Shot Back
by Tayashia
Summary: Time Travel. Things were going bad, the planet sent them back as a last ditch effort. One thing it didn't account for was Zack's stupidity.
1. Prelude: Crazy Minerva

Cloud stared at the goddess in utter shock. "You have to be joking."

"I assure you that I never joke, especially about this." The goddess stared back at Cloud.

"What if I say no?" Cloud couldn't believe that she was seriously asking him to re- _No, I don't want to think about it._

A cruel smile spread on the goddess' lips. She pointed a finger at Cloud, winding the lifestream around him. "You don't have a choice. You are my WEAPON."

* * *

**Edited 10/24/2012**


	2. 1: Protect Cloud

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or anything of the sorts.**

**AN: Thanks for the follower and favorite story. Please leave a comment. Whatever is on your mind. I will try to write and update constently. Thanks for reading this! ^.^**

* * *

Zack shot up in the bed. His muscles ached, his head pounded. He looked at his surroundings. It was his room. He scowled at his belongings. This had to be some sort of trick that someone in the lifestream was playing. He did deserve some sort of payback from the stunt that he had pulled, but this was crossing the line. Someone in Zack's peripheral vision stopped at his door. It was Angeal standing there.

"I was about to wake you up. Breakfast is ready." Angeal turned around and walked off toward the kitchen.

Zack shook his head. He was at Shinra! Not a good thing. He stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The x-shaped scar was still on his chin. He looked at his eyes next. They still had the mako glow from after the lab. Zack felt a tug. Not a physical one, but still a tug. It was beckoning him, calling him to go find it.

Zack went back into his bedroom and pulled on his uniform. He walked to the front door to see his blade leaning there, next to Angeal's. Zack grabbed his broadsword and opened the front door.

"Zack?" Angeal called.

Zack turned around to see Angeal standing in the doorway for the kitchen with a plate of food. "I'm not hungry."

Angeal eyed him like he was sick. He had every right to. Zack would have never denied food before the lab. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah… I just have to go." Zack slipped into the hallway. He let his instincts take over, guiding him to the elevator. Up or down. Before Zack even realized it, he had pressed for the floor with the cadets' barracks.

"Cloud," he said, dread washing over him. Finally realizing what the pull was. He tapped his foot, impatient for the elevator to get to the floor. If he was back, he needed to see what condition Cloud was in. Zack knew how fragile his friend was.

Zack ran out of the elevator and straight for the pull that Cloud had on him. He made a left down another hall to see people standing around the doorway. He pushed back the crowd and entered into the room. He spotted the commander standing over his blond friend.

"Strife it is past time to get up," the commander yelled in Cloud's ear.

Rage swelled up in Zack. He walked over and threw the commander away from Cloud. He knelt down next to his friend and checked his heartbeat. Zack let out a sigh of relief when he found it steady.

"So someone included him in this trick," Zack said, barely audible so that only those with enhanced hearing could have heard it.

"Who do you think you are!" The commander was back over and yelling in Zack's face instead.

"What do you think you're doing yelling at a sick man to get up? Did you even pause to see if he was even coherent?" Zack yelled, getting in the man's face. "You are—"

"Zack!" Angeal's commanding voice stilled Zack. "What's going on?"

"Angeal, this is Cloud Strife. He is a friend of mine. I came to see if he had some free time this morning. I came in and the commander was in his face yelling at him. Cloud obeys every order that he is given. So I knew that he was sick." Zack jabbed a finger at the commander. "He didn't even check to see if Cloud was all right."

"What is wrong with Cloud?" Angeal asked.

"I… he…" _He is suffering a lot of trauma to his body that wasn't there seven years before now._ Zack wanted to tell Angeal, but not here. Instead, Zack picked Cloud up and started for the door.

"Zack?" Angeal laid a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from taking another step.

"I don't know, but being in the barracks where everyone hates him won't help his recovery." Zack knew that he was Cloud's only friend here.

"Fair enough." Angeal walked ahead of Zack, taking the lead back to their apartment.

Once Zack got Cloud settled down in his bed, he walked out to the living room and met Angeal's eyes.

"Angeal…" Zack's legs gave out from under him.

"Zack!" Angeal caught his student before he hit the ground.

"Sorry, I'm just…really tired," Zack said in between yawns.

Zack flinched at Angeal's cold hand. "Zack, your forehead is warm."

"I'm sorry." Zack's mind seemed to be filling up with fluff.

"Zack, don't apologize if you're sick," Angeal sighed. "I should have seen it coming. You were acting weird this morning."

Angeal helped Zack stand. Zack did the best he could to walk wherever Angeal was taking him. He felt himself falling and tried to catch himself. He relaxed when he heard Angeal's chuckle.

"There's a bed underneath you Zack. Relax." Angeal's voice sounded distant.

Zack let his body completely relax as he sank into something soft. He was able to see that he was in Angeal's bedroom before the darkness took over.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Angeal looked at his sleeping student. He was different, although Zack was known to act differently because of fevers. Still, Zack wasn't known to go kidnapping cadets from the barracks because they were sick as well. He will have to ask Zack when he was feeling better. Angeal's phone started ringing. He stood up and exited the room.

"Angeal speaking."

"Angeal, you are late for training. Are you coming?" Genesis's annoyed voice echoed in the training room.

"Zack came down with something, maybe later today," Angeal said.

"Angeal, just because he is your student doesn't mean that you have to nurse him!" Genesis snarled angrier than usual.

"I know, but he wasn't acting normal. He didn't eat breakfast and he threw a commander of the cadets across the barracks." Angeal hoped that this would convince his friend.

"He threw someone?" Genesis's anger was completely gone.

"Yes Genesis." Angeal was relieved that his friend was no longer mad.

"Fine. Stay with the sick pup, but we get you at 19 00," Genesis demanded, and hung up the phone.

* * *

**edited 10/14/2012 ^.^**


	3. 2: Zack's Lover

**Disclaimer: I really hate doing this. Everybody already knows that I don't own it.**

**AN: Thanks to _CloudRed1988_ for the helpful hints and suggestions. Thankyou_ SoulNinjas _for the review. I tried keep that fiery Zack in this one as well as keep to his characterization. Last but definitely not least, Thanks for everyone else who is reading this! Oh yes before I forget if there are pairings it is Zack and Aerith and Cloud and (wouldn't you like to know) MWAHAHAHA! :D**

* * *

Zack cracked open tired eyes as he heard voices coming from the living room. Memories of this morning rushed back in full force. He looked around Angeal's room. This was definitely not a prank. "Oh boy."

Zack sat up and swung his legs off the bed in a fluid motion. His hand shot out to catch Angeal's nightstand. Zack hung on for dear life until his vision stopped spinning. As things became still around him, his muscles started to complain about their use after several years of stillness. Ignoring them the best he could, he got to his feet and stumbled to the door. He pushed the door the rest of the way open.

Angeal, Genesis, and Sethiroth were sitting on the couches talking over some sort of drink. Knowing Angeal, it was probably hot tea. Zack stood in the door and watched them, a smile tugging at his lips. Angeal was alive. Genesis still trusted his friends. Sephiroth still had his friends. The peaceful scene was broken by a loud scream from Zack's room.

Before the Firsts could get up, Zack was already dashing into the bedroom. Cloud's screams grew more intense.

"Cloud. Hey, buddy, it's okay." Zack placed a hand on Cloud's forehead. "Spiky wake up. You are only dreaming. Cloud!"

Zack laid a hand on Cloud's shoulders to try to rouse him. Cloud twisted and turned in Zack's cluches.

"Please, stop." Cloud pleaded in his sleep. "Help me!"

"Cloud, wake up." Zack's caring voice quieted Cloud.

Cloud's eyes shot open and locked on Zack. Cloud's eyes were as bright blue as ever but they were full of fear. "He was there…he was…"

"Shh Cloud. You're safe," Zack said.

"What happened?" Angeal's concerned voice came from the doorway.

"Nothing," Zack said as Cloud laid back down. "Rest up Blondie."

"Pup, answer your mentor," Genesis snarled.

Zack looked up and glared at the First. "Nothing unusual happened. People have nightmares all the time."

"That was no mere dream," Sephiroth simply stated.

Zack looked at Angeal sending a silent plea for help. But he found no help there. Zack sighed as his body complained louder. _Minerva, if you did this…Why? And why do I feel so weak?_

"Zack." Zack opened his eyes and saw Angeal next to him. Angeal put his hand on Zack's forehead. "You should get some rest as well. You are still burning up."

"Thanks, but I'm not leaving Cloud's side again." Zack sat down in the chair. He turned his attention back toward Cloud's sleeping form.

"All right, call if you need anything. I will be in the other room," Angeal politely said as he walked towards the door, ushering the others out as well.

"Thanks," Zack said softly as the door slightly closed behind the Firsts. "Do you know what's going on?"

Zack asked Cloud. He knew that he wouldn't answer but it felt normal to talk to Cloud anyway. "Maybe I should find us some food soon."

Zack yawned as he let his body relax in the chair. "Man, am I tired."

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Zack woke up to the smell of meat cooking. His stomach growled. He looked down at Cloud. His breathing was still and even. Zack got up and stretched. Then out of habit, he started doing squats. It was nice to be alive. He picked up his cell phone off of the nightstand. He flipped it open to see that Kunsel had sent him a message. He quickly scrolled down and opened it.

Zack,

Angeal said that you were sick. Hope you feel better soon. You didn't miss much in training today, just the usual.

Kunsel.

Zack smiled and closed his phone. Zack looked down at Cloud to see him still fast asleep. Zack decided it was probably a good idea to go apologize to Angeal for his rude behavior. As he stepped out of his room, he saw that Sephiroth and Genesis were still sitting in the living room. Sephiroth seemed to have brought his paperwork with him and Genesis was busy reading _Loveless_. Zack took a deep breath and walked past the two Firsts and into the kitchen to stop in the doorway watching Angeal cook.

He quietly sat down at one of the chairs and watched. Memories of another life came rushing back. Memories that Zack had pushed back. Zack laid his head down on the table. For the first time since Angeal had left, Zack felt at home. He looked up to see a cup in front of him. He smiled as he looked back up at Angeal, who was busy cutting up some vegetables. Zack took the tea and sipped on it gratefully.

"I am sorry Angeal," Zack said after he finished his tea.

"For?" Angeal asked.

"Everything today," Zack said looking up to meet Angeal's eyes.

"Zack," Angeal said taking the seat across for him. "Are you feeling better?"

Zack took a moment to reflect. He had gotten shot back in time while he was in the middle of a conversation with Aerith. He was probably here to stop the Sephiroth calamity. To do so he first had to save Genesis from himself and from Hollander. Then he would have to figure out how to stop the degradation. Then— Zack let out a moan as he set his head back on the table. _I'm too tired to think about this._

Zack kept his head down as Angeal got up. Angeal seemed to accept the silence again. Zack was thankful for it. He was able to relax and hear Angeal working in the kitchen preparing dinner. _Angeal is alive._

_Zack walked into the room to see Angeal standing alone._

"_It should have been me. I should have dealt with Genesis." Angeal turned to look at Zack._

"_Yeah…So why did you send me?"_

"_To prepare you," Angeal turned around and held up his sword, pointing it at Zack. "For your next fight."_

"_Have you lost it?" Zack jumped back as Angeal swung at his right shoulder._

_Zack spun out of the way as Angeal brought the broadsword to his middle. Only to side step as Angeal aimed for his left shoulder._

"_Stop it!" Zack pleaded._

_Zack's mind fast-forwarded the part with Hollander and the fight with the beast that Angeal had become. It slowed down when Angeal was lying on his back, his life leaving him. His white feathers were scattered around his torn body._

"_Zack, you have my thanks." Angeal's voice was rough._

_Zack knelt next to him trying not to cry._

"_This…is for you," Angeal said as he held up his sword._

_Zack holding back his tears slowly and carefully grabbed the sword._

"_Protect your honor, always." Angeal smiled, and then died._

"Zack," a hand on Zack's shoulder jolted him awake. Zack looked up to see Angeal standing beside him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Angeal said.

"When did I fall asleep?" Zack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"An hour ago," Angeal chuckled. "It's dinner time. Can you help set the table?"

"Sure." Zack walked to the cupboards. "Are Sephiroth and Genesis joining us?"

"I believe so," Angeal said as he took dinner out of the oven. "Don't worry about getting knives out."

"Alright." Zack got four cups, plates, spoons, and forks. He walked back to the table and proceeded to place each item in its proper location. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Will you tell the others that dinner is ready?" Angeal asked as he started to set the food on the table.

Zack walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The two Firsts were completely lost in their activities. Zack smirked and looked around for the bowl of M&Ms that was always full. Spotting it, he took a handful and proceeded to lay them down in a shape of an arrow. The arrow began by the couches and pointed to the kitchen. Then quickly and quietly, Zack retrieved another two M&Ms from the bowl. This was one of the times that having enhanced attributes helped. Zack, using his enhanced strength, flicked the candies at the two Firsts and ducked back around the doorway and into the kitchen.

"What the…" Genesis said. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?"

"I'm following the direction of the arrow."

Zack hurriedly sat down. The table now held lasagna, sliced dumbapples, green beans, and water. Zack gazed at the delicious food. His stomach growled loudly. This would be his first real meal in seven years! The thought grew better with the fact that the meal was cooked by Angeal.

"It appears that dinner is ready." Sephiroth's voice distracted Zack's admiration of the food.

"Why weren't we told?" Genesis asked, offended.

"I sent Zack to get you," Angeal said as he also took his seat. "Zack?"

A grin stole over Zack's face. "Oh I did tell them, just not verbally."

"So you're the one who threw those infuriating candies at us?" Genesis asked in a deadly tone.

"Yeah, do you want to do something about it?" Zack said leaning toward Genesis.

Angeal stared in astonishment at Zack. Genesis leaned closer too.

"Yes. Training room—"

"Genesis," Sephiroth simply stated. "I believe that while you are at a table, you do not fight."

"Sephiroth is correct," Angeal said. "Let's get our food and have a nice dinner."

Genesis and Zack both backed off.

_So we need to act soon with Genesis, preferably before the training accident, _Zack thought. He truly didn't want to fight with Genesis again. Zack needed to know how far back they were sent. Sephiroth had told Zack that before the incident, Genesis had been quick to anger.

Zack tore his mind away from those thoughts as his stomach growled again. Everyone looked at him. Zack scratched the back of his neck as Angeal piled food on his plate.

"Let us eat." Angeal said.

Zack shoved some lasagna into his mouth. His mouth instantly watered as he chewed slowly. It was a perfect combination of noodle, sauce, meat, and cheese. Before he realized it, Zack had cleaned his plate off. He sighed contently as he sank in his chair.

"Zack, I know what was up with your odd behavior today," Angeal said suddenly.

"You do?" Zack paled. _How did he figure it out?_

"Yes," Angeal stated.

"Well I guess that saves me from having to explain." Zack scratched the back of his neck again.

"I wish you would have told me," Angeal gently said.

"I didn't want you to laugh at me or think I was insane," Zack said.

"I wouldn't have. It is your choice," Angeal said. "I will be here if you need me though."

"My choice? Angeal, are talking about the same thing?" Zack inquired. It was definitely not his choice to be pulled from the future and dropped in the past.

"Isn't Cloud your lover?" Angeal asked.

Zack fell out of his chair. "What?! No, we're just friends! I have a girl…"

Zack wasn't sure if Aerith would still like him or even if he should tempt fate and meet her. What would happen if he screwed up? He could end up dying or back at the labs for the remainder of his life. No. He would not seek her out. Zack got up and straightened his chair.

"Thanks for the meal Angeal." Zack picked up his plate and silverware and dumped them in the sink.

_What is the goddess thinking? Why send me back with Cloud? I already failed…and more than once._ Zack walked to his bedroom and shut the door. He slumped into the chair by the bed. He didn't look at Cloud for the fear of having to face his friend.

"Life wouldn't have been as cruel to you, if I hadn't failed so many times. How can I call myself a hero?" Zack looked at Cloud to see him sitting and wide awake. "Cloud! You're awake!"

"Zack, are you sick?" Cloud asked.

"No…well…I don't know. What does the possibility of me being sick have to do with the fact that you are awake?"

"Because you are not yourself. I am the one who is usually in the need of encouragement, not you." Cloud looked at his friend seriously.

Zack locked eyes with Cloud as a smile spread on his lips. Zack reached forward and wrapped the blond in a hug. "Thanks Cloud."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Zack: hehe... If you don't I will flick M&Ms at you!**

**Sephiroth: How can you do that? You are but a character in-**

**Zack: Don't underestimate me! *evil laugh***

**Edited 10/24/2012**


	4. 3: Jumping off Buildings

**Disclaimer: Don't own FF7... any of it! :)**

**So I just updated this... I am not so sure what I had written here before... so yah. For any curious readers I am slowly working on editing past chapters and I got this one edited and well I lost my comment for this chapter. T.T No, nothing major will change because I am editing. I will let the readers know if there is a change but so far the changers are grammar and minor details. No worries! XD **

**Enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

"Zack, I appreciate the hug, but can I have something to eat?" Cloud asked.

Zack pulled back immediately and headed for the door only to stop suddenly. "Um, Sephiroth and Genesis are out there. I will be right back with some lasagna and dump apples."

Zack left the room and made his way back to the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway, hidden from everyone, and listened.

"You are right, Zack is not acting normal," Genesis said.

"I thought that I figured it out, but obviously Cloud and Zack aren't lovers," Angeal said. "I just don't know what to do."

"He has definitely been enhanced more than a Second should be," Sephiroth said evenly.

"He was normal when he went to bed last night. Then he wakes up sick and his eyes are glowing as bright as Sephiroth's eyes." Angeal sounded worried.

"What about the cadet?" Genesis asked.

"Zack won't let me near him," Angeal replied.

"Hm, we have a meeting with Director Lazard in the morning so we can ask him then," Sephiroth said.

Zack dashed back into his bedroom when he heard chairs scrap against the floor. He kept the door slightly ajar so that he could hear when the Firsts came out of the kitchen.

"Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Shh…do me a favor and lay back down, pretend that you are asleep," Zack asked without turning around.

Zack peeked around the corner when he heard their footsteps head toward the front door. Careful to avoid being seen, Zack peeked back around the corner of his room.

"Sorry about training today," Angeal's shadow apologized to the other Firsts.

"I shall see you in the morning then." Sephiroth said.

Zack heard the front door close. "We are in the clear, Cloud. You can get up."

"What was that about?" Cloud asked as Zack stepped away from the door.

"I didn't want them to come in here and start asking questions, especially questions that I don't know the answer to," Zack said, looking at Cloud. "I may not have the answers, but you do."

"Zack," Angeal said as he opened the door. "I wanted to… Cloud, it is nice to see that you are awake."

Cloud looked at Angeal and then back at Zack. Zack's face broke out into another grin.

"Angeal, this is Cloud Strife, my best friend. Spiky, this is First Class Soldier Angeal Hewley, my mentor," Zack said bouncing.

"Nice to meet you Cloud. Zack, I want to apologize if I offended you at dinner," Angeal said.

"Huh?" Zack thought for a moment, and then a red blush crept up his face. "Oh, don't mention it. I mean like never again."

Angeal chuckled and Cloud looked at Zack. Zack waved his hand. "Say Angeal, is there any food left?"

"Yes, for once you didn't eat it all," Angeal chuckled as he strolled out of the room. "I shall warm up a plate for Cloud."

"Thank you, sir," Cloud called after Angeal.

After dinner Zack, Cloud, and Angeal argued for several minutes about where everyone was sleeping. It was finally decided that Zack would sleep in his bed, Angeal in his, and Cloud on the couch. Zack got his bed because he still had a slight fever. Angeal kept his because Cloud refused to go into Angeal's bedroom and rejected the idea of kicking Zack out of his bed. Cloud didn't want to take his newly revived best friend's bed from him. Zack didn't argue when Cloud refused it. Angeal finally gave up the battle he couldn't have won.

Zack, without warning Cloud, threw a loose bundle of blankets and pillows at him. Zack let out a triumphant noise as the blankets covered his friend.

"Zack!" Cloud unburied himself and stared at his friend.

"If you need or want more, don't hesitate to ask." Zack turned on his heels and went to his bedroom.

He closed the door as he looked around. There were books scattered across the room, some half open, some on shelves, and others upside down. His clothes littered the floor. His bed wasn't made. There were dirty dishes here and there. There were even papers amongst everything else. Zack smiled. He was home.

Zack walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas, He quickly got dressed and opened his door, that way he could hear Cloud if he needed Zack. Zack flipped off his lights and jumped in bed. He pulled his blanket over his head and drifted off to sleep.

Instead of being pulled into a dream. Zack found himself floating in the lifestream. The familiar sense of peace settled over him.

"Zack," The voice seemed to echo around him.

"Ifalna?" Zack knew that voice. During his time in the life stream, he had gotten the chance to meet Aerith's mom and had talked with her several times.

"How are you doing dear heart?" Ifalna asked. "Did you figure out why Minerva sent you back?"

"To stop the Sephiroth nightmare," Zack answered.

"Correct."

"But why send both Cloud and I back?" Zack had wanted to ask this question since he appeared in the training room with Angeal.

"Minerva knew that Cloud would need a friend." Ifalna answered lovingly.

"So, where to start…" Zack knew the events that led to his general's madness and eventually his own death. "Hm... stop President Shinra, Hojo, and Hollander, that seems as good as any to start."

"Right, all easy tasks," Ifalna said with a chuckle.

"I know, right?" Zack smiled at the sweet sound of her laugh then he sighed. "How can I be of any help when I am so tired? Why am I tired?"

"You know the answer, Zack," Ifalna chuckled.

"My body is getting used to being used again?" Zack asked.

"Yes. On a side note, it is okay if you meet Aerith and fall in love again. Better to give her the option to love you, knowing the costs, than to ignore her. We both know that she would be upset if you did that," Ifalna chuckled again. "One more thing, because your spirit is used to the lifestream, you may come and go while you are asleep. I recommend that you stay here for tonight. Let your spirit return to your body when it is ready."

"Sounds good to me, Thanks," Zack yawned.

"Rest well Zachary Fair." Ifalna's presence faded.

Zack woke up. He looked at his clock to see that it was 7am. Zack yawned and stretched. He jumped out of bed, closed the door, and changed into his uniform. He then wandered out into the living room to see a big pile of blankets.

"AHHHHH!" Zack let out a battle cry and jumped on the pile.

"Zack," Cloud's voice came from somewhere under the blankets. "Get off."

"Oops, there's a person underneath." Zack played up his voice.

"Zack!" Cloud pushed Zack off him and sat up.

"Morning Spiky!" Zack wore a smile from ear to ear. "Get up and let's go."

"Why and where?" Cloud asked as he fell back into his makeshift bed.

"Because we will be lazy and fat if we didn't go somewhere and that somewhere is to the slums!" Zack said as he started to fold up the blankets.

"The slums? Oh, you want to see Aerith." Cloud stood up, yawned, and helped Zack fold up the blankets.

"Not quite. I have a different plan in mind," Zack said.

"So how are you going to get there?" Cloud asked as they placed their folded blankets on the couch.

"Easy," Zack said. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and placed it on top of the pile. Grinning, he then walked over and opened the window. "We jump."

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Look, there is a building across the way," Zack said, pointing in its direction. "We push off from here and land on that building where we jump to the ground."

"Are you joking?" Cloud asked. "It is humanly impossible to make that jump."

"Cloud, the last time I checked we do "inhumanly-possible" all the time." Zack said.

"Are you sure that we will make it?" Cloud asked.

"Do you doubt me?" Zack did his best to look offended. When Cloud didn't give in, Zack leaped out of the window letting out a whoop.

Zack love the felling of falling. If only he had wings like Angeal. White ones. Zack wished he could just soar in the clouds. He opened his eyes as the first building came into view. He tucked and rolled. Standing up and dusting himself off, Zack looked up to see Cloud seconds away. His eye then locked on to the empty window with the curtain dancing in the wind.

"You're crazy!" Cloud said as he got to his feet.

"You enjoyed it," Zack said with a grin.

"I think you enjoyed it more than me," Cloud said as he jumped off the building.

Zack smiled as he looked at the rising sun over Midgar. Zack let out another whoop as he flung himself off the building. He felt good to be alive.

* * *

**So whachya think? Let me know in a review! What's a fav part? Do you have a bone to pick with me! Let me know! XD**


	5. 4: Zombie Zack

**Disclaimer: ... -.- don't own FF7... just the story.**

**So I guess I got to update a lot sooner then I though I did...I'm don't have a lot of experience in fight scenes. I will go more in depth when it is an important battle though. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Zack and Cloud dodged the patrols as they entered the train station and took the train to the slums. Zack did it to see if he still had the skills. Cloud on the other hand only copied Zack.

"So, Sector 5 right?" Cloud asked.

"Nope, we are headed towards the Hill," Zack said.

"Okay." Cloud simply followed Zack out of Midgar and into the wastelands.

"While we walk, tell me what your plan is to fix things." Zack commanded.

"I don't know the goddess just shot us back with no helpful hint." Cloud said.

"Cloud, are you sure that you haven't meant Genesis? There is no goddess," Zack said. "Minerva is more the figure or symbol of the lifestream's desire. What you heard talking to you is more of the planet itself. It took a form that you would recognize."

"So, the planet is what took away our peace and sent me back?" Could coldly said.

"I don't know. I mean I don't mind the second chance." Zack stopped walking, they were in between the city and the hill where he died. He summoned his weapon, Angeal's gift, w as in his hand instantly. "Cloud, let's fight."

"Before we start, how do you have Buster sword? The last time I saw it, it was rusting." Cloud asked eyeing the flawless blade.

"I guess the lifestream helped us out by giving our strongest weapons; the Buster sword for me and the Fusion for you." Zack supplied. "No are you done stalling?"

Cloud didn't say anything, but instead summoned his own six bladed fusion weapon. He smiled as they began the mock fight. Neither was able to scratch the other. They were perfectly matched. Where Cloud had strength and speed, Zack had the agility in both physical and mental. Having kept an eye on Cloud, Zack knew how he fought. This was not supposed to be possible because well he was dead. However because Aerith, a cetria, was his girlfriend, he got special privileges. Two of such was being able to talk to Aerith and Ifalna and keeping an eye on Cloud. He was able to help his friend when times got too tough for Cloud to stand on his own.

Cloud knew Zack's moves from when he thought he was his friend. If Cloud was honest, he would tell any who asked that the base of his style was Zack. Sword clashed, taunts were passed, but no blood was dropped, a true testament to their skills. Their dance didn't last long before Zack called it quits.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked frowning.

"My body is not so used to being able to move around like yours is," Zack said as he sat in the dirt.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"I have been dead for close to four years. In that time… well." Zack shrugged as he got to his feet. "So we were shot back in time to fix things so that the planet doesn't die. The first step then is to give Genesis a reason to live."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked as their weapons disappeared.

"Well, the whole mess started because Genesis didn't have any self-worth. He left Shinra to find the cure." Zack said as the started the trek back to Midgar. "After a while he dragged Angeal into his search for self-worth. During that search, they found out that they were lab experiments since birth. With that point of view, they thought that they weren't humans. And if they weren't human, what were they?"

"Monsters," C Cloud said.

"Exactly, So Angeal died believing he wasn't human. Then the last straw was when Sephiroth found out the truth as well. Upon already feeling like he failed, all that he once thought was true turns out to be nothing but lies," Zack said.

They walked the rest of the way back in silence. Once they entered Midgar, the two made their way to the park.

"So what're saying is that if we save Genesis from himself, then the rest will fall into place?" Cloud said.

"Well we not only have to mentally save him, but physically as well. Same goes for Angeal," Zack said.

"The degradation," Cloud said, continuing to walk.

"Yeah," Zack scratched the back of his neck. "I have no clue where to start. I don't even know how far back we were sent. There is also the problem of Shinra itself."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked as they walked into Sector 5.

"Angeal was going to tell Lazard that there was something up between the two of us. Genesis, Sephiroth, and he noticed the mad man's handiwork," Zack said. He stopped in front of the church. "How did we end up here?"

"I guess it was just out of habit," Cloud shrugged as he headed for the doors.

"Cloud, I don't think we should go in," Zack said.

"You don't think a lot of things," Cloud said as he pushed opened the doors and entered.

"Cloud..." Zack followed suit to see what his friend was thinking.

Upon entering Zack saw Aerith in her white dress tending to the flowers. A sad smile appeared on his face as she stood up and looked at her two guests. Cloud kept walking forward to only sit in the first row pew. Zack remained at the door. _It's like a strange dream. What do I do?_

Zack could tell Aerith was trying to talk to Cloud, whether Cloud was responding or not, Zack didn't know. Zack took a sudden interest in his feet. He reached for his cell phone, hoping there was some appointment that he had forgotten about. Zack paled as he remembered he deliberately left it behind. _I am going to be dead when Angeal finds out._

Zack jogged up to Cloud. "Hey Spike do you have the time?"

"No, infantryman can't have phones or watches," Cloud said.

"Oh we are so dead if we don't go back. Angeal is going to kill me!"

"I'm not going back," Cloud stated.

"What?" Zack wasn't sure if he chased him off, or maybe it was Sephiroth.

"Zack, look at me. I am supposed to be an infantryman, a cadet. Nowhere does my body display signs of that," Cloud said.

"Where are you going to stay?" Zack knew that it was dangerous if Cloud stayed at Shinra. Zack needed to talk to Lazard before the Army started to chase after Cloud.

Cloud only shrugged as he pointed up behind him. Zack didn't look, remembering that there were Turks guarding Aerith.

"I know of a place that you can stay," Aerith said from behind Cloud.

"Great!" Zack said turning around and giving Aerith a big smile. "You're the best!"

"My name is Aerith." Aerith held out her hand for Zack.

"Name's Zack Fair," Zack got a twinkle in his eyes. "Are you sure that it's not Angel?"

"Nope," Aerith returned Zack's smile. Then she looked down at her watch. "And it's about 12."

"Shoot! Got to go. Cloud get a phone, then call me," Zack instructed as he left the church at a jog. "Angeal is going to KILL me!"

XD XD XD XD

Angeal was standing in the middle of the living room floor, Zack's phone in one hand, and an eye on Zack's weapon leaning against the wall. Director Lazard was sitting on the couch with Sephiroth and Genesis.

"I'm going to kill him," Angeal said just as the door opened.

"Angeal I am so sorry….oops…" Zack said as soon as he spotted the director. "I have a perfectly good story for this."

"Save it." The director got to his feet. "Second Class SOLDIER Zachary Fair, explain yourself."

"Uhhhh…." Zack was speechless. He had forgotten how to handle this sort of situation. "Didn't you tell me to save it?"

Zack knew that he had said the wrong thing when everyone else turned just as speechless as he was. An awkward silence filled the air. Zack could see Angeal and the director steaming. Sephiroth just stared and Genesis was trying not to laugh. Zack bowed his head as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Umm, I left my phone here because I didn't want to get followed," Zack said after a while.

"And your weapon?" Angeal asked. He sounded a lot calmer. Zack looked up to see that everyone had recovered from his slip up.

"I didn't need it. I will start with how I got out of Shinra without being seen, but I will only show it to the director," Zack said, but he didn't pause for the others to start arguing. "Sephiroth has responsibilities as the general. Angeal is supposed to be training with the Third Class SOLDIERs. Let's not even mention Genesis's desk and his paperwork."

"Zack has a good point," the director said. "You three are dismissed."

Zack waited until they had all left. He felt like he had been put on a hit list by the three Firsts; but they left the room with an air of indifference.

"Oh boy, they are not happy." Zack looked at the director to see that he was seemingly indifferent.

"Alright Fair, How did you get out of Shinra without getting on the cameras?"

"If you will follow me to the window," Zack said. They stopped in front of it. "You see that building over there?"

"Yes, what about—" The director never finished his sentence as Zack shoved him out the window.

"Well I am definitely going to end up back in the lifestream tonight." Zack said as he jumped out to catch the director.

* * *

**So now that you have read. Leave a comment, whatever you are thinking, good, bad, it doesn't matter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Edited 12/14/2012**


	6. 5: Playing with Turks

**Disclaimer:... :'( I don't own FF7... :'(**

**Hey guys. Just want to say thanks! ****Shot Back**** has 15 reviews, 14 Favs, and 26 followers! 3 You guys are making me excited to right for you! I wrote the first fight scene in here. Tell me what you think! Was it too long, too short, dumb, unrealistic. Let me know! ^.^**

* * *

Zack walked off towards the train station as soon as they landed, ignoring Lazard's protests. On the way there, he stopped by a kiosk for food. When he saw a bag of M&Ms, Zack bought it and two sandwiches. He opened the bag of M&Ms and dumped them into his pockets, then started on his sandwiches. He had eaten both of the sandwiches before they got to the train station. Once they got on the train, Zack slumped in the seat. He was tired.

_Fighting with Cloud was not a good idea. My muscles are throbbing from being unused, my head feels like it is going to split in two, and I can feel sleep pulling me. I hope there is still time to form a plan before everything goes insane,_Zack thought.

"Where are we getting off?" Lazard asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sore from my fight with Cloud. Sector 5," Zack mumbled as sleep took over.

Zack felt the familiar peace of the lifestream. His body felt too tired to open his eyes. It felt peaceful just to float, so Zack didn't bother trying.

"Zackary," Ifalna said. "Zackary, you need to move."

"Too tired," Zack whispered.

"Zackary, if you don't move from here, then you will never return to your body," Ifalna said kindly.

"I'll try," Zack forced his eyes open to see the familiar green.

"That's it," Ifalna said. "It is very dangerous to come here when you don't have the strength to keep yourself from floating so far in that you can never find your way back."

"All right," Zack said yawning. "I'll try to stay in my body for a while."

"Keep safe Zackary," Ifalna's presence faded as Zack returned to the dark of unconsciousness.

"Fair." Lazard's voice startled Zack to full wakefulness.

Zack blinked a few times remembering his surroundings. "What's up?"

"Our stop will be in five minutes," Lazard said.

"Right!" Zack jumped up and began doing squats to finish waking up. His muscles still protested loudly, but Zack ignored them.

When the train doors opened, Zack led the Director to the park. He sat on one of the swings as he contemplated how to tell Lazard.

"How old do you think I am?" Zack asked.

"Sixteen."

"I am supposed to be sixteen right now and yet I should also be thirty. However I am twenty-three years old," Zack said.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, Cloud and I are from the future. Therefore, Cloud is twenty-eight. I should be thirty, but I died when I was twenty-three, while fight for Cloud's and my freedom." Zack looked up at the director.

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me," Lazard said narrowing his eyes.

"You wanted to know what is going on. Cloud and I were sent back by the lifestream to fix the past," Zack said standing up.

"Give me proof." Lazard said.

"I was the only one to watch you die. As you were dying, you told me that your father was Shinra and that Rufus was your brother. Your dad didn't want a fight for the company so you were secluded and he didn't even tell Rufus of your existence. You also told me that your dad appointed you as Director of SOLDIER to placate you," Zack said without blinking. _He has to believe this. This is the only thing that I've got without telling him about the future._

"Alright. I believe you," Lazard said skeptically. "So what are you going to do?"

"Okay, so you don't really believe me." Zack said shaking his head. "But I'll take the willingness to hear me out at least."

"What do you intend to do?" Lazard inquired as Zack stood up and started to pace. "You are starting to worry me Fair."

"We don't have a plan yet, but as soon as I know I will tell you." Zack said, though he wasn't sure what he had just accomplished.

"Fine. I will be heading back to my office." The Director of SOLDIER turned on his heels and left.

"Well that went smoothly," Zack said sitting down with his back against the pink face thing that was the slide. "Time for another nap, too tired to go anywhere else."

_Zack looked down his shoulder at Cloud. His comatose friend had just stopped helping Zack walk. "I know buddy, it's been a long day. I want to find shelter before we stop."_

_There was of course no response from Cloud. Zack smiled and ruffled his friend's hair. "Just a couple of more minutes, Cloud, keep helping. Look, there's a forest in the distance."_

_Zack continued to walk. After he took a couple of steps by himself, Cloud joined in. "I knew you wouldn't give up on me."_

_The continued the rest of the way in nature's . The only things Zack heard were their footsteps, their breathing, animal calls, and a helicopter._Helicopter! Shoot, they already sent the Turks after us.

_Zack picked Cloud up and raced for the trees. Thankfully, they both managed to get into the forest before Zack saw the helicopter._ "_That was a close call, huh Spiky?"_

_Zack quickly began to set up camp, only to stop as he heard the helicopter again. He rapidly put everything away and picked Cloud back up. He started to run through the forest. But no matter how far he ran, Zack could still hear the helicopter._

Zack bolted up when he heard the whiz of the helicopter. He got to his feet and surveyed his surroundings looking for a place to hide. Calm settled over him as he remembered where he was. The Turks weren't after him. Zack's muscles reminded him that he was still tired. His mind told him to run as the copter landed a few feet away. Reno got out with his EMR.

"Zack Fair?" Reno asked.

_Shoot! Why are they asking for me? Lazard definitely did not believe me. Cloud should be safe,_ Zack thought. "What's up?"

"We have some questions for you, please come quietly," Reno said as he shrugged.

"Sorry, no can do." Zack had no desire to talk to the Turks.

"So I get to have fun anyways?" Reno smirked wickedly.

Reno charged right at Zack. Zack jumped up on top of the slide just in time. The EMR swung right where his stomach would have been. Reno jumped up with the other EMR raised above his head. Zack back flipped to the ground. Reno's weapon hit the slide electrocuting the slide and Reno.

"Well, it looks like that Turks aren't as smart," Zack said. He then pulled an M&M from his pocket and flicked at Reno's forehead.

"What the &*#$!" Reno said as he looked down at what had hit is head. "Quit playing around!"

Reno jumped down off the slide. Zack took the opening and ran in aiming for Reno's face. Zack brought up an arm to block the rod. He jumped back as electricity ran through his body. Zack tucked and rolled around the slide as Reno aimed at his right shoulder.

Zack got to his feet only to side jump away from Rude's fist.

"Hey now, two against one isn't that fair," Zack said, and then he smirked. "If you want a fair fight you should have three others with you!"

Zack reached for the pole to his right as his world started to spin. He knees buckled under him. Zack pulled out his phone, making sure that neither Rude nor Reno saw. _Dang! I could have won this fight if my stamina was back to normal._

"What was that?" Reno taunted as he stepped forward. "Looks like you're nothing but talk. Shame."

"Don't count me out yet!" Zack dropped the phone as he reached into the invisible space for his buster sword. Zack charged at Reno. Zack saw the EMR but couldn't move out of its way. The rod smacked him in his left shoulder. Electricity shot through him. Zack hit the ground hard.

Zack's vision started to fade as he heard Reno and Rude walk closer. Sleep overtook his body again.

/ / / / / /

Cloud sighed in relief as he left Wall Market. His shopping trip wasn't too bad. He had found all of the items on his list, except for his phone, just fine. The trip only turned bad when those stupid guy employees from Honey Bee Inn saw him looking at phones and tried to help him buy one. Cloud had to throw them out of the store so that they would go away. They proved to be dumber that Cloud thought they were. They came back into the store proclaiming how proud they were of Cloud showing his love.

Cloud shuddered as he walked into the park. Remembering that Zack wanted him to call, Cloud reached in his pocket in search for his phone. He found the Skittles first. Cloud smiled as his ignored the candies and found the intended object. He flipped it open and dialed a number long unused. He was in the park when the phone started to ring. He stopped when he heard a chocobo's call. He looked around, the phone still ringing in one ear. The chocobos stopped.

"Hiya! This is Zack Fair. Leave a message after the beep." Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Zack _always_ answered. Cloud redialed Zack. As soon as the phone began to ring, the chocobo's calls were back. Cloud followed the sound until he found the source. Zack's phone was lying next to the swing set.

"Hiya! This is Zack Fair. Leave a message after the beep."

Cloud waited for the beep. "I am going to kill you."

Cloud flipped his phone shut and picked up Zack's. He slipped both phones into his pocket. He would give him twenty-four hours to come back to the church.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading. Hope your day was/is great! ^.^**

**Edited: 1/15/13 (...o.0 2013 already! What is the world coming to!)**


	7. 6: Truth Serum

**_Disclaimer: T.T I don't own it!_**

**_Hey guys. Sorry for the relative long wait! I started a new job on Monday so life was a bit busy falling into a new routine. I was also having writer's block. I wasn't sure which direction to take. Thankfully, I figured it out though! XD I tried to make it longer for you guys. Sorry for the wait!_**

* * *

_Z_ack looked around the room. It was plain with the table that he was sitting at and two chairs on the other side. His hands were free, which said that the Turks had more trust in him than the Director did. He looked up at the door when it opened. Cissnei and Tseng walked in, Tseng was holding a folder and Cissnei a tray. Zack grinned at his luck.

"Hiya! How's it going with you two?" Zack asked as they settled down, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "So how's work going for you?"

Cissnei put the tray down that held a sandwich and a bottle of water. Then she stapled her hands together on top of the table. "Here, you are probably hungry by now."

"Thanks Cissnei!" Zack grabbed the food and took a big bite.

"How do you know that name?" Tseng inquired as his eyes narrowed and his posture straight.

"She told me," Zack replied after drinking some of the water. Zack started to feel happy to be able to talk to his friends again, but he pushed the feeling aside to concentrate.

Tseng looked at Cissnei for conformation. She just shook her head.

"So, I suppose that this means that Lazard didn't believe me." Zack observed in between bites and gulps. He stopped suddenly as his tongue detected an unfamiliar taste. How could he have let his guard down? He threw the sandwich on the tray. "Man! Not cool. What did you slip in the food?!"

"Sodium pentothal," Tseng stated.

"Truth Serum?" Zack wondered, bewildered. "I thought that it didn't really work."

"Would we use it if it didn't?" Cissnei proposed as she leaned forward and placed her chin on her hands.

"Hmm, I guess not." Zack shrugged. He would have told them the truth about everything anyways. Zack felt the better part of him slipping as the drug took effect.

Tseng could not understand why Fair was so calm about the whole process. In fact, he seemed to seep energy out of every pore. If he could, Tseng was sure that Zack would be jumping off the walls. "What is your name and rank?"

"Zackary Fair, 1st Class SOLDIER born in Gongaga," Zack stated as he, strangely, took another bite of his sandwich waiting for the next question.

"Where are you now?" Cissnei interjected.

"Don't know. I could be anywhere in Gaia, knowing you guys. However, I am probably still in the Shinra building in Midgar so Lazard can get his answers. You know, I don't know why he doesn't believe me. Do you believe me?"

"How old are you?" Tseng moved straight into the next question. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Well that one is a tough question to answer. Can you age when you are dead?" Zack pondered.

Tseng stared at him. "Dead?"

"Yep, Shinra put a couple of bullets in me to make sure. Here, I think I have a scar hiding," Zack said as he pushed his bangs off his forehead and fingering around. He made a triumphant noise as he found what he was looking for. "Here it is!"

Cissnei leaned in to look. "He's right; this is definitely a bullet scar."

Zack grinned at her comment. He finished off his food and his water. Zack must have noticed the weird looks that the Turks gave him. "You know this isn't the strangest thing I've done yet! I mean, why should I have finished the meal that was laced with bad stuff? The answer is simple: I can't waste good food and I don't know when I will eat again. However, sometimes I don't want to eat more of certain foods. Like a little village in the middle of nowhere served this brown gunk. Just looking at the stuff I knew I shouldn't have eaten it bu—"

"Thank you Fair. Next question," Tseng interjected stopping the rambling pup. "Who told you about Director Lazard's family?"

"He did. Well, sort of. I don't know if you guys would count it as him. He kinda made himself an Angeal Copy, by injected himself with Angeal's DNA. Though I am pretty sure the whole turning into an Angeal Copy thing was by accident. Hmm…I don't remember why, I think he wanted to gain more power to seek revenge on his father. Along with Genesis, he was dying at the time from degradation. He also told me some other information that is classified to you!" Zack declared pointing at Tseng. He shook his head to try to clear it, and then sat up straight, getting serious. "That was after I defeated Genesis. That wasn't fun."

Tseng couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zack looked like he honestly believed what he was saying. "What is your favorite color?"

"Pink!" Zack blurted. Then he turned beet red and waved his hands around. "I mean white is my favorite. I like pink when my girlfriend wears it. It makes her green eyes stand out even more. Then I also like yellow because it reminds me of my best friend. I hate the color green though. It reminds me of the time spent in the lab."

Tseng saw an emotion underneath Zack's now stormy eyes when he said the word 'lab.' Tseng sat forward, he knew from experience that it was a deeper emotion than hatred. "Labs?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It brings back horrible memories that the cursed man Hojo caused," Zack answered venomously. Then a smile covered his face. "I will talk about your man and, well, woman and getting drunk. All Turks should have to go to AAA!"

"AAA?" Cissnei asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Alcoholic Anonymous Association," Zack conformed, nodding. "Well I am pretty sure that is what it stands for. Anyways, Reno and Rude have a nasty habit of passing out from being drunk. I mean I wouldn't complain so much if it wasn't all of the time, but it is. Then I had to watch as Tifa and Barret threw them out of the bar. I mean it was kinda a funny sight. I was always bummed though because I couldn't help."

"Why couldn't you help?" Cissnei asked.

"Because I was dead. Duh! Oh yeah, you asked me how old I am. I am supposed to be 16 right now, but I could also be 30. However, I was 23 years old when I died." Zack whistled. "That in itself is a doozy!"

Tseng could only stare at Zack. "I want to talk about the 'labs.'"

Zack's eyes grew dark and he stared at Tseng. Tseng failed to stop the shiver that ran down his spine. That look was a perfect replica of Sephiroth's. It radiated nothing but power.

"I will not tell you if you don't have the courtesy of believing anything I have told you so far. My time spent in that pit is nothing I am willing to share with strangers in a friend's body," Zack stated in a low, deadly tone. He stood up and started passing.

/ / / / / /

Lazard looked out at the starry night. Would this be the last time? The leak of information about his family could cost him his life. It has been close to 8 hours since Zack confronted him with the bizarre idea of being from the future. Guilt ran through Lazard at the thought of Zack being correct. If Zack was right, then Lazard would end up becoming like his father. He shuddered at the thought of that. A knock at the door drew him away from his thoughts. "Come in."

Lazard restrained from sighing as Angeal walked into the room. What was he going to tell him? What should he tell him? For all he knew Angeal was the one who told Zack about the classified information.

"Sir, do you know where Zack is? You were the last one with him. Normally I wouldn't be too concerned, but he was running a fever yesterday," Angeal said as he stopped in front of the desk, close enough to talk but far enough away so he couldn't read any papers.

Lazard racked his brain for an answer. He didn't want to give the respectable man a lie, but he wasn't going to tell him the truth either. Just when he was going to use a lame excuse, his phone rang. He held up a finger to Angeal as he answered. "Lazard speaking."

"He is telling the truth. I don't know how, but it is the truth," Tseng said softly, making sure that no one but Lazard could hear.

"How?" Lazard asked as he turned to look out the window. He wanted to make sure that Angeal wouldn't put the pieces together.

"He has multiple scars from blades and bullets that weren't there last week. His X-Rays show bone growth. The biggest information that you should know is that he has more mako energy running through his veins then Sephiroth," Tseng stated. "The last thing is that he knows a lot more than he should."

"Like what?" Lazard asked, worried about his own well-being.

"Everything from you, to the Turks, and back to Hojo's experiments." Tseng sounded a little worried.

"What's the status?" Lazard inquired turning to face Angeal.

"He is back in his cell. Another peculiar thing, he's not fighting us like we thought he would. Instead he is lying still," Tseng sounded distracted.

"I will be there in ten minutes." Lazard didn't wait for a response and flipped his phone shut. "Angeal, your student went ahead of you to Wutai this afternoon. He volunteered to get everyone settled and ready to go when you got there."

"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" Angeal stubbornly asked.

"I thought I sent word to you before Fair left," Lazard lied through his teeth as he gathered his stuff to go home. "I have one more urgent matter of the day to attend to. Genesis, Sephiroth, and you will be leaving in two days, on schedule. That is if Genesis has recovered from this afternoon's training incident."

"He is doing a lot better and should be on his feet tomorrow," Angeal responded.

"Good," Lazard stated as he followed Angeal to the door.

Angeal opened the door to let Lazard go out first. "I will be ready in two days then."

Lazard watched Angeal walk down the hall to his office. Angeal disappeared inside where a light was still on. Lazard then turned the opposite way, to the elevator.

/ / / / / / /

Lazard sighed as Hollander and he were escorted to Fair's detainment cell. It hadn't taken much to convince Hollander to come along.

"Sir," Tseng greeted as he met up with them. "Is this really necessary?"

"I will not kill Fair over something like this," Lazard informed Tseng as they stopped at the door.

"But isn't it the same idea?" Tseng petitioned as the door opened to relieve a bored Zack doing squats.

"Fair, you cannot have the information that you have and still live," Lazard announced.

"So, just like that, you're going to kill me?" Zack responded, searching for the answer in his face. While he stood up straight from doing squats, preparing to pull out the bustard sword and fight for his life.

* * *

**_What are your thoughts? What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know. I wonder if anyone will guess it. I will post the most interesting suggestions that I get! XD Hoped you guys enjoyed! XD_**

**_Edited: 4/15/2013_**


	8. 7: Cloud the Spy

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to write these things anyways?**

**The first thing I want to say is thanks! Thank you for all of my readers. And thanks to **_**T.R. Blessing**_** for all of the help!**

**So in this chapter Cloud uses a wind material. I know for some strange reason that FF7 doesn't have it, but for my story, it does. Hey, it's a FanFic. I can bend reality however I like! :D Mwahahahahah!**

* * *

Zack was laying down on his sorry excuse for a bed. His mind was going in different directions. He was glad that the Turks gave him something to counter the stupid Truth Serum. He can't believe he said that his favorite color was pink! However, he was glad that he was able to keep his mouth shut over the more sensitive information. He was also worried about Angeal. Angeal might go poking around for questions, which would not be good. He wasn't worried about Cloud. He could take care of himself.

"Agh!" Zack jumped up and stated to do squats. _I am so board!_

Zack got to 100 squats when the doors opened to reveal Tseng and Lazard.

"Fair, you cannot have the information that you have and still live." Lazard said.

"So, just like that, you're going to kill me?" Zack asked standing straight. His heartbeat stopped when he saw Hollander. "What is he doing here?"

"He is the solution to our problem." Lazard said emotionally.

"No." Zack's instinct to run took over his limbs. _I will not go back!_

Cloud was now standing in front of Shinra. The morning's heat warmed his back. This was a crazy idea, but he couldn't stand by and do nothing, especially if Zack could be in trouble. He was glad that the lifestream sent his friend back with him. He wasn't sure why it did, but it was a great relief.

A white curtain caught Cloud's eye. He looked up to see a window opened. He smirked to himself. At this distance, he shouldn't have been able to see it, but his enhancements made it easy. The window would be the perfect way to get in. He was surprised to see it still opened. Now how to do it?

Cloud decided to look around the sector to see if there was anything useful. As he walked around, he realized how dreary this place was. No wonder flowers never grew here. It wasn't a place for such beauties to flourish. He knew the real reason was the Mako reactors. The reactors soaked up everything that made a place flourish. The only thing that it left was the broken, the greedy, and the needy.

Cloud walked into an ally and saw a rope with a grappling hook. "How convenient."

Cloud walked over to the rope and picked it up. Once he got to the Shinra building, he decided it would be better if he got onto the building next to it. He looked up at its height. He ran towards the building and leapt in the sky using Aero. It sent him far enough that he did a flip in the air and landed gracefully on top of the building. He looked up at the window to see it was still opened. Cloud swung the grappling hook around in a circle and then sent in flying at the window. It went straight in. Smiling, he tugged the rope to make sure that it was stuck then he rand and jumped pulling himself up.

It had only take Cloud a couple of minutes to scale the side of the Shinra building. Thankfully, this side of the building was still in the dark. Cloud jumped into the room and wound up his new tool. Once he was satisfied, he dropped it. The grappling hook disappeared, like his weapon did when he didn't need it anymore. Cloud looked around to find himself in Zack's apartment. Quietly, Cloud made his way to Zack's room to find it empty. He hadn't seen anyone in the living room either. Footsteps in the hall encouraged Cloud to hide.

"No, he just said that Zack left ahead to Wutai." Angeal said. "I did think it was strange, but should I have told him I believed him lying?"

Cloud peeked out from his hiding spot to see that Angeal was talking on the phone.

"It is something he would do, but not without talking to me first." Angeal smiled. "I know I am not his parent, but I am his mentor. I have the right to worry about a puppy that constantly gets himself into trouble."

Angeal walked into the Kitchen to come back out.

"It doesn't seem right. Something must have happened." Angeal replied as he walked out the door.

Cloud climbed out of his hiding spot. _So Angeal doesn't know what is going one, but Lazard does. I must have a chat with the director._

Cloud walked over to the air vents and climbed in. He smiled to himself. Shinra never did have the tightest security in here. Reno said so himself. Accessing Zack's memories, Cloud navigated his way to the director's room.

"Yes, Fair stabilized." A voice that Cloud didn't recognize answered. Cloud looked at the source to see a Turk setting across from Lazard.

"Thank you Vlad." Lazard said from his desk.

"You are not your dad Lazard." That last comment made Cloud worry.

"I know, but Tseng was right as well. What I decided to do was the same as dying in a case." Lazard said as he ran a hand through is hair. "I just hope that Zack survives Wutai and life, so I can apologize for it."

"By what he said he won't have a problem. What are you going to do about the cadet?" Vlad asked.

"I want to leave him where he's at. I don't think he will hurt anyone unless we give him cause." Lazard answered. "I just hope that if he hears what happened that I only did it to save Fair."

"So when is Fair leaving?" Vlad asked.

"As soon as he can," Lazard said with a sigh. "Vlad my friend I hope I did the right thing."

"We all do whenever we act." Vlad got up. "I will get Zack over to Juno by helicopter so that he is there to ship off."

"Could you have one of your man find Strife and follow him. I don't want anyone to die," Lazard asked.

"Consider it already done." Vlad walked to the door and opened it. "Lazard, sometimes we make a choice that seems horrible, but given the surrounding information people find out that it the choice was the best that they were given."

Lazard didn't get the chance to reply, Vlad left the room and closed the door softly behind him.

"I hope that Fair will forgive me."

Cloud sat down on the other side of his unconscious friend. He was glad that Reno didn't realize that Cloud wasn't an officer. He smiled under his helmet at the thought of some Turk running around Midgar trying to find him. They would probably look for Cloud in the Infantryman suit; the same suit that he had abandoned on his shopping trip for his phone. He had his regular clothes on underneath.

Moaning caused Cloud to look down at his friend.

"Shh, sleep Zack." Cloud confronted his friend as he laid a hand on his shoulder. The trip was short. They landed a little ways away from Juno where a van was waiting. Cloud helped transport Zack to the van. As soon as the two of them were settled in the back with other infantryman, the van took off. Cloud was glad to have gotten rid of his motion sickness. Cloud looked around to see eyes staring at Zack.

"What's wrong with him?" One of them asked Cloud.

"He had some bad food and is sleeping it off." Cloud thought that this was reasonable. "He eats everything he can get his hands on."

His muscles relaxed as the other man laughed.

"Your target was last seen getting on the helicopter with Fair. Your job is to get them separated and keep Strife out of trouble." Vlad said as he drove the helicopter to land on Juno's helipad. "Don't kill him, use force if you need to."

"Understood," the burnet Turk answered as she climbed out of the helicopter and to the vans where the next regiment of Infantrymen were filling out of.

**Okay so I want to write and upload another chapter for you people. I thought that it was somewhat mean of me to leave you guys off like that. However, I still haven't told you about what Lazard did to Zack yet… I guess you just have to keep reading. ^.~ **

**Review please! 3**


	9. 8: Problems for Everyone

**Disclaimer: *sigh* -.- duh! Do I need to say more?**

**Okay so here is the next chapter…. I don't think I have anything to say for this without giving some of it away…. I do have a request, don't hate me! *looks frantically for a hiding place stops to realize that everyone is still watching* Hehee Anyways...on with the reading! ^.^ Don't forget to read the end chapter notes! Thanks!**

* * *

"I think I am gonna be sick." Zack mumbled just loud enough for Cloud to hear.

"Hey, stop the car!" Cloud said as he looked down at his now green friend. As soon as the car slowed down enough to land without rolling. Cloud grabbed his friend and jumped out the back. He made it to the side of the road just in time for Zack to lose the contents of his stomach. No matter how disgusting it might have looked, Cloud stared at it. The puke held a green tint to it.

"Zack," Cloud turned to his friend after another batch of food and Mako energy was released. "What did they do to you?"

"Yo, is he okay?" Cloud looked up to see the driver ask.

"No." Cloud sated as he quickly grabbed his friend before he fell over. "He needs to rest before continuing."

"Can't wait for you," the driver said.

"Leave the motorcycle that's in the back," Cloud said. "I'll reach the port before the boats leave."

"Alright," the driver said.

Cloud laid Zack on his side and helped get the bike out of the back. One of the infantryman handed Cloud a bag, saying that it might help. Then he watched as the van took off leaving Zack, the motorcycle, and Cloud. He looked down at his friend to see him sleeping again. Cloud dropped the bag and looked through it. It had water and food rations, a sleeping bag, and some other items (potions, elixirs, antidotes, and eyedrops). Cloud put everything back in the bag then put the bag on his back. He knelt in front of Zack. He was going to wake his friend, but decided better on it. It would be nice to have some quiet. Cloud looked around and saw no shelter. If they stayed there, the Turks would have no problem finding them. He lifted Zack to his feet and helped him walk over to the bike. He settled his friend in front of him. He kicked the stand up and revved the engine. A smile spread on his lips as he took off the opposite direction.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Cissnei walked down to the docks and straight to the van with her target. It was a different type of target then she usually had, but a target is still a target. She waited until the infantryman piled out. She then walked over to help get Fair out to find that the back was empty. Scowling, she walked up towards the driver.

"Where is the 2nd class SOLDIER?" She asked sweetly.

"Him and that officer jumped out of the car. The SOLDIER boy was throwin' up everywhere." The driver then quickly added. "I left the cycle with them so that they can catch up."

"You _gave_ him a motorcycle?!" Cissnei couldn't believe her luck. She pulled out her phone and walked away. _This has to be the first time that I am mad with my job. How stupid can they get!_

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

It was dark and starting to get cold. Cloud pulled the bike up to an abandon house. It was the perfect place to stay for the night. He only found it recently, back in the regular time. _I guess this is the regular time now. There's no going back._

Cloud got Zack inside and leaned him against the wall. He pulled out the sleeping bag and laid it on the couch. Satisfied, he got his friend and laid him in it. He laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Zack, I am going to go get some water. I'll be right back."

Zack stirred but didn't wake. What did they do to him? Cloud got to his feet and walked the hidden trail to the stream. He filled up the water canteen. Then he knelt down, taking a drink of the cool water. As soon as he was satisfied, he started the track back. Once he was inside, he got out the food rations and ate some of the jerky. After his meal, he got out the crackers and walked over to Zack.

"Zack you need to eat something." Cloud said softly shaking his friend.

Zack's only response was a moan. Cloud continued to nudge his friend.

"Come on Zack I will feed them to you if I have to." Cloud threatened.

"Tired," Zack said in a weak voice.

"Okay," Cloud said softly. "But you still need to eat."

"K," Zack lifted his hand. Cloud put a cracker in it. Zack gently gripped it and brought it to his mouth. He nibbled on it until it was gone.

"Good," Cloud said. "You have five left."

It took Cloud some encouragements and threats for Zack to eat all five crackers. All the while, his eyes stayed shut. Once Zack had finished all of the food and had some water, Cloud went out to get some fire wood.

Collecting the firewood was no problem not even with the monsters that were out at this time of day. Cloud made it back to the house within seven minutes. He walked to the fireplace and started a fire. After that task was done, he walked over to check on Zack. Zack's forehead glistened with sweat. Cloud took off a glove and put it on Zack's forehead to find it hot.

"What did Shinra do to you?"

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"What!" Lazard yelled over the phone. "How did this happen?"

Angeal watched the once nervous Director pace the room. _What is he planning?_

"This is not good. Find them." Lazard said calmer. He waited for the other person to talk. "No. Yes that would be the key."

Angeal wasn't sure what was going on, but he got a bad feeling that it involved Zack. Lazard had lied to him about sending him a message. It was also very fishy that Zack didn't tell Angeal about going ahead. He would have been too excited not to share the information. Then there was the fact that Zack's phone wasn't on.

"Do whatever you think is best." Lazard said as he hung up. "Thanks for coming to see me Angeal."

"Not a problem," Angeal said. "What can I help you with?"

"I am worried about Genesis." Lazard said sitting down.

"Genesis, sir?" Angeal asked as he sat as well.

"Yes, the wound is still not healing. I don't want to send him to Wutai like that." Lazard rubbed his temples.

"Should we try another blood transfusion?" Angeal asked; he too was concerned about that stupid wound.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"I'm cold." Cloud barely caught Zack's words.

Cloud went over to his friend and placed his hand on his forehead again. "Zack, you're burning up. We need to get this fever down."

"I am too tired." Zack said weakly.

"I know." Cloud said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Cloud was confused.

"I can't fight it anymore." Zack's voice seemed like he was already sleeping…or worse.

"What are you fighting? What did they do to you?" Cloud had to fix this. He was not let the worst happen, not again.

"I'm sorry… bye, Cloud."

"Zack!"

* * *

**dun Dun DUUUNNN! So I don't get any "I hate you," Zack does not die! Sorry I still haven't told you what they did to him yet… you'll find out soon. I am glad to say that Cissnei finally had a part in this chapter…ok so more than the other ones. Angeal is finally putting the pieces together. It is a good thing, right?**

**Tell me your thoughts! I LOVE to hear them. It makes me want to post more! *hint hint* XD**


	10. 9: The Clawed hand

**Disclaimer: Don't own FF7… But this story I do! :D**

**Hey guys. Thanks for all of your support in this. It is really nice to know a silly story is liked so much. So I thought I was going to fill you in on what's going on, but I decided that You guys needed to see Zack's point of view through all of this.**

* * *

_Zack walked backwards until his back was up against the cell. "I will NOT go!"_

"_Zack," Lazard said stepping up. "You need to calm down. You aren't going anywhere."_

"_Get that man out of here then." Zack said pointing at Hollander. He could not stand that lunatic's presence. He might have been able to tolerate it before the labs, but now no. Zack backed up into the corner as far away from the scientist he could get. "I don't want him anywhere near me."_

"_Zack," Tseng said. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't care what you believe, but get the Thing away from me." Zack tried to bury deeper into the corner. Then the flash backs started. Knives glinted in the lights. Green surrounded everywhere. He heard screams surrounding him. Zack curled into the tightest ball that he could and shut his eyes tightly. _I don't want to remember these! Take them away.

"_Zack," A clam washed over him when he heard Ifalna's voice. "Zack you are safe here."_

He opened his eyes to find himself curled up in a ball, floating in the lifestream. The peace didn't last long, though. A tremor started at his core and ran along the length of his body. Pain erupted everywhere as the nightmares stated again.

Zack heard another scream, maybe it was his in real life. Zack opened his eyes again to find the scientist replaced by Tseng and a doctor standing over him muttering something incoherent. He was glad that evil man had left. Zack had no clue what he had done to him, all he knew as that he wasn't liking the results.

Zack focused back on the people in front of him in time to see another dreadful sight. Despite his pain, he started to thrash as he saw a needle. Tseng immediately came over to hold down his arm. He knew he was trying to say something, but it was lost in the pain and fear that wrecked his body.

Then all at once, the pain began to fade away to nothing. Zack felt his hold on reality break as he slipped into darkness. He awoke several times. First he was being transported somewhere. Then there was a hand on his shoulder and a clamming voice. Was that Cloud? The worst of it came when he was oriented enough to feel himself being tussled about.

_I think I am gonna be sick._ Zack wasn't sure if he said this part aloud, but it didn't matter, he thought. He was going to be sick as the tussling worsened. _That's it. It's gone._

Zack wasn't sure where he was. Between his eyes not focusing on anything and throwing up, he only was the impression of brown and a little bit of green. He was sure that he heard Cloud talking. Another sense of peace washed over him. He let the darkness wash over him.

Zack knew that he had entered the lifestream as soon as his eyes had closed. He liked it there, the pain that he was feeling reduced greatly. He let himself float. He still wasn't sure what was going one, but he knew that he need help. After what seemed like an eternity, Zack was finally able to formulate his question.

"Ifalna," Zack said softly, his throat hurt. Heck everything hurt. "Help me… please…"

"There is nothing I can do." Ifalna said as her presences surrounded Zack protectively.

Zack was torn from the lifestream. The pain and worry washed over him again. He heard Cloud say something, but Zack couldn't make it out. Then Cloud was shaking him awake again.

"Zack you need to eat something." Cloud said softly shaking Zack.

Zack felt a moan escape his throat as he over sensitive body sent flares of pain to his brain.

"Come on Zack I will feed them to you if I have to." Cloud threatened.

"Tired," Zack managed to say.

"Okay," Cloud said softly. "But you still need to eat."

_Dang it Cloud. I don't feel good. Hollander did something to me. I am in serious pain and you want me to eat some stupid crackers._ Zack wanted to yell at Cloud, but the concern in his friend's voice reminded he spent caring for his comatose friend. "K."

How he'd managed it, Zack would never know. Nevertheless, he somehow grabbed the cracker and ate it. Feeling satisfied, he began to let sleep wash over him.

"Good." Cloud's voice brought him back to reality. "You have five left."

Zack ended up eating the rest after Cloud's constant nagging annoyed him. Was this how Cloud felt when Zack was trying to look after him?

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Zack," Zack opened his eyes at Ifalna's voice.

"I am really tired and scared," Zack mumbles. "I don't feel good at all."

"It is part of what they did." Ifalna sounded concerned for the young man.

Zack shuddered, trying to keep the cold away and the pain at bay. "What's gonna happen?"

"I am not sure, but I can tell you that not all of it will be permanent," Ifalna said.

"Will I be able to come back?" Zack asked looking around the beauty of the lifestream. It wasn't just green as everyone thought, but a rainbow of colors twisting and colliding make a world kaleidoscope. It was a safe place where nightmares and people couldn't reach him.

"I am truly sorry," Ifalna said as her presence wrapped around Zack. "This will be your last time, until you die."

Even though the lifestream was never cold before now, Zack started to feel cold. A numb cold ripped Zack from his safe place and into darkness twisting around his core.

"I'm cold." Zack said between chattering teeth. Zack could hear Cloud get up and move to him. He flinched when Cloud's hand touched his forehead, adding to the cold already racking his body.

"Zack, you're burning up. We need to get this fever down." Cloud sounded worried

"I am too tired." Zack said weakly.

"I know." Cloud said softly.

Zack felt apart of him slowly being removed as he gave into the pain and fear. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Cloud sounded confused.

"I can't fight it anymore."

"What are you fighting? What did they do to you?" Zack knew that his friend would do anything for him. However, this was a fight only for Zack and he lost.

"I'm sorry… bye, Cloud."

_Zack felt like he was falling down a black pipe. Zack was afraid to see the light at the end of the tunnel. His fear only worsened when he saw a sleeping Jenovah. His heart skipped a beat as Jenovah's eyes snapped opened._

"_So, you are the one who was sent here to destroy my beautiful feature?" Jenovah's voice seemed to snake its way through Zack. "Well that is going to change."_

_Zack tried to run as a clawed hand reached out for him. Fear started to shake his body as he realized he couldn't move. Jenovah's hand came crashing down on Zack._

* * *

**Okay so now you know a part of what they did to him. If you didn't catch it. Hollander injected Jenovah cells in him. This part is going to play a big part in the story itself. The other thing that Hollander did will be reviled next chapter. **

**Review please!**


	11. 10: Silver vs Chocobo

**Disclaimer: Why do we need to do this anyways?**

**Okay so before you those of you who have already read this chapter say "What the *#&!" I revised some of the chapter so that Sephiroth wasn't too out of character. That and the chapter flows a lot better. So I know that you have already read it, I ask that your glance through it one more time! **

**For those of you who haven't read this chapter: This is the chapter that you have been waiting for! dun Dun DUUUNNNN! :D …so I know that this chapter is kind of short, I hope that you like it anyways. My guinea pig (aka my sister) said that she enjoyed it.**

* * *

Cloud woke up to the sound of someone coming. He looked at Zack to see that he was still sleeping. Cloud was happy that his fever had broken earlier that day. This was their second night in the house. He swore under his breath as he heard footsteps again. He silently got up and walked to the window. He wasn't surprise to see a figure walking out of the bushes. He was surprised, though, to see that the figure was Sephiroth.

Cloud walked to the door, not hiding the sound of his feet. Sephiroth already knew that he was in here; therefor there was no reason to hide. Cloud opened the door as Sephiroth walked out into the middle of the clearing.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked.

"I don't want to cause problems I am only here to rescue a SOLDIER." Sephiroth said holding up his hands.

"Why should I believe you?" Cloud asked.

"I was told that he was kidnapped and the trail led here." Sephiroth said as if that explained everything.

"Sorry, there's no SOLDIER here." Cloud said as he still kept an eye on his once greatest enemy.

Sephiroth looked around, as if thinking. "I would like to look around please. To see if there are any more clues, then."

"You won't find anything." Cloud said.

"Why are you so sure?" Sephiroth asked, obviously starting to get suspicious.

"Because I know." Cloud said casually.

"Fair is here, isn't he?" Sephiroth said laying a hand on his sword.

"Zack Fair? Yes, he's here, but he is no SOLDIER. Why do you want him back so much? So you can screw with his genetics and body again?" Cloud was not happy that of all the people that Shinra could have sent to supposedly 'rescue' his friend, they sent Sephiroth. He wondered how much they told Sephiroth.

"Where did you hear that?" Sephiroth asked critically watching him.

"I didn't hear it," Cloud said. "I witnessed it with my own eyes. I heard his screams as the scientist cut him open."

"Fair has been through no such things." Sephiroth must have thought Cloud to be insane because his voice changed as he if were attempting to talk to a child.

Cloud had heard enough. He didn't like someone, who is likely younger than him as well as an old enemy, pitting him. He wasn't going to stand there all night listening to reasoning's and truths that Sephiroth believed. He knew that the general didn't know better, but that still didn't make him trust Sephiroth. He summoned his fusion weapon. "If you want him, you are going to have _try_ to kill me first."

"If that is how you want it." Sephiroth said as he drew his masamune.

Neither waited, they rushed in to strike the first blow. Cloud didn't want to hurt Sephiroth, just knock him out. Despite all of the trouble that he had caused him, he believed that Sephiroth was still innocent. Cloud swung his weapon. Their blades clashed, sending sparks everywhere. He jumped back and casted a mastered fire spell at Sephiroth. Who jumped easily out of the way of the cascading fire. Cloud dodged sideways as Sephiroth attacked again, aiming for his shoulder.

Cloud knew that Sephiroth was holding back on him, as he was to Sephiroth. Neither wanted to kill the other, however, neither was willing to give up without a fight. So the battle continued. Cloud was starting to get frustrated; he wasn't able to make a mark on the silver general without the general making one on him. None of the marks were deep enough to be called a cut, just scratches. Cloud and Sephiroth fought harder the longer the battle took place. Their weapons clashed and they ended up inches away from each other's faces. Cloud's concentration was broken when he saw a smirk on the General's face.

"What's so funny?" Cloud demanded as they separated.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Sephiroth said in a voice that sounded like he was having fun. Not the twisted I-am-going-to-take-away-everything-you-cherish fun, but a fun like a kid playing on a playground.

"Different places, mostly experience." Cloud strangely answered the question. _Fighting you mostly, but I hope that reality stays a memory._

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Zack woke up to the sound of a fight. He looked around to find himself in an unfamiliar place. There were signs of a fire in the fireplace. He slowly sat up, his body fighting him. He ignored it and stood. Using the objects around the dusty place, he walked to the open door. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw what was going on. _The_ General Sephiroth was fighting a blond haired boy. He hadn't met the general in person, but he knew a lot more about him then the average person or SOLDIER from Angeal. He had to stop the fight; someone was going to get hurt.

"Stop!" Zack wasn't sure who looked more worried, Sephiroth or the chocobo. "You'll hurt him."

Both stopped and glanced at him. Seeing Zack must have given the two more of a reason to duel. They started their fight again, but this time more seriously. Zack watched in amazement, as they seemed equally matched. When one got a scratch, the other one had a similar one in no time. Zack followed their twists and turns, their jumps and swings until he felt his legs give beneath them. Two sets of steady hands caught him before he collided with the ground. Zack looked up to see both Sephiroth and the blond look at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked. Somehow, his voice seemed familiar.

"Fair?" Sephiroth's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I…" He looked back at the blonde as the two lowered him into a sitting position. "Who are you?"

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

The question felt like a blow to his gut. Cloud stared at his best friend, his only friend here. "You don't know me?"

"No…" Zack said.

Rage surged through Cloud as he remembered what Zack had told him.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry?" Cloud was confused._

"_I can't fight it anymore." Zack's voice seemed like he was already sleeping…or worse._

"_What are you fighting? What did they do to you?" Cloud had to fix this. He was not let the worst happen, not again._

"_I'm sorry… bye, Cloud."_

"I am going to kill him." Cloud's voice was a low threating hiss.

"Who?" Sephiroth asked.

"You," Cloud pointed at Sephiroth. "Protect him."

With that, Cloud stormed off. He was too furious to think. If he had stayed around Zack any longer when he was this mad, he might have taken his anger out on his friend. He stormed through the forest like an angry mother bear, to the bike. His mood worsened as a headache started. Before he got to the bike though, he had to jump out of the way, as a rekka planted itself where he had been standing. Glaring at his surroundings, he tried to pin point where the weapon had come from.

Cloud reached up to swat away the annoying bug that had just bit him. But instead of a bug he found a dart. Cloud swore under his breath yet again as his vision went dark. The last thing that he saw were a Turk's feet walking up to him. _How stupid can I get? Then again, they are a Turks. That is their job. Sneaky little…_

* * *

**So I still want to know what you guys think is going to happen, but in order for me to know, you've got to review! PLEASE! BTW Thanks for the three or four people who always review. You know who you are and for that… Hershey Kisses!**

**PLEASE! REVIEW. Some of you may think that sharing your thoughts really doesn't matter. (Sad to say I used to be one of them) But authors LOVE it when you review! SO PLEASE!**

**0.o Wow…I think I am begging at this point…**


	12. 11: Sick Puppy and Chocobo

**Disclaimer:… … … … 0.o… … … nope don't own… … … … T.T**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while…no excuses this time. Sorry! ANYWAYS, I hope you like it. The chapter starts with Cloud being sick. I do have a reason for this…I might explain it next chapter…. So yah. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Tseng watched the troubled man sleeping. His head moved back and forth with the entire nightmare. His fever was claiming and there was nothing that can be done to fix things. At least nothing, that won't alert Lazard that the Turks had the blonde.

"Aerith!" Cloud sat up straight eyes wide. "I have to save her."

"You need to lie down." Tseng said gently nudging the sick man down.

Cloud knocked Tseng hand away. Then sat up and swung his legs off the bed. "You should know better than to try to stop me."

As soon as he saw Cloud starting to fall, Tseng quickly grabbed the blonde's arm. "You need to rest, you are very sick."

"The only thing wrong with me is Jehnova." Cloud started to walk forward. "_He_ will kill her if I don't leave now."

Tseng stepped in front of Cloud to see that his sickness caused the hallucination. Tseng knew what to do. "Who's going to kill her?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud said as he tried to push past the Turk.

"Sephiroth?" Tseng then remembered what Zack had said. The two of them were sent back in time to stop a catastrophe. Could this be it? "Where were they headed?"

Cloud looked at him and blinked. "Tseng…Where are we?"

"Midgar." Tseng watched as Cloud tried to process what was happening. Cloud looked around to see the medic bay. Fear washed over him.

"_Get me out of here!_" Cloud screamed in Wuatian.

Tseng had to hold Cloud still as he tried to make a mad dash to the door. "Strife you need to calm down."

"_No, not Strife. I am…"_ Cloud fell on his knees gripping his head. "Help me."

"Raquel." Tseng shouted for the doctor. He knelt down next to the anguished blonde. "Breath, take deep breathes."

"What's happening?" Raquel asked as she entered the room.

"I am not sure." Tseng said as Raquel took in the situation. Cloud was on the floor holding his head.

"Cabhair dom le do thoil?" Cloud seemed to plead through clenched teeth.

"First step is to stop the pain." Doctor Raquel walked to the cabinet and pulled out a syringe and needle.

"Cloud, Dr. Raquel is going to help—"

"No!" Cloud tried to stand and get away. Tseng reached out and pushed Cloud back down.

"You need to calm down." Tseng tried reasoning. He would end up hurting himself if he continued to thrash about.

When he realized there was no escape, Cloud fell limp in Tseng's arms whimpering. Tseng wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Cloud curled himself into the tightest ball possible, shaking. His eyes tightly shut as he brought both hands back to his hand. As soon as Raquel started walking towards him, Cloud tried to burry himself into Tseng while holding his head.

"This is only to stop the pain correct, nothing else?" Tseng said stopping the doctor from coming closer.

"Tseng, I assure you that I will not intentionally cause him harm." Raquel said when she understood where the question came from. Tseng nodded and Raquel quickly gave Cloud the drug. "There, you should feel the effects of it soon."

"Aerith dúirt go raibh mé riamh ina n-aonar," Cloud said in the strange langue again. "But they aren't here… no one is here…"

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

The moon light lit Angeal's worn carpet path. He was anxious to hear why only Genesis was sent to Wuati. Lazard didn't tell him the specifics in the message that he gotten at lunch, but for some reason Sephiroth was sent out on a mission and Angeal was to wait for Lazard outside of his office. Angeal knew that Lazard was pushing his meeting off with him, increasing the sneaking suspicion that the whole mess had to do with Zack. Why did every bad feeling involve Zack these days? Angeal continued his pacing.

"Angeal, you are needed at the helipad." A 2nd said.

Angeal stopped pacing and looked between the 2nd and the director's door. "Can it wait?"

"Sephiroth said to get you up there before…." The 2nd wasn't given at chance to finish the sentence as the 1st practically flew for the elevator.

Angeal got to the elevator; he released a sigh of relief to find it empty. He punched a code into the machine before the door closed. The code would insure that the elevator wouldn't stop until his destination. He made it to the top of the building in record timing for the middle of the day. He got there just as Sephiroth came out of the helicopter.

"How was the mission?" Angeal asked.

"Interesting," Sephiroth answered as he looked behind him. "You can get out on your own?"

"Yah," Zack's voice floated out from the copter. Sephiroth shoot out a hand as Zack stumbled out. "Maybe not…"

"Zack, I thought you were in Wuati." Angeal rushed over and took his student's arm.

"I don't…" Zack reached up with his free hand and cupped his head.

"He has been experiencing a lot of headaches since I found him." Sephiroth said, taking the lead.

"To the med—" Angeal was about to say.

"No I—" Zack stopped walking and took his other arm away from Angeal to cradle his head. Because Zack took away his support, Angeal had to catch him quickly. Causing Angeal to kneel as Zack's body went limp.

"Zack?" Angeal asked.

"Please…no labs…" Zack's voice sounded weak.

"Perhaps we can go to my apartment and I can send for one of my outside doctors?" Sephiroth offered.

"Are you sure that is okay?" Angeal asked.

"Yes, I believe I need a check-up anyways." Sephiroth stated as he turned on his heals to enter the building.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Sephiroth was already calling his personal doctor when Angeal, who was helping Zack walk, got into the elevator. The phone rang twice.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to call for a couple of more days." A male voice answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no, Dr. Daniel." Sephiroth answered.

"Oh?" Daniel chuckled, not like Hojo's creepy one. His laugh was one that sounded safe and fun.

Sephiroth smirked. "Just come through the front doors. I will meet you there."

"I am free, thanks for asking." Daniel said. He chuckled again when Sephiroth didn't reply. "I will be there in 10 minutes."

Sephiroth hung up the phone and looked at his astonished friend. "What?"

"Nothing." Angeal said as he looked at his student.

Sephiroth took the moment to look over the young man. His eyes were gently closed, sleeping. His face seemed to be flushed from a fever. Sephiroth wasn't sure if it was a bad one or not just by looking at it. Zack looked pale and he seemed to be having a nightmare.

"_You," The strange blond man pointed at him. "Protect him."_

_Who was that man? How can he be as strong as me? _Sephiroth took his gaze off the sick puppy to straight ahead of him. _We seemed to be matched in skill. But I don't know if that is true or not. The warrior seemed to be holding back. Why? He said that if I wanted Zack I had to kill him. I don't even understand why I held back either… _

The ding of the elevator brought Sephiroth from his thoughts. He handed Angeal the key to his room and watched his friend walk away. He pushed the button for the main floor. _The warrior fighting was not the only thing to intrigue me. He definitely choose not to hurt me. He also had more matria on him then just the fire, yet that was the only one he used. There was also the reaction he had when he saw Zack. Was that a sense of peace the warrior had? How does seeing someone give you a sense of peace? _

Sephiroth's thoughts ran in circles as elevator doors opened. He saw Daniel leaning against the stairs with his back to the door, facing the elevator.

"Ah, General," Daniel said waving at him. "You're late."

"Humph." Sephiroth said as the doctor got into the elevator. Sephiroth pushed the button for the First's apartments. He didn't have to use any special codes to get to his destination quickly. Once the First's apartment's floor was pushed and a First was recognized the elevator took them to that floor imminently. Shinra had learned quickly not to keep an anxious First waiting for his room.

Once the elevator's door opened for the last time, Sephiroth lend the way to his room. He used the word 'room' generously. Sephiroth knew that two infantryman's dorms could fit in his 'room.' Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth had done the math one of the days they were board. Sephiroth walked in and over to Angeal. Angeal had gotten a cloth wet and had placed it on Zack's forehead. He was sitting next to Zack and was watching him intently.

"Dr. Daniel, this is Zackary Fair. I called you here to look at him." Sephiroth gestured to the sleeping Second.

"I am Dr. Daniel Iyasu. I have my own small business in town." The doctor walked over to Angeal and offered his hand. Angeal took it. "I have been treating Sephiroth for about 6 ½ years now."

"Thanks for coming," Angeal said. "My name is Angeal Hewley. I am Zack's mentor."

"You seem to be more than just a mentor." Dr. Daniel said as he started to take out his instruments.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of Daniel Iyasu? His last name is supposed to mean Heal in Japanese… I used an online translator so it could be wrong.**

**Oh yeah the following is what Cloud said (the langue is Irish…well so says Google translator)**

**Cabhair dom le do thoil **_**Help me please**_

**Aerith dúirt go raibh mé riamh ina n-aonar **_**Aerith said that I was never alone**_

**So tell me what you think. Do you have any ideas? I'd like to hear them.**


	13. 12: The Tornado

**So this is REALLY short. Sorry about that. Though if I were to add any more to it then it wouldn't be the same story. T.T I tried to add in everyplace I could think of. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud felt himself floating. He didn't really mind though. Wherever he was held a sense of peace. He knew he was safe here.

"Cloud," A familiar voice said. "You need to find my daughter."

"Who are you?" Cloud asked.

"You must go to Aerith, she can help you." The voice said kindly as the sensation of floating vanished. Cloud could feel himself falling. He reached out for anything he could hold on to.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Cloud's eye flew open. He winced as peoples' memories invaded. He looked around to see everything off colored. His world looked like the colors were drained from everything and different tints of green where replacing it. He found himself in an unfamiliar place. It was a plain room with a bed, dresser, desk, chair, and nightstand. His head pounded as the memories invaded again.

Cloud pushed himself into a sitting position. He didn't wait for his body to rebel; he immediately got up to his feet. Spotting the window, Cloud shuffled his way there. It seemed to take forever to get there because he had to pause several times. He looked out the open window to see a green Midgar below. He shut his eyes tight as memories that were not his invaded again. He took his hands off the window to grip his head. Usually this isn't a bad thing, but Cloud was not steady on his feet. He fell out of the window and to the streets below.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Cessnei was starting to dislike her job. The pay was great, but the jobs were starting to get annoying. At least one job in particular. Missions: Strife. She understood that this was a mission to Strife and Fair's lives. That didn't make her happy to babysit. She opened the door to an extra room on the Turks level, where Cloud Strife was sleeping.

This was the room where Cloud Strife should be sleeping! Cessnei looked around the room to find the missing Chocobo. Her eyes caught sight of him just before he fell out the window. " #$*!"

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Cursing Cloud pushed off the building and toward another one. He summoned his fusion weapons and plunged in into the abandoned building. He started at the building as his decent slowed. How did he know that it was abandoned?

As soon as he stopped moving, Cloud pushed off the building and landed gracefully on the ground. He put away his weapon and his knees gave out from under him. The memories and information seemed to swirl like a tornado in Cloud's mind, tearing up everything. Cloud willed it to go away and pushed it to the back of his mind. He needed to find Aerith like the voice had told him. He knew that he had never heard the voice before, but he somehow knew it. _%*#&! What is going on? Who was that lady? I don't understand this. Zack what's happening?!_

Cloud started his journey to Aerith. Everywhere he looked he saw flashes of memories that were not his own. Information came out of nowhere, like how the building was built, who originally designed the streets, what someone was thinking. The worst of it was the people, memories and thought, whom were no longer living. The new memories, thoughts, personalities, and information invaded him adding to the tornado. They tore up who he was. His body seemed to be at war with itself.

"Don't do it." A sweet female voice called.

Cloud stopped and looked around. He had been walking, struggling within his mind, and didn't even notice that he was no longer near the Shinra building. He was in Mako Reactor 5. It was the same one where he fell after an explosion…no he refused to fight his mentor…no, that wasn't it either. He brought a hand to his head. The tornado came back with relentless revenge. Cloud let go of his head and gripped the railing to try to keep up right.

"Strife, are you okay." The sweet voice asked again. Cloud jumped back as a hand laid on his shoulder.

"Don't touch." He looked at the face the hand belonged to. The tornado vanished and was replaced with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "…Cissnei?"

"Strife, you need to come back and relax. You fever is still too high." Cissnei said as she walked toward Cloud.

Cloud stepped away from her. He didn't trust her. He didn't have a fever, this was something else altogether. Flashes of Cissnei assaulted Cloud. There was a scene at Costo D'Siol, by some beach in the middle of the night, and one outside of his family's house in Gangaga. Cloud brought his hands up to his head again. He never lived in Gangaga.

"Get out of my head!" Cloud yelled as he backed up to the railing.

"Who's in your head?" Cissnei asked as she took another step forward. "Be careful Cloud, the railing is behind you."

"No! Stay away!" Cloud yelled as he backed up further against the railing.

Cloud's head throbbed as the tornado struck again. Gripping his head, he tried to make it go away. He turned around to grip the railing as his knees started to give, his green world spinning. He didn't hear Cissnei anymore or the railing breaking. The last sensation Cloud had before he blacked out was falling.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Cissnei didn't take time to think. She rushed forward and managed to grab Strife's gloved hand. "Well that was a close call. Glad that I actually caught you this time. What are you doing here anyways?"

She started pull him up only to realize that her body was slowly gravitating toward the edge. "Not good."

She swung her other hand to the railing, that hadn't fallen, in time for the rest of her body fall off the edge with Strife's. "Okay Strife, I need your help. Cloud?"

Cissnei looked down to see the Cloud was no longer conscious. Cursing she tried to pull herself up. She stopped short when she heard metal scrapping. She inspected the railing again only to see that it was breaking. She then made a big mistake and looked down. Usually it wouldn't be so bad, but she was terrified of heights. Her blood froze as she imagined falling for such a huge height.

She screamed as the railing broke. This was the worst way to die for being a Turk. This was the worst mission ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! We are FINALLY getting the relationship part of the story! YAY! XD Yes I am pairing up Cessnei and Cloud. I got the suggestion from a reader and I couldn't say no to try! Especially the more I thought about incorporating it in the cuter it got. Tifa fans, don't worry. I am pairing her up with someone else…at least that is the plan. Who knows maybe Tifa will decide it to be a big fat NO! LoL XD**

**Anyways tell me what you think. And for all those unanswered question I hope to answer them soon! XD**


	14. 13: What's Not to Believe?

**Disclaimer: ... T.T...**

**Sorry for to wait. So I hope that this answers some questions that you have. I will be going on with the story plot in the next chapter... this seems like a REALLY long detour... but I do have a reason for my madness! :) MWAHAHAHAHAH! Anyways... *blushes* enjoy reading!**

* * *

Cissnei woke with a start. She jumped up and looked around her. She was in the abandoned church in the Slums. She looked up to where her and Cloud fell through. Cloud! She looked towards the ground of find him. She spotted him automatically. He was lying right where she was, still unconscious but breathing steadily. _He must have broken my fall._

"Oh, I thought the red head was watching me today?" Aerith said from behind Cissnei.

"Aerith." Cissnei turned around.

"Cloud," Aerith gasped as she rushed to him. "What happened?"

"We fell from the reactor." Cissnei said as she pointed up.

"Aerith?" Cloud mumbled in his sleep. His eyebrows bunched together and his hands shot to his head. "Máthair, cabhrú liom le do thoil."

"Shhh…." Aerith said as she laid a hand on his head.

"What did he say?" Cissnei asked.

"He asked for help." Aerith said as she put Cloud's head in her lap. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Cissnei replied. "We thought he was just sick…at least that was the best we could guess."

Aerith stopped and seemed to be listening to something. Her eyes widen and she looked down at Cloud horrified. "He seems to have memories that aren't his."

"How?" Cissnei demanded.

"I'm not sure." Aerith paused and looked thoughtful. "Cloud, where were you born?"

"Nibelhiem." Cloud said softly, still holding his head.

"Who did you live with?"

"My mom."

"What are you doing?" Cissnei asked softly.

"Cloud is losing himself in his own mind." Aerith said as she stroked his blonde spikes. "Did you have any friends in Nibelhiem?"

"Ya," Even though Cloud was relaxing, he kept his eyes closed. "Tifa, though we didn't play together a lot when we grew older."

"Why is that?" Cissnei asked catching on.

"Her dad blamed me for an accident," Cloud said.

"What accident was that?" Aerith asked.

Cissnei walked away and dialed Vled. She needed to catch him up to speed. Thankfully, Reno was sent out on a mission today so no one was really keeping an eye on Aerith. This usually wouldn't be allowed other than the fact that everyone was busy. The phone rang once.

"Shuriken?" Vled's strong voice came out clear in Cissnei's ears.

"I followed Strife to the Mako 5 Reactor. While we were there, we fell and ended up landing in the church. Aerith says that the problem with Strife is that he somehow acquired memories that are not his, causing him to lose himself within his own mind. She is attempting to solve the issue as we speak." Cissnei said swiftly as she looked back at Cloud and Aerith.

"Tseng will be there shortly," Vled said. "Come up with a game plan between the two of you, then report back."

"Sir," Cissnei said as she hung up the phone.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Aerith was having a normal day. That was until she opened the church doors and found a Turk staring at the flowers. Then it became a unique day when she saw what the Turk was looking at. Cloud. She hadn't known him for long, two weeks maybe, but he became a quick friend. To see him lying there worried her.

"What happened?" Aerith asked the auburn-haired-Turk.

"We fell from the reactor." The Turk replied simply as she pointed up.

"Aerith?" Cloud mumbled in his sleep. His eyebrows bunched together and his hands shot to his head. "Máthair, cabhrú liom le do thoil."

Aerith was taken slightly back. How did Cloud know the Certain? Moreover, why did he call her mother? Aerith laid a hand on his head. "Shhh…"

"What did he say?" The Turk inquired.

"He asked for help." Aerith said as she put Cloud's head in her lap. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." The Turk walked closer to the pair. "We thought he was just sick…at least that was the best we could guess."

_Aerith, sweetheart, Cloud had gained some of the information from the lifestream. He has information, mainly memories, that are not his. Thus, his is fighting to keep himself._ Aerith's mom sweetly said.

Aerith's eyes widen and she looked down at Cloud horrified. "He seems to have memories that aren't his."

"How?" The Turk didn't sound happy

"I'm not sure." Aerith paused and thought. _If the main problem right now is that Cloud is fighting to keep himself, then all that needs to be done is to help him remember whom he is. Right Mom?_

_Yes, now you have the idea. Start with something small, like who he is._ Her mom's presence faded and Aerith looked down and poor Cloud.

"Cloud, where are you born?" Aerith figured it was as good as any place to start.

"Nibelhiem." Cloud said softly, still holding his head.

"Who did you live with?"

"My mom."

"What are you doing?" The Turk said softly.

"Cloud is losing himself in his own mind." Aerith said as she stroked his blonde spikes. "Did you have any friends in Nibelhiem?"

"Yes." Even though his body was relaxing, he kept his eyes closed. "Tifa, though we didn't play together a lot when we grew older."

"Why is that?" The Turk seemed to be catching on.

"Her dad blamed me for an accident," Cloud said and then made a face as if was remembering something.

"What accident was that?" Aerith asked. She needed to keep him talking.

This process continued until Cloud drifted off to a peaceful sleep. As if on cue the Turk with the black ponytail walked in. He walked quickly and quietly up to the auburn Turk who was sitting in the front pew.

"Current situation," he asked.

"He seems to have fallen asleep after talking for 15 minutes straight." The first Turk said, not taking her eyes off the sleeping blonde.

The male Turk nodded and walked over to Aerith, who still had Cloud's head in her lap. "My name is Tseng. What can you tell us about his condition?"

"The damage had already been done. Therefore, there is no way to correct it, at least none that I know of. The best thing that can be done is keep Cloud from losing himself." Aerith said as she looked back down at Cloud.

"How?" Tseng's question was short and to the point.

"Umm…" How could Aerith make them see what was wrong and have them help fix it? "Say Cloud had a huge wall around his house protecting his property which is the size of Midgar. Well say that the wall was torn down somehow and left his property opened for anyone to come in. Now given the opportunity, a lot of people came, like a flood, and filled up it. Now Cloud is lost and can't get back to his house.

"There are two options for this situation. The first: push the people out and fix the wall. The second: lead Cloud back to his house. The first option isn't possible for we don't know how to get the people out or how to fix the wall. Even if we accomplished both, we don't even know how his wall was broken in the first place. So that leaves us with the second option, leading him home. Do you get it?"

"Yes." The girl Turk had gotten up in the middle of the explanation and walked over. "The people are the extra memories and the wall is his mind, so to speak. We can't remove the memories because we don't know how they got there. Therefore we need to help him cop with having them."

"Right!" Aerith said with a smile.

"How should we do that?" Tseng asked.

"Well…" Aerith looked up at the celling. "I guess the best way is to talk with him. Ask him questions that only he would know or questions that you know the answers to."

"Like what you were doing earlier?" The girl asked.

"Yah." Aerith was happy that her explanation worked. She wouldn't know how else to explain it.

"Is there someplace that would be the best for him to stay?" Tseng asked.

"I would talk with him in a place he knew was safe, somewhere he doesn't need to worry about." Aerith said. "I don't think he should be able to wonder Midgar though, it might make things worse."

"Would a place where he's never been cause problems?" Tseng asked.

"Now that you mention it, it might be the best. If he has seen the place before it might bring up his memories which can trigger someone else's." Aerith ran her fingers through Cloud's spikes.

"Thank you for your help." Tseng said as he picked up the sleeping man. "We shall be sure to keep him safe."

"Let me know how things are going please." Aerith said even though she knew that likely hood of being updated was none to zero. "He is a good friend."

"For all the help that you have been, I think I can arrange something." Tseng said as he walked out of the church with the female following.

"Keep safe Cloud." Aerith said softly as soon as the doors shut.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"What are you thinking Tseng?" Cissnei asked when they go into the helicopter.

"We will take him back to the room he was staying in, where you will lead him to his 'house'." Tseng said as the helicopter took off.

"Can't Reno or Rude do it?" Cissnei asked. She knew that she was wining, but she was already board of this.

"You know as well as I do that you are the best option for this." Tseng said.

"Good point." Cissnei said.

"Between the two of us, I would make sure to check your attitude before you slip up in front of the superiors or anyone that isn't a part of the Turks. Save it for Friday's trip to the bar." Tseng said without emotion.

"You're right, thanks." Cissnei knew that Tseng was looking out for her, that he wasn't being mean. "So, I am going to chocobo sit until he gets back to normal, then what?"

"I will ask Vled what he wants to do afterwards, though I am sure that he will tell us that it all depends on Cloud." Tseng looked out the window. "I hope that this doesn't get messy."

They rode in a few minutes of silence. Then summoning enough courage Cissnei decided to ask a question. "Do you believe Fair?"

"What's not to believe?" Tseng replied. "Vled and I believe that deep down that Lazard believes him as well, but is too afraid to take action on it."

"Is that why he called in Hollander to erase some of Zack's memories instead of acting upon what Zack said?" Cissnei was finally putting the pieces together.

"We believe so." Tseng said.

"Is that also why he hasn't asked us about an update on Strife, if we've found him or not?" Cissnei asked.

"Yes," Tseng turned and looked at Cissnei. "Do everything in your power not to remind him either. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

_How can Lazard be Shinra's son? They are nothing alike_. Cissnei thought as the Shinra building came into view.

* * *

**So... What did ya think? Let me know in a review. I LOVE getting them.**


	15. 14: The Girl of his Dreams

**Disclaimer: Uhh... DUH! ^.^**

**So I started to write this chapter and ended up splitting it into two. So I am uploading both chapters tonight. Hopefully this answers some question that have been hunting you! If not then you will just have to read more! MWHAHAHAHAH! :D Enjoy the reading! XD**

* * *

Zack felt like he was floating in an oven. Heat penetrated ever fiber in his body. He wanted to escape to somewhere safe, but his body was too weak. He couldn't even lift his hand.

"Thanks for coming," Angeal's voice sounded close, but at the same time far away. "My name is Angeal Hewley. I am Zack's mentor."

"You seem to be more than just a mentor." Zack didn't recognize that voice, nether the less it sounded friendly enough.

Zack cracked an eye open to see who it belonged to. He tried to focus on a new face, but couldn't make out any details through the haze.

"Zackary can you hear me?" The new person asked.

"Who…" Zack crocked out.

"Well, good evening to you too. I am Dr. Daniel Iyasu." Daniel said as he started to fidget with something. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I am in a weightless oven on the highest temperature." Zack said.

The doctor chuckled and was saying something else, but the meaning was lost in Zack's ear. He was too tiered. He let his eyes close and soon found himself in a dream. He was standing in an open room, like an amphitheater. A strange light in the distance caused him to walk forward. As he got closer he could make out a human-like form, it was a disturbing sight. The lady thing was blue with scraggly white hair. She…it had metallic-bat-like wings and bitty evil eyes.

"You can't hold me forever." The voice that came from it was the worst thing Zack had ever heard.

Following his instincts, Zack started to run in the opposite direction, away from the captured monster. He ran until his side's burned and kept running. He tried to look around and discovered he was in the darkness now, unsure of what he was seeing. Then he felt himself falling.

Zack sat up hand's clutching unto the blanket for dear life. He stared at his lap until his breathing calmed. What was that thing? He knew that it was ugly and scary, but he couldn't remember details now. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in his bedroom; there was a chair next to his bed. Why was that there?

Looking back down at his hands Zack tightened them into balls and then relaxed. He was supposed to be doing something important right now, but what? He thought about what last happened, hoping it would lead him to the answer he was seeking. He remembered that he and Angeal had just gotten back from a mission to Junon. It was a successful, uneventful mission. He remembered coming home and crashing on his bed, but the rest of the memories were fuzzy, jumbled bits and pieces, and wouldn't come together. Getting annoyed that he wasn't getting anywhere; Zack got up. He walked into the empty living room and started to do squats in the open space. He's body seemed stiff for some reason, but that didn't stop him. In fact, he pushed on harder than he had intended to. He decided to do some light morning exercises. After he did 50 squats, he moved on to push-ups, sit-ups, and was about to start lunges when Angeal walked into the room.

"What are you doing out of bed." Angeal demanded.

"Umm…It is only 7 in the morning. I am just doing daily morning exercises." Zack cautiously said wondering what the big deal was.

Angeal sighed and walked over to Zack. Zack flinched when Angeal's hand came to his forehead. Angeal then pushed Zack down onto the couch and pointed a figure at him.

"Don't move." Angeal said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Angeal, what's going on?" Zack called getting board. His knees started to bounce up and down trying to pass the time.

Angeal came back into the room with a cup, handing it to Zack. "Don't look at it, think about it or smell it, just drink it."

Zack shrugged and did as he was commanded and downed it with one gulp, gaging. "What was that?!"

"Medicine Dr. Daniel left for you." Angeal said relieved that he didn't have to force it down his student's throat. He grabbed the cup from Zack and nodded in satisfaction when he saw that it was empty

"Medicine?" Zack asked as soon as he stopped coughing. He reached behind him for the bowl of M with any luck, he could drown out the flavor. Angeal slapped his hand.

"Yes, medicine. You were very sick after our last mission." Angeal said as Zack nursed his slapped hand. "No eating candy after being sick. Follow me to the kitchen and I'll get you something to eat."

"How long was I sick?" Zack asked as he trailed after Angeal. Zack hated being sick. He could get the highest fevers with the slightest colds. While some people never had fevers when they were sick, Zack was the opposite and always had high ones. The fever didn't just cause him to feel…well sick, but his memories during that time were always fuzzy. He hated having fuzzy memories. His mom said once that it was a good thing, apparently he had done something embarrassing that no one spoke of.

"Two weeks." Angeal said as he made Zack sit in a chair.

"What!?" Zack stood up, and then sat down. "What did I catch?"

"Dr. Daniel wasn't sure, but whatever it was had you in a high fever for all but the last day and an half." Angeal looked at Zack to see that he wasn't surprised. "Does this happen on a regular basis?"

"I wish I could tell you no." Zack said scratching his head. "The slightest thing can activate a high fever…I am surprised that it happened now, though. I haven't had a high enough fever to cause my memories to be fuzzy since I became SOLDEIR."

"Your memories are fuzzy?" Concern consumed Angeal's voice.

"Yeah," Zack admitted. "The last clear thing I remember is crashing on my bed after we got back from Junon."

"That is a slight relief, Junon was our last mission." Angeal said as he entered the kitchen. "Still, I will feel better if we tell Dr. Daniel."

Zack shrugged as he watched Angeal moved around the kitchen. After a little while, Angeal walked over with a plate of toast and some water. He set it in font of Zack. Zack looked down at the toast then back up at his mentor. He looked down at the toast as if it had crawled out of the toilet, walked onto his plate and proceeded to die in a very grotesque way.

"Please tell me this is not ALL that I am getting." Zack wined.

"Zack," Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked back into the kitchen. "You have been sick for the last two weeks. We couldn't get you to eat anything and when we did, you threw it back up. Start with this and we will see."

"Alright," Zack tried his best to sound dejected. He picked up a piece and took a big bite. As he tried to swallow, bile threatened to come back up. He forced it down and stared at the simple food. "'Gel, I don't think I can finish."

"That is okay, try drinking some water." Angeal said with his face in the fridge.

Zack started sipping the cool water. He let out a sigh as it settled his unforgiving stomach. After he had drunk his water, he laid his head down and listened to Angeal bustle about. A couple of minutes later Angeal came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Zack looked up, eyes slightly shut to see Angeal's gentle face.

"Go lay down on the couch for a little bit." Angeal politely instructed.

Zack nodded and shuffled to their couch. He laid down grabbing the throw blanket and cuddled in. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep and his dreams took him again.

Her sweet laugh echoed throughout the open space. A smile stole Zack's face, mission accomplished, he had made her laugh.

"I told you it was a funny story." Zack stated. He sat back and listened to the beautiful melody.

"I can't believe that he did that." The angelic voice said.

"Yah, 'Gel wasn't happy either. He gave him the "Honor and SOLDIER pride" speech for an hour." Zack shook his head. "Needless to say Septhiroth didn't listen to any of Genesis's plans for a month."

Zack looked at the figure hunched over laughing. The light was behind her, but he was able to see that her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, tied with a bow, and then braided. She had two strands of hair emerge behind her ears. The only other thing he was able to make out was that the angel was in a dress.

"You are still beautiful." Zack said softly.

"Oh you..." The girl lightly pushed him.

"I mean it!" Zack almost yelled.

* * *

**But wait there's more! All you have to do is push the button for the next chapter! Enjoyment guaranteed! .**

**So who is the girl! I bet you guys know! BTW if any of you are curious what mischief Genesis got himself into, I wrote a Short Story called **_A Night in Midgar,_** that should fill in the blank. ^.^**


	16. 15: M&M Faces

**Disclaimer: **_ **Fill in the blank! ^.^**

**YAY! Two chapters at once! I like this one. The story starts to get back on track! YAY! XD**

* * *

Zack woke up when the front door opened. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Fair." Sephiroth said as he nodded down at him.

Zack just looked at him. _The General_ was in his living room, but for some reason, it felt natural.

"Sir," He weakly said while saluting.

"Sephiroth, good to see you this afternoon." Angeal greeted. Angeal was sitting in an armchair to the right side of Zack. The coffee table was in front of him piled with paper work.

"Afternoon?" Zack questioned.

"Yes. It is now 15:10." Angeal said looking over at Zack.

The two FIRSTs kept their eye on the SECOND, who was obviously not awake. Zack looked between Angeal and Sephiroth and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and laid back down.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Zack asked.

"I came to check to see how things were going." Sephiroth answered, wearily eyeing Zack.

"Oh…Angeal," Zack looked at Angeal. "I feel like my stomach is trying to eat itself."

Angeal chuckled, got up, and stretched. "Do you want to try some broth?"

"Can I?" Zack's eyes lit up with the idea. Food sounded amazing._ Well broth really isn't food, but it is probably the closest thing Angeal is willing to give me._

"I'll be right back." Angeal walked into the kitchen.

"It is nice to see that you are awake, Fair." Sephiroth said as he took the chair to the left.

"Thank you sir," Zack said as he tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry, I'm not really awake…"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him and started to look through a pile of paperwork. He picked up Angeal's pen and began to read through a pile. Zack wasn't surprised at the General's concern. He had known for a long time that Sephiroth had a soft side.

"What are you doing?" Zack pondered aloud.

"I need to look through this pile as well, as it concerns the generals together." Sephiroth said not looking up. "I figured I could get some work done while we waited for Angeal."

Zack nodded his head and settled into the couch more. There was a comfortable silence that settled over the two SOLDIERS. They listened to Angeal in the kitchen, it wasn't long before Angeal came back in with a cup. Then he waited patiently for Zack to sit up.

"It isn't too hot, but do be careful. You are still on the couch." Angeal stated as he sat on the other side of Zack encase something happened.

Zack nodded as he took a sip of the broth. A smile spread on his face as the yummy substance went down his throat and into an empty belly. He continued to sip slowly until it was gone, savoring the taste of the Chicken broth.

"Do you feel up to walking?" Sephiroth inquired, cutting into Zack's happy moment.

Zack looked at him trying to figure out why he had asked. "Maybe sir…why?"

"Dr. Daniel wanted to do a check-up, but is held up at his office. So he wanted to know if you were up to a trip there." Sephiroth said. "We will take a car, but there is an amount of walking to get to the car."

"Oh…um…" Zack looked at Angeal.

"I think a little walking can do you some good." Angeal answered then quickly added. "Will the broth stay down?"

Zack only nodded as he stood up and stretched. Surprisingly, he was stable on his feet. Sephiroth straightened up the piles of work while Angeal stood and took the cup back into the kitchen. Zack took that moment to get his muscles to wake up. He did his favorite thing: squats. Zack expected Angeal to chew him out for 'overexerting' his body, but Angeal just smiled at him.

"You might want to get dressed before we leave." Angeal commented.

"Thanks," Zack blushed slightly.

Zack quickly returned to his room and got dressed. When he came out Sephiroth and Angeal were waiting by the door for him. They left the apartment in silence.

"Why are you coming with us Sephiroth?" Zack spoke informally to the great general without conscious thought.

"Angeal doesn't know where the clinic is." Sephiroth said as he pushed the button for the ground floor, noting Zack's informal speech. "It is tricky to get there if you don't know where you are going."

"Oh… Wait, Dr. Daniel doesn't work for Shinra?" Zack wondered why he hadn't caught that beforehand.

"No," Sephiroth simply replied.

"I don't understand." Zack said. "Why did a doctor out of Shinra see me?"

Sephiroth and Angeal looked at him, puzzled. The elevator doors opening interrupted the looks. The trio entered and Sephiroth entered a code. Zack wasn't sure what it was about, but he decided that if he needed to know they would tell him.

"What were the looks for?" Zack asked.

"You told me directly that you didn't trust Shinra." Sephiroth said. "You threw the biggest fit when I mentioned the medical ward. Therefore, I thought it was best that someone outside of Shinra looked at you. In conclusion, I called Dr. Daniel."

"I did?" Zack said scratching the back of his head. "Sorry for causing you problems. My mom always told me that I do strange things when I am sick. Like there was this one time I made this giant face out of M&Ms and told my mom that it was my best friend."

"Must be because of the fevers." Angeal commented after an awkward silence.

"The fevers are normal?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Unfortunately," Zack responded.

"How are you feeling Zack?" Angeal asked after another moment of silence.

"Fine, I guess…" Zack paused. "I feel like I usually do, I think."

Angeal sighed and studied him. "I don't like the guessing."

Zack shrugged as they rode in silence of the rest of the ride. Once they exited, Zack was caught off guard from what he heard.

"You have to know something." A female voice broke through the usual calm of the ground floor.

Zack walked over to the balcony and peered down at the front desk. He saw a young girl in a cowgirl entire, a vest that showed off her belly, short shorts and knee-high boots. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and her hat was off and hanging on her back.

"Please, I know that he is here." The girl begged.

Zack was lost in thought. Where had he heard that voice before? It was definitely familiar, but he couldn't place where. A hand ripped him from his thoughts. He looked to see that the hand belonged to Angeal and just behind him was Sephiroth. Zack nodded and the three of them walked down the stairs. He looked at the girl who was still trying to get something out of the secretaries. He was shocked to see stunning red eyes turn to look at their group. Zack froze. It seemed like something was trying to push through his thoughts. Like there was a lay of fog and this one piece of information was threatening to dissolve it. Zack stood as still as possible in hopes that the information would succeed in its mission

"Zack?" Angeal's hand snapped him back to reality.

"Sorry, lost in thought." Zack answered still staring into those red eyes.

That is when things started to get weird. The girl ran up, jumped over the stair barricades, and toward their group. She pushed past Zack and flipped over Angeal, a fist aimed at Sephiroth. Surprisingly the cowgirl was actually fast, but Sephiroth was still faster. He blocked her punch. She pushed off the punch and in mid-air turned to kick him. Sephiroth grabbed her foot and threw her at Zack. Zack in turn captured the girl, locking her arms in between his elbows as he pushed her head down with his hands.

"Let me go, you idiot or I'll punch your face out!" The girl screamed as she struggled.

"Stop it or I'll lose my balance." Zack warned as he tried to get better footing. Zack forgetting the obvious, that they were on the stairs, stepped back and caused them to fall. Thankful for his mako enhancements, he tucked into a ball with the girl in the middle so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Fair."

"Zack!" Sephiroth and Angeal called at the same time.

Zack let go of the girl as his head made contact with the banister. His hands shot up to his head as he tried to shake the stars from his vision.

"Zack?" The girl blurted out. "You idiot! …are you okay?"

"Fair." Sephiroth knelt down next to him. "How many fingers am I holding up?

"Umm…." Zack looked at Sephiroth's hand and tried to guess the dancing numbers. "Eight?"

"Good enough. On your feet SOLDIER." Sephiroth said as he stood as he hosted Zack to his feet, and looked at the girl.

The cowgirl studied Sephiroth. She spun around to the sound of guns cocking. Several of them pointed toward her. Cursing she flipped behind the guards and started to run.

"Don't shoot." Sephiroth commanded.

"Yes sir!"

The ground floor was still as they watched the mysterious girl flee. Once she was out of the building, the guards were the first to start to move, back to their position, the rest followed suit.

"Who was that?" Zack asked, then smirking he turned to look at the general. "A mad girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Never seen her before." Sephiroth said as he continued to walk out of the building. "I will investigate this incident when we get back."

Zack sighed; disappointed that he hadn't even gotten the slightest reaction from Sephiroth. He cringed when Angeal walked by with an annoyed look. Zack shrugged it off and followed.

**So... Let me know what you think! PLEASE! It really make an author's day to hear if people like what they are writing... it makes us want to write more and sooner! ^.~**

**ANYWAYS! Who is the cowgirl? Review and tell me what you think! Oh and let me know if you guys want a separate short story about Little Zack and his M&Ms! **


	17. 16 Running on Train Tracks

**Disclaimer: *in a dull voice* same as always…**

**Yay! You guys got it! I was a little worried that I didn't have enough description in them. I knew who they were because I was writing it… but I wanted to make sure that you guys were able to catch it. 0.o not that you guy are dumb, just my sometimes poor writing skills. …I guess that it was kind of obvious…. Hmmmmm Sorry for the LATE update… I had a little trouble writing this one… :(****  
**

* * *

The trip to the doctors was uneventful. Angeal made small talk when the silence got too great, but other than that, nothing happened. Sephiroth pulled the car to the back, parked and got out. Zack took in the back of the clinic, shrugged and got out as well. He wasn't going to question his general for his reasoning to choose to come in through the back door. He assumed that it had something to do with Midgar's hero going to a 'regular' clinic. Sephiroth knocked on the door. They only waited for a minute for the door to open.

"Ah, the doctor's drug dealer," A young, petite girl giggled when she saw Sephiroth.

"Good afternoon to you too, Tezay," Sephiroth said as he swept by her, the others following close behind.

"You're a drug dealer?!" Zack said.

"Don't you know that he is a man with many faces." Tezay exaggerated, eyeing Angeal and Zack. "Oh, you brought body guards with you."

"Were not—" Zack tried to correct the nurse.

"Aw he's cute!" Tezay said eyeing Zack more carefully.

"No." Sephiroth's face looked natural, but his eyes said nothing but mischief. "Sorry, that one isn't a bodyguard, he is a watch pup. He is still in training and not for sale."

"Ah," Tezay snapped her fingers then brought her hands to her mouth as she giggled.

"Hey wait a minute!" Zack said. "What do you mean 'watch pup'?"

Angeal chuckled as they walked into an examination room. Zack caught sight of the room and froze. Every fiber in his body was telling him to run. Then the flashbacks hit. They weren't much of anything, like pictures in a photo album. However emotions assaulted Zack, each one came was a stab of pain. Fear. Sadness. Hopelessness. Anger. Pain. Regret.

"Zack," Angeal's voice sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

Zack's eye locked onto the examine table. It was a simple metal frame with a bed on top. Zack saw flashes of someone with blonde hair, screaming. He saw flashes of a man in a white lab coat standing over him with a knife. Zack's eyes dotted around the room, with each piece of equipment a terrible picture followed. His head exploded in pain. He fell to his knees grabbing it. He heard a wheezy cackle, a sound that he knew he hated. The emotions kept invading him, flooding all of his senses. He heard Angeal's calming voice, a part of him screamed that it was just another illusion. He could not be real.

_I need to get out of here!_ Zack shoot to his feet, bolting the same way that they had come. He was running for an exit. He opened the door and walked into the employ parking lot. The pain automatically subsided, but the adrenaline was still present. He looked up toward the sky to calm himself, but it brought no sense of peace. He started to pace, swinging his hands in front of him, balling them into fist in a futile attempt to release his tension.

"Zack," Angeal came out of the clinic.

"I'm sorry Angeal." Zack said as he continued his pacing.

"What happened?" Angeal walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know." Zack pushed away from Angeal and continued to pace. A part of him was still screaming that Angeal cloud not be there.

"What were you thinking about?" Angeal asked softly, trying to calm Zack's nerves.

"The la—" Zack stopped and gripped his head. He shook the thought out of his mind. "I'm going for a walk."

Zack didn't wait for Angeal respond. He took off at full speed, running away from the clinic as fast as he could. He internally sighed as the tension started to slowly release. He got to the train in time to see it leave, but that didn't stop him. He bolted onto the train tracks and continued if escape. Was it stupid? Yeah, probably, but he need to go. He needed to run. Running felt free. Leaving a situation felt liberating. Sure, it didn't solve it, but just knowing that he could push it off made it okay. He ran on the tracks for a steady pace until a support beam in between the two rails snapped under his weight.

_Perfect! Why does this always happen. I guess I deserve it though for running on them to begin with. _Zack turned mid-air, without thinking, to avoid three beams. He smiled triumphantly when he avoided them. But, his good mood was stamped out. He cursed slightly when he saw the metal pipe coming fast to his face. Too fast to avoid.

"Hey mister," A small voice brought Zack to his senses.

Zack sat up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that everything was in shambles. Buildings were falling apart. Piles of junk laid in every corner. The next thing was that the ground was littered with everything he could think of: torn paper, clothes, half-eaten food, and empty boxes. He looked up and saw the plate seeming to float in thin air. He shuddered at how… what was the word… broken, no … disgusting? That wasn't it either. Suffocating, that was it. Everything around him seemed to suffocate him. He must be in the slums. He looked down at the boy.

"How long was I out?" Zack asked checking his head for blood. He winced slightly as his hand found a knot where the pipe must have hit.

"How should I know?" The boy said. "I saw you fall. I came over to see if you left anything good behind."

Zack shook his head as he leaned back and jumped up to stand on his feet. As soon as he got to his feet, his world spun. He reached out to grab something, but with nothing near him fell down on his rear.

"Mister, are you going to die after all?" The boy asked.

"No…I think I have a concussion." Zack mumbled. His eyes shut tight so he didn't have to see a spinning world. He reached for his pocket, for his phone to find it missing. "Ah man. Angeal is going to kill me!"

"For getting injured?" The boy asked curious.

"Well that too," Zack said finally opening his eyes to find a still world. "I forgot my phone."

"Your phone," The boy inquired.

"Yah… I can't…contact my… mentor…" Zack felt his concisions leaving him again. _&*#! I guess I have used too much energy… Dang it I hate being sick._

"Hey mister?"

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Mamoru jumped down from the train tracks. He knelt down to look at the sleeping SOLDIER. Fair's breathing was steady. His face still looked pail after the two weeks of being sick. He had a knot starting to form, but other than that, he looked unharmed. Mamoru pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial. Veld picked up immediately.

"Mamoru," Veld's deep voice was soft.

"Target found." The redheaded Turk stated softly, in order to not to wake up the sleeping SOLDIER. "Sleeping steadily… may have a head injury. There is a slight bump on his temple."

"Understood," Veld said as he hung up the phone.

"He's over here." A boy's small voice caused Mamoru to look up to see the Ancient with a boy.

"You're…" The girl in a white dress never finished the sentence.

"Yes I am. How are you doing?" The Turk asked slipping a phone into his pocket.

"I am fine thank you." The Ancient smiled.

"He's got a pretty ugly bump, can you help?"

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Angeal was not storming. He was briskly walking. _Why had the Turks found Zack? Are they following him? What has he done this time to deserve the tailing?_ Angeal knew very well what a board Zack can get himself into, so what was it this time? Angeal turned the corner and saw his student on the ground with a redheaded Turk sitting next to him holding an icepack to his temple. The Turk looked like Reno, Rude, and Tseng all mixed together. He had bright red hair that was slicked back into a ponytail with a set of think sunglasses hiding his eyes. His suit was pristine, a weird choice for a Turk. Each Turk took the opportunity to make there uniform fit their personalities as much as they were allowed. The redhead looked at Angeal, nodded, and stood up.

"All yours," the low, depressed voice informed the First. The Turk handed the icepack to Angeal.

"I apologies on behalf of my student for causing you trouble." Angeal said.

"Humph," The Turk started to walk away only to pause and look back at Angeal. "What was he running away from?"

Angeal studied the Turk. He had meant no harm in the words, just a simple question. "He wasn't running away. He was just out for a stroll."

"People who are out for a stroll usually don't run _on_ the train tracks." The Turk informed.

"He ran on the… never mind." Angeal studied him again. The Turk's body langue and his voice held no malicious intent. "I'm not sure. He didn't tell me."

"Hm," the Turk turned around and left.

_Who was that? _Angeal looked down at his sleeping student. _I will have to think about it later. _Angeal knelt down to take a better look at Zack's temple. An ugly bump had formed, the colors seemed to be slinking their way out. Angeal sighed.

"Zack," Angeal shook his student's shoulder.

* * *

**I just had a lot of trouble writing this. I wanted to portray the idea that Zack was still weary of examination rooms. I think that if he knew why he was scared that he could handle it better. Now that he does know that he is scared of them, he will be able to handle going into them. This was just an initial reaction, the Oh-My-Gosh-what's-going-on one. Sorry if this was a little OC…**

**What do you guys think of Mamoru? I hope that you guys enjoyed late chapter! ^.^**


	18. 17: The Bold, The Daring, and The Stupid

**Disclaimer: You know I don't think I have actually wrote this out...**

**Surprise! I've updated! ^.^ So be prepared to laugh hard at this and fight all of those questions again... ^.^ No I don't hate you guys, I am just writing a story. Thanks for reading the story!**

* * *

Zack brought up the blade and swung it down. He stared at the broken, shredded piece of metal. He let the blade slip from his hands. Sure, it was just a practice dummy, but his intent wasn't to mutilate it. He watched the destroyed automaton disappear with the surroundings. He didn't want to kill it. He wasn't supposed have the ability to kill it this quickly. Angeal was at this level and Zack just beat it with no sweat. _What is happening to me!_

The training room's door opened. Zack didn't look back. He knew that it was Kunsel. He had asked Kunsel to shut the program off it overpowered Zack. He of course didn't tell Kunsel that Angeal wasn't with him because Zack wasn't supposed to be training until he was medically cleared. It had been two weeks since Zack had gotten over being sick. He would have been cleared for fieldwork two days afterwards but he was dumb enough to get a concussion on top of it all. That alone shouldn't have dragged things out this long, but for some reason he wasn't allowed to go to Shinra doctors for a check-up. That left Dr. Daniel, who was booked in appointments until the end of the week. In conclusion, Zack was stuck at Shinra, not supposed to be training for three whole weeks before he had a chance of being medically cleared. He was getting board of it, which was when he had asked Kunsel to help him train… which turned out to be a bad idea.

"Zack that was amazing!" Kunsel proclaimed coming to stand next to Zack.

"No it's not." Zack countered still staring at the spot where the android once was. "I am not supposed to be able to shred it like that."

"I don't know, I mean one of the great Firsts is your mentor." Kunsel said while talking with his hands. "It was only a matter of time before you could do things that surprised you."

"It did surprise me, but not that I could do it." Zack picked up his weapon, swung it, and put it away. "I mean I knew that I had a slim chance."

"I'm not following." Kunsel said.

"This is the training section that I help Angeal with. Angeal has a hard time with it, and I didn't." Zack felt his frustration rise. "This is something that only a FIRST would have enough strength to do."

"You mean Mako wise?" Kunsel brought his hand up to his mouth in a thinking position.

"Precisely! I don't have the amount of Mako energy in me to do this. At least not the last time I checked." Pain started to squeeze its way into his head. Zack stopped moving. He had no clue why, but it was constantly happening since he was sick. It all started in the stupid examination room.

"Zack?" Kunsel's voice seemed out of place.

A sharp object to Zack's forehead brought him out of his stupor. He looked down to see a Smartie peacefully lying on the floor. "What the heck? What was that for?"

"I didn't throw it, didn't even see it until it landed on the ground in front of you. Is that a Smartie?" Kunsel looked at the object that was now in Zack's hand.

"If you didn't do it, then where did it come from?" Zack started to look around, bewildered.

"By the way Zack, have you talked to Angeal yet about you freezing? It has been happening more lately." Kunsel said as he walked toward the exit.

"You have to be kidding me. I don't think it is a good idea to get Angeal worried about me as well as Commander Genesis." Zack caught up to Kunsel.

"Has Angeal told you any news about his whereabouts?" Kunsel asked as they headed toward the main area.

"I wish he had, that would mean that he would know something as well. I'm starting to get—"

"Zackary Fair." Sephiroth said from down the hall.

"Oh, hi Sehpiroth," Zack said casually waving at him.

Upon seeing the great general, Kunsel stood at attention.

"Where are they?" Sephiroth glared at Zack.

"Where are what?" Zack said, a grin stealing his face.

"Where. Are. My. Pens?" Sephiroth spat each word out.

"Oh you mean your special pens that you use to sign your paper work. The ones that only write when you use them. The ones that you HAVE to use for work or the paper work will be sent back to you because the higher ups will assume that it was a forged signature. Those ones?" Zack asked.

"Yes. Those ones." To say that Sephiroth was ticked off was an understatement. He had spent all morning and lunchtime trying to find the stupid pens so he could do some amount of work.

Kunsel took two tentative steps backwards to avoid anything that might happen to his soon to be dearly departed good friend. Sure, Zack was his friend, but that didn't mean he was going to be dumb enough to stand between the general and his target. Everyone knew that it was a bad idea to get in front of the firing squad, a stupid idea to play Russian roulette, and a suicidal idea to stand in between Sephiroth and his prey. Kunsel was not suicidal.

"I hid them." Zack said shrugging.

"Where." Sephiroth looked like he was about to pull out the Masamune. Zack looked like he might pull the weapon from behind his back and attack the general. Then something flew through the air.

"Ouch!" Zack rubbed his forehead where a Dum-Dum had struck. He picked it up and looked around. Kunsel was behind him there was no way that he could have thrown it. He was having a stare down with Sephiroth, so he didn't do it. There was no one in the hall with the three. "Where did the stupid sucker come from?!"

"Where are my pens." Sephiroth demanded.

"Tech, you're no fun. I put them in the bottom draw in Angeal's desk." Zack said as he walked away.

"Fair. Were you in the training room without Angeal?" Sephiroth asked before Zack got too far away.

"Ummm… I was board?" Zack tried to get out of trouble. _Sephiroth wasn't supposed to see us._

"Fair." Sephiroth sighed. "Hand me your security card."

"What—"

"You were told not to go without your mentor until you were medically cleared." Sephiroth said. "You disobeyed direct orders. As punishment hand me your security card."

"Yes, sir," Zack looked like a dejected puppy kicked out of the house on a cold night. Dug in his pockets for the card and handed it to Sephiroth.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Angeal had finally settled into a routine of doing his paperwork. Usually it only took him 5 minutes, but with Zack acting strange and Genesis turning up MIA… well it took him longer than usual. He was half way through his fifth paper or a half an hour since he started the tedious task, when a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in Sephiroth." Angeal said, not looking up from his paper work.

"Your student had hidden my pens in your bottom draw; I have come to retrieve them." Sephiroth stopped in front of his friend's desk.

Angeal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He scooted his chair back and opened the bottom draw. There sat Sephiroth's pens, catching the light. _What was Zack thinking? _

"What am I going to do with him?" Angeal quickly fished them out and handed the pens to their rightful owner. Angeal looked up at Sephiroth.

"I do not care. I personally didn't do anything." Sephiroth turned around, hair fanning in an arch around his body.

"You didn't punish him?" Angeal asked.

"No." Sephiroth walked out of Angeal's office.

Sephiroth was definitely ticked off, but he must be as worried as Angeal was about Genesis and Zack. Angeal shook his head and continued his paper work. 10 minutes later, four papers signed, a knock came at his door. Angeal set down his pen and sighed.

"Come in." Angeal called.

"Sir," A SECOND entered and saluted the FIRST. "Director Lazard is requesting for your presences on the SOLDEIR floor immediately."

"Alright," Angeal got up and followed the SECOND out of his office, onto the elevator and off.

Angeal groaned as he heard "It's a Small World After All" being sung on the top of his student's lungs. He stood astonished at the scene in front of him. Zack was walking on his hands on the back of the couches, singing. His anger rose with every second as he watched this… this…

"Front and Center SECOND class SOLDIER Zackary Fair!" Angeal yelled over Zack.

Zack was off the couch and in front of him in under a second, with a serious face. "Sir!"

Angeal grabbed his student's ear and dragged him off to the elevator.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Angeal! That hurts." Zack pleaded as he walked sideways to keep his ear from pulling as much as possible.

Angeal ignored him. Once they got to the elevator, Angeal quickly ushered Zack in and hit the up button. "What were you doing?"

"Entertaining myself." Zack said sounding very pleased.

"If you were that board why didn't you come ask me if I had any errands?" Angeal felt his anger fade, not all of it. He was still upset, but he was no longer angry.

"Um…" Zack blushed. "I forgot my card in my room."

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose and quickly pressed the button for floor with their room. Once the door was opened, he shoved Zack out. "Get your card, stay out of trouble, and next time call me."

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Zack watched as the elevator doors closed. "&*%^! Now I am stuck on this floor!"

He quickly pulled out his phone; he found Kunsel's number and dialed it.

"Zack?" Kunsel picked up.

"Hey buddy!" Zack playfully said dragging out the words.

"No."

"But I didn't say anything!" Zack complained.

"I don't care what it is. No." Kunsel emphasized his point by hanging up on Zack.

"Fine, I'll just call Reno!" Zack yelled at his friend even though Kunsel couldn't hear him.

**2 Hours Later**

Zack slumped in the couch in Angeal's and his shared apartment. 2 hours later, 100 people called, and still no rescue from the floor. It was now midafternoon and Zack had done nothing today except steal Sephiroth's pens, get caught training when he wasn't supposed to be, and be reprimanded for trying to entertain himself. Today was just not his day. He was SO board!

"That's it! I need to get out." Zack started to look around the room for a way out. That is when he spotted the window. He walked over to it and opened it. He was 50 sorties plus off the ground. He spotted a building a crossed from him. _I might be able to make it…though the odds aren't on my side if I don't…._

"Instant death by falling or slow and painful death of boredom…hmmm…." Zack used his hands to help weigh the two situations. "No contest! Instant death by falling here I come."

* * *

**I finally get to start writing the fun stuff again! XD I am so excited to write what I have in store for you guys! I can't wait until you guys find out about my main bad guy, about how I am going to save Genesis! MWahahahahahah! :D Anyways let me know what you guys think! Let's see if I can get enough reviews to make it to the triple digits! **

**Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	19. 18: Phase 1

**Disclaimer: hmm nope nothing has changed...**

**Sorry for the long wait... I just haven't been that motivated to write... IDK... Well here it is. Hope you enjoy chapter 18! XD**

* * *

Veld walked down the hallway quietly; making sure not to make the slightest of sounds. He stopped at a room and punched in a code. The door swished opened to reveal a sleeping Strife. Veld's mind returned to the conversation he had with Lazard over lunch.

"Are you sure that you have Strife in your custody?" Lazard turned around and looked at Veld directly into his eyes, a brave thing to do.

"I can assure you that he is not going anywhere." Veld answered.

"Do I need to make an appointment for him with Hollander?" Lazard asked, slightly flinching at Hollander's name.

Veld thought for a moment. Was Cloud a liability? No. Did he need his mind screwed with even more than it already was? No. Was Cloud sick? No. "No, he doesn't."

"Is it safe for him to return to his training as a cadet?" Lazard asked.

"Yes," Veld said. "But I will not force him."

"What do you mean?" Lazard asked.

"I will be giving him the option to become a Turk. It might be advantages for you as well, that way Fair and Strife will not see each other." Veld said in a monotone voice.

"Hmmm." Lazard turned around in his chair. "I am sorry that you had to do this. I just didn't want them to get hurt."

"If you believe what they have said to be true than maybe you should do something about it. You have already lost one of the three." Veld said as he left Lazard's office.

Veld then walked here, in silence. He looked at Strife to see that he was dream about something, his brows were pinched together. _I wish I could have done something to prevent what had happened to Fair and Strife. Neither one deserved to see the uglies of the world. They are both too young and definitely didn't sign up for it. _

Veld shook his head. There was nothing that he could do now. He pressed the button for the doors to close.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Mamoru walked into Veld's office ready for a long afternoon of babysitting.

"Hey sleepy head," Cissnei waved as she climbed out of the air ducts, which were now clean thanks to Reno.

"Hey," Mamoru yawned. "Where was he?"

"Well after you left him stranded on the SOLDIER floor he drove everyone batty for half an hour. At which point, Angeal came to his rescue and then abandoned him in his apartment. There he has sat for the last two hours trying to get someone to rescue him again."

"Got it." Mamoru climbed in the air ducts.

Not ten minutes later, Mamoru peered through the air vents at Fair's apartment. He released a sigh when he spotted the SECOND on the couch. Mamoru settled against the back of the duct while he kept a watchful eye on Fair. He pulled out a book, giving Fair some privacy. Four pages in, Mamoru looked up to see Fair walk to the window and open it. His heartbeat stopped when Fair looked down to the ground. _You better not! If you do I'm gonna…_

Any threats that Mamoru had for the stupid SECOND were wasted as he idiotically jumped out the window. Mamoru jumped out of the ducts and ran toward the window._ Surely, his life is better than suicide. _

Mamoru sighed in relief when Fair landed successfully on the building next to him. Then doom settled in him. Fair had just jumped out of the window. A SOLDIER who is utterly bored, with no security card, and no self-restraint was loose in Midgar. Mamoru quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Veld.

"Mamoru?" Veld asked.

"Fair jumped out of the window in his apartment." Mamoru heard a sigh from the other end before he even finished the sentence.

"Inform Sephiroth." Veld responded and hung up the phone.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Angeal was in Sephiroth's office. They had just finished a really late lunch. Angeal was about to get up and leave when the unheard of happened. The same redheaded Turk, who had found Zack, barged in on the general.

"You," Mamoru point at the astonished Sephiroth. "Took away his security card and left him on one floor. You left a bored SECOND in one spot and do you know what he did?"

"Who—" Sephiroth started to ask.

"He jumped out of the window and now he is loose." Mamoru didn't wait for Sephiroth to add his thoughts. "Do you know who has to keep an eye on him, because he isn't acting normal. Not you, me. Do you know what that means? That means I am the one who has to look for him."

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Mamoru's search of the elusive SOLDIER had turned into an all company training exercise. Fair's job was easy, to make sure not to get caught. Each person was given a vest. If the vest was hit, even if it was a tap, then the person wearing that vest was out. Each department was promised something if they were the ones who brought Fair in. All of the SOLDIERs got a bonus in their next paycheck if a SOLDIER brought him in, while the one who brought him got three paid vacation days as well as the bonus. He wasn't sure what the other departments got, but he liked the Turks on the best. Each Turk would get a four-day paid vacation leave and the one who brought Fair in would get one thing that they asked (with in reason.) All of the Turks got aboard, deciding that there was no way that their department would lose. They were rarely offered paid leave. Therefore, they would bring doom to all the other departments! There was three phases of their plan. Phase 1: getting into position.

"Yo! How hard can it be to find One SOLDIER! Seriously!" Reno's voice crackled for the other end of the radio set.

Mamoru shifted his weight. He was crouched on top of a church in the slums. He had the Turk's ear bud in. This ear bud allowed interception on all frequencies related Shinra, they could automatically hear what everyone else was saying, but none of the other branches could hear the Turks unless they wanted them too. The special feature is what allowed Reno to make that comment without protest and complaints from the other departments. Mamoru didn't bother responding to his teammate's complaint.

"I have located Fair." A voice broke through.

"Good, keep him in sight." Everyone heard Sephiroth's monotone voice over the ear buds. He was acting as base operations in the Shinra tower with Angeal.

"Yes, si—" The first voice said. "Dang it! Lost him."

A few minutes passed until the next one of Fair victims reported. "Found him."

"Where are you at?" Angeal's collected voice asked.

"I've lost him. He's headed toward the train tracks." The second voice sounded disappointed.

"Got him and I am now intercepting." A gruff voice came in. "mph!"

"You guys are going to have to do better than that!" Zack's challenged was heard through the radios.

"Halt o-o-o-or I'l-l-l-ll shoot." A shaky voice warned. "I sorry sir, but he got me out."

"What the heck!" Another voice broke in.

"I'm not following him there." A sixth voice declared.

"Where is the target headed?" Sephiroth asked.

"He's running on the tracks sir." The fifth one reported.

"Commence with phase two." Tseng's voice came loud and clear. Phase 2: take out all opponents.


	20. 19: The Flower Killer

Zack landed gracefully on the ground. He grinned up at the open window. Was that how it felt to fly? Casually strolling away from the Shinra tower, he tried to figure out what to do with his newfound freedom. He walked down Loveless Avenue looking for something to entertain himself with. He found a small café. Curious to see what small café could exist on a loud, big avenue, he entered. It was homey, busy, and peaceful. The café held five tables with tablecloths. Tiny figurines decorated the center of each table. The inside of the building was made up of the same metals as the rest of Midgar, but the atmosphere made Zack feel like he was in a restaurant in a village. He sat himself down and ordered a snack. The dish was small, but it was presented as if it were plated for royalty. Zack did his typical thing and devoured the ornate treat.

Sighing with contentment, Zack paid for his snack and walked out of the peaceful café. Once he was outside his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Angeal. Sighing he flipped open his phone. He was doomed, one for not telling Angeal that he had gotten in trouble that morning and two for leaving his punishment.

"Fair speaking." Zack tried his best puppy voice, hoping to get out of trouble with his honor bound mentor.

"Since you are wanting to train to the point of disobeying orders," Angeal's voice rang out clear, void of emotions. "We are trying a new training method right now."

"Really?" Zack couldn't be hearing Angeal right. "I am not in trouble?"

"I don't want to see you back at the Shinra tower until dinner time," Angeal continued. "At which point it will be in our apartment with no one seeing you get there."

"Okay," Zack's voice betrayed his caution. "What's the catch?"

"Don't get caught. It is you against all of Shinra." Angeal's voice held humor in it.

"What?!"

"Good luck," Angeal said as a click indicated the end of the discussion.

"What…Hey Angeal are you still there?" Zack pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

"I've located Fair," a voice said.

Zack spun around and saw a Second. He didn't have time to think about anything else. He took off running out of Loveless Avenue. He zigzagged between people and watched the flashing signs of Loveless Avenue pass by. He paused as he exited the avenue and looked around. It was just his luck; he saw a THIRD this time. Shinra was _everywhere._ How could the people of Midgar live with so much… Shinra around?

"Found him." The THIRD looked pleased and cocky.

Zack smiled deviously and jumped over the THIRD running towards the train tracks. He wasn't going to get caught. Sure this was not what he had in mind for a free afternoon… but at least he wasn't bored. He would head toward the slums, where there were more places to hide. Zack started to run fast as a voice whispered, taunting him to fail and be captured.

"Got him and I am now intercepting," a gruff voice said loudly to Zack's left.

Another SOLDIER, the owner of the gruff voice, stepped in front of Zack. The man looked like his definition of fun was to work out. His stature would be intimidating to just about anyone, but not Zack. Zack didn't say anything as he moved in and gripped the huge man's arm. Then using the man's weight against him, Zack flipped the man.

"Omph!" The SOLDIER was down for the count.

"You guys are going to have to do better than that!" Zack challenged as he picked up the man's earpiece. He wanted to make sure that everyone could hear him.

Zack strolled down the block, taking his time to get to the train. Was that risky for him? Duh! But he could handle Shinra troops. He wasn't sure where he had gotten his confidence from, but something told him that this wasn't a problem.

"Halt o-o-o-or I'l-l-l-ll shoot," a shaky voice warned.

Zack turned around to see an infantryman with a shaky gun targeted on him. Zack took pity on the poor soul and took off at full speed again. It didn't take him long to get to the station. As he was entering the area a lot of people were exiting, meaning he just missed the train. Oh well, it is not as if he hadn't run on the track before. He ran head long and dramatically flipped onto the tracks; a cocky smirk crept across his face as he heard gasps. Once he was sure he had his footing, Zack continued to run. The wind combed through Zack's hair. He felt free. He wasn't quite sure why this sensation was so exhilarating, but he enjoyed the feeling. He never had a problem with feeling free before. It always came easily for him, but that wasn't the case now either. This problem and his new phobia were starting to worry Zack. When did he gain such problems in his life?

Zack was torn from his thoughts by a set of headlights coming at him from a distance. Pushing up harder than normal, Zack shot into the sky. He looked up in time to see a random beam come at him. Instinctively, Zack's hand tried to cover his face. He willed his hands to reach out and grip the beam. Then just in the nick of time, he swung his body around so he was perched on said beam. He watched the train zip underneath him. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Then he crawled over to the edge of the beam. He slid his body over the edge and started to climb down, hand over hand.

Five minutes later Zack's feet touched the ground. He stretched his muscles which had tightened from the climb. He picked a direction and started walking. Pollution from the plate above filled Zack's lungs. He must have found an abandoned part of the slums; there were no standing buildings, except for a church for as far as his enhanced eyes could see. He slowly made his way over the piles of junk looking around for potential enemies. He saw none his whole trek, no monsters, no Shinra.

He surveyed the slums again for a sight of any living thing. With a shrug he slipped inside the old doorway. He must have slipped under Shinra's radar. Zack looked around his new sanctuary. The building seemed to be falling apart, half of the pews were broken, the floor was cracking, some of the support beams lay across the room, and there was a gaping hole in the roof. Zack's eyes were caught at the center of the room, there stood a First class SOLDIER. He had blond spikey hair. His shoes were off at the edge of the flowerbed and his face was pointed up to the light that was flooding in through the hole in the ceiling. Zack took a step forward, something about this man drew Zack to him. Flashes of foggy dreams rushed forward. When the flashes stopped, he was staring at startling blue eyes. Eyes that glowed brighter than Sephiroth's did. Zack blinked again and took a step back. Standing in front of him was not a First class SOLDIER, but a redheaded Turk. The Turk reached into the depths of his pockets and slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

"What…? Who are you?" Zack demanded. "Get out of the flowers! You are going to kill them!"

Zack rushed forward and stopped at the edge trying to figure out the best way to get the man out of the precious flowers. He watched anxiously, bouncing slightly, as the Turk walked casually out of the bed.

"You didn't tear any of the roots, right?" Zack inspected the flowers to see if the Turk had created a flaw in them. "Good, you didn't break any."

"Yo, you act as if he was going to set the whole bed on fire," Reno interjected.

"He could have," Zack said standing up and looking toward the other redhead. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, out for a stroll." Reno causally walked forward. "How about you?"

"Ah man," Zack whined. "The training exercise."


	21. 20: Yo, that just ain't funny!

**Disclaimer: ...my creative juices aren't flowing with this one... hmmm... nope still not here yet neither do I own anything related to FF7... well just this story. :)**

**So I was lame last chapter and didn't say anything here. I forgot to give credit where it was due! I now have an AMAZING and Very talented Beta! Thank you (you know who you are!) :) My Beta has been helping me with editing the first chapters and 19 and 20! (Your fav chocolate sent your way) No worries about the previous chapters, yes they are edited but the plot hasn't changed (just minor details and descriptions). If the editing does conflict with what I have previous posted I will let you know! Nothing major is planned to change though. I do have to say that there is a small downside to this, the chapters don't get posted that fast, but then again you guys get a better chapter! :) Thanks for your patience with me!**

**Enjoy the chapter! XD **

* * *

The soft dirt gave way beneath Mamoru's feet as he made his way out of the flowerbed while Zack bounced anxiously. Mamoru took a practiced path back to the wood planking all the while keeping a watchful eye on the spikey black-haired man. Zack didn't stop bouncing until Mamoru took two steps away from the dirt and towards his shoes.

"You didn't tear any of the roots, right?" Zack knelt down inspecting the area of Mamoru's invasion. "Good, you didn't break any."

Mamoru rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. He inclined his head at Reno who had just walked in, wondering why Zack didn't acknowledge Reno's presence.

"Yo, you act as if he was going to set the whole bed on fire," Reno interjected as Cissnei jumped into the rafters from the hole in the ceiling.

"He could have," Zack said standing up and looked toward the other redhead. "What are you doing here?"

Mamoru spotted several of the other Turks casually surrounding the unsuspecting Second. Was Zack pretending not to see the dozens of people creeping up on him? Or was he so sick that he didn't detect them? Mamoru hoped it was the former.

"Ya know, out for a stroll." Reno causally walked forward. Mamoru could hear the hidden humor in Reno's voice. "How 'bout you?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow as realization hit the puppy. Zack's features fell, from his posture to his facial expression. He obviously was depressed about something; Mamoru hoped that it was the fact that he was surrounded.

"Aw man," Zack whined. "The training exercise, how could I forget?"

"Yo, did you really forget about it?" Reno asked.

"How are you ever going to make it to First?" Cissnei dropped down beside Mamoru.

Mamoru restrained the urge to groan as Zack looked around with wide eyes as the Turks one by one came out of hiding. He would make a terrible Turk.

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

Zack surveyed the broken church. Turks seemed to crawl out of every nook and cranny. When had they gotten there? He knew that the only person in the church with him when he had entered had been the mysterious, flower-murdering redhead. How much time had passed while the strange picture show happened in his screwed up brain?

Zack sighed in defeat. There was no way he could fight his way out of this one.

"Our mission is to take you in, conscious or not," Cissnei casually supplied, arms crossed and a hand tapping her chin.

"What's yours?" the redheaded flower killer asked.

"Why?" Reno and Zack asked, bewildered, at the same time.

"Mamoru, what are you thinking?" Cissnei asked, turning her attention to the flower murderer.

The first redhead, Mamoru, shrugged as Tseng walked up on the other side of Zack.

"I had to make it back for dinner without being seen." Zack shrugged in indifference; he had already failed. "Not that it matters now."

All eyes followed Mamoru as he flipped out his phone and walked a good distance away. He walked just out of hearing range for Zack. A few moments of awkward silence later, he walked back over.

"What if we—" Mamoru began to ask.

"Are you sure—Veld—" Tseng was interrupted by a curt nod from Mamoru. He turned to the other Turks and arched an eyebrow.

Then the floodgates opened as all of the Turks started to interrupt each other. Zack had just enough time to locate the speaker before the next one spoke.

Reno: "Oh we could—"

Mamoru: "Bad idea, Reno."

Reno: "Right—"

Rude: Cleared his throat, adjusted his sunglasses and made a motion with his hands.

Turk 1/Shotgun: "They will suspect—"

Turk 2/Gun: "There's that carless worker with the—"

Turk 3/Rod: "I know… the maintenance."

Reno: "That still—"

Turk 4/Knife turning to Reno with a smirk: "What about…"

Reno: "Yo, that just ain't funny."

Cissnei: "It's a maze…Mamoru?"

Mamoru: glares at Cissnei

Tseng: "Right."

Mamoru: "We'll need a distraction."

Rude and Reno exchanged glances and smiled: "Small Shinra—"

Tseng looked around and the group and nodded his head: "Execute plan."

"Wait, what?" Zack asked as the flood of words came to a stop. "What plan? What's going on?!"

Zack watched in amazement as Turks filed out leaving Turk 3, Turk 4, Cissnei, Tseng, and Mamoru behind. _What was going on? Did they really have a discussion?_

"What'd I miss?" Zack asked in amazement.

"We have new mission protocols," Cissnei answered.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Zack eyed the group suspiciously.

"Oh, my," a sweet voice drifted from the doorway. "It seems I have visitors."

Zack turned and looked at the woman who had spoken. His eyes widened slightly as he took in her simple white and blue dress. His hands came up to his head as images pushed their way through, each one bringing a stab of pain to his senses. He saw the same woman standing above him, calling down. Then she was leaning toward him asking a question. Another image showed her tuck her hair behind her ear. The next showed her pushing a cart of flowers. One more image showed her traveling. Zack's heart tore from an image of the same woman, now in pink, dying.

"-ir?"

"Zack Fair." A hand placed softly on his shoulders dragged him back to the present.

Zack opened his eyes to reveal the old planks of wood. He looked up to see a pair of concerned eyes hiding behind a pair of sunglass. Were the eyes glowing? Mamoru stood up quickly, and Zack shook off the thought.

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**6:30 pm **

Kneeling in the shadows of the building, Mamoru tried to ignore the polluted air as they waited for the signal. He had been here in Midgar for a while now, but he still wasn't able to get used to the smell. He resisted a sigh; Rude and Reno were taking their sweet time. Just as the last thought came, small explosives lit the night sky. Tseng singled, and their team ran over to the maintenance ladder and quickly climbed it starting with Knife, Rod, Cissnei, Tseng, Zack, and Mamoru going last. By the time Mamoru slipped in, Knife and Rod had already left for the elevator shafts.

Looking around the small room, Mamoru realized that it was an office of one of the lesser Shinra personnel. That same person probably wouldn't be holding his or her job for much longer. To say the least, the room was average. One wall was lined with bookshelves full of books. A small desk with a computer, a stack of papers, a coffee mug, and a rolling chair was a few feet away from the window. The door was slightly ajar indicating where the two Turks had left. Mamoru's eyes landed on Tseng and Cissnei. He nodded to them signaling that they could start up the stairs.

"So…" Zack started, when they were the only ones left in the quiet room. "What's the next phase?"

Mamoru looked at him then looked up at the ceiling; a small smile crossed his lips as he found what he wanted. The air vent was located on the perfect place, right above the desk. Carefully climbing on the desk, he fished out a tiny screwdriver from the depths of his pockets and unscrewed the metal grate. Placing the screws and screwdriver back in his pocket he let the grating gently swing open. With a small hop up, the redhead climbed into the vents.

"Really, you've got to be kidding!" Zack mumbled as he followed the smaller man in the airways landing on the other side of the opening.

Mamoru reached down through the hole and closed the grating. With practiced ease, he screwed it shut again. Then he easily turned around and started crawling off, feeling satisfied that heard the shuffling noise of Fair behind him.

Twenty minutes, five complaints, ten almost falls, three falls, and four bruises later, Zack and Mamoru made it to the Soldier First floor. They were a few feet away when Zack started to hyperventilate, not a good sign. Mamoru quickened his pace to reach their exit. He stopped abruptly when he noticed that Fair was not following him. Turning around in the tight spot, Mamoru went back toward the Second.

"Fair, how are you holding up?" Mamoru asked as he saw that the dark haired man's face was pale.

When no answer came, he laid a hand on Zack's shoulder to try to pull him from another one of his episodes. He flinched from Mamoru's touch, trying to pull away.

"Stay away. I don't want to hurt you," Zack said as he started to back away.

"Fair, calm down," Mamoru instructed and sighed when Zack continued to shuffle backwards.

"No, I am not going back. Please, let me go," Zack pleaded.

"I'm not trying to take you back, Zack." Mamoru pulled off his sunglasses, revealing their Mako shine. "I am trying to lead you home, to safety."

"Who…" Zack held his head as his face constricted with pain.

Mamoru slowly grabbed Zack and started to drag him toward the exit. He retaliated by lashing out. Mindful of their surroundings, Mamoru managed to lead Zack to the exit and jumped down. Once they were down, he let go of the struggling Second. Zack knelt where he landed and cradled his head.

"Stop! Let me go!" Zack yelled through his hands.

Mamoru walked slowly to Zack and laid his hands on his shoulders. "Zack, you're just dreaming."

"It hurts. Everything hurts. Save me, please Cloud." Zack looked up at Mamoru with pleading eyes.

Mamoru felt a stab of pain, not a real one, but it still hurt. He fished in his pockets until he pulled out a Sleep materia. "You're okay."

* * *

**_This is the conversations that the Turks had, you don't have to read it if you don't want to! :)_**

"What if we snuck Fair in?" Mamoru asked the group.

"Are you sure that Veld is okay with that?" Tseng asked.

"Yes, he has agreed to keep with the original prize if we can help Fair accomplish his mission without being seen," Mamoru said, nodding his head.

"Suggestions," Tseng inquired of the group.

"Oh we could use the elevator shaft once we are inside," Reno supplied.

"Remember the last time you were in the shaft?" Mamoru reminded him.

"Right, bad idea," Reno said thoughtfully.

"We could cut the power to the building and go in through the front doors to the stairwell," Rude suggested.

"They will suspect something is happening and guards will flood the stairways when we cut the power," Shotgun countered.

"There is a window that is always opened on the second floor," Gun added helpfully. "Maybe we could enter in through there."

"I know the one you are talking about," Rod answered. "There is a ladder leaning against the wall from maintenance work."

"That still leaves us with the problem of reaching the First's floor," Reno added.

"What about your pet project?" Knife asked smiling deviously.

"Yo, that ain't funny," Reno complained.

"It's a maze up there," Cissnei said tapping her chin. "Mamoru would be the best choice for a guide."

Mamoru shot Cissnei a glare, hoping that she would understand his sarcastic thanks sent her way. The brunette only shrugged.

"We are accessing the building through a second story window by a maintenance ladder. Once in the building a small group will sneak to the First floor by the vents," Tseng said.

"We'll need a distraction," Mamoru added his two cents.

"Small Shinra explosive technology set up at intervals around the building," Rude said while rolling his shoulders.

"Rude and Reno will set the explosives and Shotgun and Gun will cut the power to the first floor as the charges go off. Don't cut the back-ups; we cannot leave Shinra's first floor blind. While that takes place Knife, Rod, Cissnei, Mamoru, Zack, and I will sneak in through the window using the maintenance ladder. Cissnei and I will take the stairway. Knife and Rod will _carefully_ go up the elevator shafts. Don't be seen, but make a lot of noise. Then Mamoru will escort Zack through the air vents. The rest will act as diversions in Midgar. Execute plan."

* * *

**Thank's for reading! I hope you've enjoyed! Let me know whatcha think! **


	22. 21: Fog will come back with Vengeance!

**Disclaimer:...uhhh what am I supposed to be doing here? ~.^**

**Sorry for the late update. It took me quite awhile to write this one. Because of you guys giving me 100+ reviews I have given you 3,000+ words this time! XD ...though it doesn't seem like a whole lot... _anyways_ Once I got this written it took quite some time for the Beta reader to get through it (duh I mean it would take me_ forever_ if I were correcting it!) **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Zack looked up to see that bat-like thing. All around it was pitch black with a spot light coming from nowhere shinning on it. The thing was now a giant compared to Zack, seeming to hover in midair. The webbing that had captured it the last time had gaping holes in it. Its hand had gotten free and was reaching down for Zack. His stomach seemed to drop to the ground.

"Stay away. I don't want to hurt you," Zack said as he started to back away.

He turned around to run, but he was too late. The thing's claws caught him within its grasp. Flashes came of a time of torture. Images of being strapped down and cut into. Pain racked his body, but he had to hide it from the crazed man in the once pristine white coat.

"Fair, calm down." A voice broke through the visions of torture, of the prison pit.

Zack tore away from the pit to the present. The Turk's presence proved that he was out of that madman's hands. Now this Turk was going to take him back.

"No, I am not going back," Zack pleaded, eyes locked on with the Turk's. "Please, let me go."

"I'm not trying to take you back, Zack." The Turk pulled off his sunglasses, revealing his eyes' Mako shine. "I'm trying to lead you home, to safety."

"Who…" Zack held his head as his face constricted with pain.

Flashes of a young infantryman with sky blue eyes and blond unruly hair burst into his consciousness. Zack saw the young man in a snowfall, then lying face down on a metal floor. The image showed the blond in the same prison that Zack was. The next one showed him with dark clouds behind him. More flashes came, but they were too fast for Zack to actually see them. A hand grabbed him. The flashes stopped but the craziness didn't end. Zack switched between the Turk and the bat thing, reality and… dreams? Both held on tight to him. Zack started to lash out trying to get away, but to no avail. Pain racked his body as the sense of falling following.

"Stop!" Zack yelled at the disgusting creature. "Let me go!"

"Zack, you're just dreaming." A soft voice and a touch to the shoulder pulled him to safety.

Sky blue eyes shattered the rest of Zack's living nightmare. He stared up into those innocent, honest sky eyes. His fear and confusion melted away. "It hurts. Everything hurts. Save me, please Cloud.

"You're okay," Cloud's calm voice replied as the edges of Zack's vision turned black.

/ / / /

"Zack?" Although it was distant, Angeal's voice painfully echoed in his foggy head.

Zack groaned, but didn't move. His body still ached. He was grateful that it wasn't the hot pain that he felt earlier, just sore muscles. He opened his eyes to see Angeal standing in the doorway.

"Hey Angeal," Zack said softly.

Zack looked around, he was in his bedroom and Angeal was there. Okay that was logical…but something seemed off. Where was…who was he thinking of? A face appeared in his mind. It was a boyish face, soft blue eyes, and spiky hair. He knew this person. Zack tried to push back the fog that consumed his mind, which only increased the pain. Zack winced and brought a hand to his head.

"Zack, what happened?" Angeal laid a hand on Zack's forehead.

"I don't…" Zack said. He scowled as his voice yelled in his head. _Note to self, when you push on the fog, it will come back with vengeance._

"Do you have a headache?" Angeal inquired as he sat and ran his hand in his student's hair. Angeal usually didn't worry about a simple headache, but this was not a usual situation.

Zack winced, expecting pain to follow the simple touch of Angeal's hand, but only relief to his pain came. He leaned into the touch. He had missed this. The little touches of concern, the worry that claimed his mentor's voice, the simple things that you didn't realize meant the world to you until they stopped.

Wait, it was only this morning that Angeal had shuffled his hair over something Zack had said. Flashes of pictures claimed his vision, causing stabs of white pain to consume all of his senses; sound, smell, touch, sights, and even taste. Everything hurt.

"_The eyes!...Mm-hmm…but not scary at all!"_

"_You're a little more important than my sword…just a little."_

"_Well I'm a country boy too."_

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_

"_The truth lies within each person."_

"_My mother's name is Jenova…Why am I talking about this?"_

"Zack?" Angeal asked.

Zack's hands came up to his head to cradle it, pushing Angeal's away. His knees came up to his face. He wanted to curl into a ball and never feel again.

"_**I can make that happen," a voice cooed. **_

"_**Who are you?" Zack asked as he opened his eyes.**_

"_**I am your mother," the bat-like thing answered, both of its hands now wrapped around Zack's waist clutching him like an adult with a small child's doll.**_

"_**No." Zack tried to wiggle out of the death grip that the thing had him in.**_

"_**Now, now, don't struggle my pet. " the thing purred as it tightened its grip. **_

"Help," Zack choked out, as pain wracked his body again.

"All right, I'll be right back," Angeal said while the extra pressure on the bed lifted.

Zack quickly reached up and grabbed Angeal. "Don't leave me alone with… it, please Angeal."

"Okay, try to relax then," Angeal said softly stroking Zack's hair. Then he raised his voice slightly and called for Sephiroth.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth's calmed voice came from behind Zack a few moments later.

Zack winced as the quite voice ricocheted through his mind leaving stabs of pain wherever it hit. This is going to be a long night.

"He has a migraine. Can you get the painkillers from the medicine cupboard?" Angeal asked softly.

Zack heard the rustle of fabric that indicated Sephiroth's leave. Flames erupted in his mind's eye, bringing more pain. Zack watched in horror as Sephiroth turned into the flames with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Zack, try to relax," Angeal's voice started to draw Zack away from the flames.

Ignoring his mentor's call, Zack pushed through the flames and followed Sephiroth up a path of flames.

"_**Come back my pet," the vile creature called from behind Zack. "Nothing but pain awaits you up there."**_

Zack pushed forward harder. He wanted nothing to do with that thing, even though every step he took further away brought a new burst of pain. Zack soon found himself on the ground curled into a tight ball trying to seek shelter from flames as well as the pain.

"Zack, you need to relax," Angeal's voice sliced through the flames like Masamune. "Look at me."

Zack looked up at Angeal, who gave him a small smile. "I hurt,'Geal, everywhere."

"You're okay. Take a deep breath in," Angeal coaxed as Zack took a shallow breath. "Good, try again."

Zack focused on Angeal's eyes and tried to breathe through the pain. His eyes widened as ghostly white wings spouted from Angeal's back. Pain erupted through his senses again.

"_**Just come here and I shall take your pain away."**_

"Fan outta mo intinn! _(Get outta my mind!)_" Zack shouted as he cradled his head again.

"Is this what you asked for?" Sephiroth asked. Zack wasn't sure when he had come back into the room for his eye were shut in an effort to drive the thing out of his mind.

"_**Then I shall go to my son who wants me."**_

"You can't have him," Zack growled.

"_**And who says that I don't already?"**_

Zack's eyes shot to Sephiroth. The breath caught in Zack's throat as he saw silver ghostly wings on Sephiroth's back. _Am I going insane? I can't, not yet. I have things to do. I have something important. I have to save…_

"—ack, Zack." Zack focused his gaze on Angeal's face, trying to ignore the ghostly images. "Here, take these."

"Wha…?" Zack asked as he held out his hand and took the pills.

"They're pain killers. Here is some water," Angeal said helping Zack drink from the cup. "There, now just relax the best you can. Count your breathing."

Zack took deep, measured breaths trying to count them all; there were several times he had to start over because the pain got too or the creature tried talking to him. Despite everything, Zack was able to calm down enough with the drug's help to drift to sleep.

/ / / /

"He's sleeping again," Angeal said as he walked into the living room.

"Then the medicine helped?" Sephiroth said more than he asked.

"Most likely." Angeal ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do Sephiroth. Something has happened since we got back from Junon and it happened while we've been here. This is supposed to be base, a haven. I think I am losing faith in Shinra. I know it is not honorable, but the events of late are starting to spread doubts."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked with concern for his friend. People as powerful and useful to Shinra as they were can't just quit. Once you started, you stayed with them until they didn't want you and got rid of you. Hopefully, it was retirement to somewhere nice. It wasn't a great policy, but you learned to live with it.

"Why did Genesis leave us?" Angeal asked rhetorically as he slumped down on the couch. "Seph, I am coming undone at the seams. What is happening? Zack has been hurt—I can't decide if it's just mental or not; Genesis left us without a single word… what is going on?"

Silence followed. Angeal was lost in thoughts of different scenarios of what was happening, while Sephiroth was reviewing the last month's events. Angeal and Zack came home from a successful mission. The following morning Zack protected a cadet.

"Angeal, Strife has spiky blond hair, correct?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes…though I haven't seen him since this whole mess started," Angeal answered.

"Hm..." Sephiroth started to pace. The stranger he faced to rescue Zack had had blond spiky hair. Could they be one and the same? Angeal has shared his concern about Strife and Zack. Could something have happened to Strife as well as Zack?

"_Why do you want him back so much? So you can screw with his genetics and body again?" the stranger demanded._

"_Where did you hear such a lie?" Sephiroth demanded._

"_It is no lie," Cloud said. "I witnessed it with my own eyes. I heard his screams as the scientist cut him open."_

"_Fair has been through no such thing," Sephiroth tried to reason with the boy._

"Strife might know what is going on," Sephiroth stated.

"Strife?" Angeal asked.

"When I brought Zack back it wasn't by coincidence. It was reported that someone had kidnapped him. I was sent to look. When I found him, it appeared that a blond boy had done the kidnapping. The blond refused to let me take Zack back so he attacked. He was good. When the fight started to get dangerous, Zack interrupted us. He did not recognize the boy. The blond seemed devastated, then left. However, now that I reflect on it, I believe the boy might have been Strife. This whole situation is quite odd," Sephiroth concluded as he sat down next to Angeal.

"Cloud is only fifteen, yet you say he was keeping up with you?" Angeal asked in bewilderment.

"I shall see if Veld knows anything," Sephiroth said as he stood and headed towards the door.

"If he doesn't maybe he could look—" Angeal was interrupted by a figure coming out of the shadows.

"As much as Director Veld might want to, he can't tell you anything." Angeal studied that man in front of him.

The Turk had red hair drawn back into a ponytail. His suit was a little dusty but tucked in. Angeal's eyes widened as he recognized him. It was the same Turk from the tracks two weeks ago.

"He doesn't know a lot and what he does know he can't discuss," the Turk added.

"Who are you?" Angeal asked standing up and shifting into a defensive position.

"A friend," the Turk supplied as he studied Angeal.

"What is your name and what do you know?" Sephiroth demanded as he edged closer.

"If you want to help your student and Genesis—" the Turk started to say.

"You will answer my question." Sephiroth stated.

"Ask your mother about Jenova," the Turk finished, staring at Angeal and ignoring Sephiroth.

"What does my mother have to do with this situation?" Sephiroth asked, stalking closer to the Turk.

"Why?" Angeal asked trying to get answers from the Turk before Sephiroth got too defensive. _Does the kid have a death wish?_ "What do our mothers have to do with this?"

To Angeal's and Sephiroth's disbelief the Turk chuckled.

"Jenova is no one's mother. She- it… well even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." The redhead said shaking his head. "A wise man once said that all stories are worth hearing. To answer your questions, if I told you the reason behind your mother's involvement, would you believe me?"

Taking the silence as an answer, the Turk threw something on the ground and a bright flash of light blinded the two Firsts. Angeal stood still blinking the spots out of his eyes. He sighed in frustration when he saw that the Turk was gone. Angeal looked around, the front door and window were opened. The redhead could have taken either one.

"He ignored me," Sephiroth declared in bewilderment.

Torn away from looking for the Turk, Angeal twisted around and looked at his friend. To an outsider, Sephiroth appeared to have his usual stoic persona, but Angeal was no stranger. Sephiroth's eyes had more of a cat-slit, his brows were slightly drawn together, and his hands softly clenched at his sides. However, his voice gave away his true emotions. He wasn't mad, per-say, nor was he confused, he was a combination of the two. He was astonished.

"No one has ever ignored me…" Sephiroth looked Angeal in the eye. "Is it normal to be ignored?"

"Yes, everyone gets ignored once in a while," Angeal said with a soft smile before it turned into a frown. "Though, it is rather rude to ignore people."

"What does my dead mother have to do with what is going on?" Sephiroth asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure, but I will be finding out," Angeal replied. "I will request vacation time. Will you stay here and keep an eye on Zack for me?"

"I wish to go with you, but I shall stay. Maybe this new Turk can answer some questions for me," Sephiroth stated. "I believe I shall track him down."

"Sephiroth," Angeal stopped Sephiroth before he could slip out of the door. "Please be careful."

/ / / / /

Soldier feet echoed in the hallways. He needed to hide. He looked around for the perfect place. Spotting one, he tried to hurry, but his movements were sluggish and slow. His breathing quickened, he was taking too long to get to his hiding spot. They would come in and find him. Then they would drag him back to that pit or kill him. He had too many things to be accomplished before he died. And if they caught him…well he would do anything in his power to escape or be killed. He was not going back to that pit alive.

Relief washed over his senses as he settled in his haven. With the adrenaline leaving, he felt groggy, his eyes were drooping, his head throbbed, and his muscles ached..._What is happening to me?_

He stayed awake for as long as he could, but eventually sleep's pull won over. He drifted into a restful, dreamless sleep.

/ / / / /

Angeal knocked lightly on Zack's door before entering. He decided to check on his mentee before starting breakfast; last night was not a good night. He opened the door to see that the bed was empty and unmade. Where had Zack gone and why? Angeal pulled out his phone, pinching the bridge of his nose while he dialed Zack's number; hoping that wherever his student went to this time he remembered to take his phone. Angeal turned with a start as the bed jumped a good foot off the ground.

"Ow!" Zack's muffled voice came for underneath as a shuffling noise was made, indicating that he was coming out.

"Zack, what were you doing under the bed?" Angeal probed as he walked towards his student.

"I don't know," Zack responded as he sat up and shook his head. "The last thing I remember was crawling through the air ducts."

"So that's how you got in…hmm," Angeal said lost in thought.

"'Hmm'? 'Hmm' doesn't sound good." Zack stood up and looked his mentor in the eye. "Did something happen last night?"

"You don't remember?" Angeal pondered aloud. "Maybe it is like when you have a fever…That does seem logical."

"Like I said, the last thing I remember was crawling through the air ducts," Zack answered as he studied his mentor.

"Hmm, how are you feeling?" Angeal asked.

"Confused. Angeal, what is going on?" Zack asked as worry tiptoed into his voice.

"You had a severe headache last night," Angeal said. "Dr. Daniel will be stopping by this morning to give you a check-up. Are you hungry?"

Angeal watched Zack closely as his student sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. Zack was keeping something from Angeal. He knew it, but was Zack doing it on purpose or was he just as oblivious to it as Sephiroth and Angeal were to the whole situation? Angeal was about to mention it when Zack's brows were drawn forward and he got up with a determined look. _What is he planning now?_ A smile stripped away Angeal's worry as his student started to do squats.

"How do egg sandwiches sound to you?" Angeal asked as he watched Zack's steady rhythm of ups and downs.

"That sounds…good to …me," Zack said around his exercise.

Angeal chuckled as he left his student to his antics to start making breakfast.

* * *

**So... Whatcha think? Any quesses about the plot that you want to send my way. (hint hint) Love reviews. I love getting responces. That way I can change somehting if it needs it... or keep doing whatever I am doing good. **

**BTW It might take me longer to post... yah family interventions, school, writer's block, (anything else I can think of... nope :D that's it!) Know that I WILL not pull the plug on this, it'll just take a little more time. :)**


	23. 22: No Trouble

**Disclaimer: 0.0 what am I supposed to say here? Just kidding! I don't own anything to do with FF7, just this story! :)**

**I know, some of you might have this look, 0.0, or maybe this one, ., or maybe this one, :0. Yes this is an update and not a month out! Bare with me for a little while, this can be consider a filler chapter, but it does hold importance! You... just have to look for it! :) Anyways, enjoy! Oh and thanks for those of you who have fallen in love with this story!**

* * *

"No, you may not have your security card." Angeal told Zack. The two were on the Soldier floor waiting for the elevator. Well Angeal was waiting while giving Zack instructions. "And if I hear that you have caused some sort of trouble, in which I have to come and get you, well, you won't like the consequences. Am I understood Zackary?"

"Yep!" Zack saluted Angeal.

"Good, I shall be back about lunch time." Angeal said as the elevator doors open. He stepped in and looked at Zack sternly. "No. Trouble."

"Okay, okay, I got it the first three times." Zack exaggerated as the doors closed. His carefree pasture fell when Angeal was no longer there. Zack was tiered of this. He could handle the no training part for a little while, but not this long. Then this morning, Dr. Daniel had arrived after breakfast. Zack tried hard to keep his irrational fear in check of the medicine man and hopefully well enough Angeal didn't notice.

Zack walked toward the sitting area where a few of his peers were waiting for whatever activity they had planned today. Zack's face lit up upon seeing Kunsel leaning against the wall with his phone out. He walked over waving at the man, but Kunsel was too attached to his phone to notice Zack. Smiling, Zack shoved his face in between Kunsel's face and the phone screen so he was looking at the phone. The phone was opened to a file labeled 'Missions.'

"Whatcha doing?" Zack sang out.

"Zack!" Kunsel said as he pushed Zack's head out of his personal space.

"That's me." Zack gave his friend a big smile. "Don't wear my name out."

"How did the mission end last night? I assume the Turks found you." Kunsel inquired as he stood up straight, put his phone away, and faced Zack.

"Yah," Zack answered dejectedly.

"So mission failed?" Kunsel summed up.

"No actually, I made it back into the building and into my room before dinner! Oh, yeah!" Zack said as he fist pumped the air.

"How… No… they didn't." Kunsel said with disbelief flooding his voice. "Though, they must have. But why would they help you?"

"Not sure," Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head. "After all the Turks are the Turks."

"Dang, you're lucky." Kunsel admired. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you know anything about this 'ghost Turk'?"

"What?" Zack asked. "I haven't heard anything about it."

"What rock have you been living under?" Kunsel teasingly asked.

"The one named Angeal." Zack commented sourly.

"What?" Kunsel inquired as he watched Zack's body slump.

"Never mind," Zack waved his hands as he straightened up.

Kunsel shrugged it off, then he used his hands to talk with. "Well apparently there is a new Turk around HQ, but no one has gotten a good look at him. So, it hasn't been confirmed if he's actually new or not. Some people say that Reno has lost a bet and has majorly cleaned up his appearance even cutting his hair."

"Not possible!" Zack chuckled.

Kunsel nodded in agreement. "Some say that someone pranked Tseng and dyed his hair flame red."

Zack laughed harder, "Now that would be funny!"

Kunsel continued on, ignoring Zack's last comment. "Other say it's a totally different Turk. What do you think?"

"Oh, you must be talking about Momo… Moma…Mama…Ehhh!" Zack gave up trying to remember the Turk's name. "Something like that. He's about this tall, bright red hair, wears a the same set of shades as Rude, doesn't talk much. Him right?"

"Zack, I am not sure to be impressed or horrified." Kunsel said sacking his head.

"Huh?" Zack tilted his head to the side.

"One: You've actually met this Ghost Turk. Two: When was the last time you forgot someone's name?" Kunsel said locking eyes with Zack.

"That's because it isn't his real name." Zack declared.

"Really, then what is his name?" Kunsel inquired wanting to get more information on this Ghost Turk.

"Well it's…" Zack saw images flash through is mind. There were too many and it was too fast to make any real sense. He pushed hard to see them but was interrupted when something hit his head. Zack caught the object in his hand. "A Smartie?"

"Where did that…never mind," Kunsel said shaking his head and walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zack asked as he pocketed the candy. He didn't want to be here by himself.

"To the monthly mandatory class training section…didn't you know?" Kunsel stopped and turned to look at Zack.

"What? No, no one told me!" Zack whined.

"That's because you are on medical leave, Zackary." Sephiroth's collected voice came from behind Zack.

"But Seph—sir, I feel fine! Perfect even, please." Zack turned toward Sephiroth and froze. Behind Sephiroth were two beautiful, ghostly images of wings.

_**Now you see my son. This gift can be bestowed upon you, if you will just let me in all the way. Let me help you. You know that—**_

"Shut up." Zack growled as images of last night came rushing back. He wasn't sure which of it was a dream and which were real. He tried to reach for the images. Just when he was about grasp them, he was interrupted by something hitting his head, agian. He reached down and picked up a single wrapped hard LifeSaver candy. "Who keeps throwing candy at me?"

"Pardon?" Sephiroth asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Someone threw a Smartie at me a few moments ago, now it's a LifeSaver?" Zack shock his head ending his train of thought.

"No, I do not believe you." Sephiroth stated.

"Huh?" Zack wasn't following the General's train of thought.

"You are not fine, and the fact that nothing was found wrong is very concerning." Sephiroth started to walk toward the elevator. At some point he must have dismissed Kunsel, for Zack didn't see him. "You are not allowed to even sit in this training session."

"But Sephiroth," Zack begged, he needed social interactions; he needed to be doing something. "Things are just too weird at the moment. I need this. I need something normal."

Sephiroth turned and looked Zack in the eyes as he waited for the elevator doors to open. "That was an order Fair."

"Yes sir," Zack saluted at the tone of voice Sephiroth used, than slumped. _This is not my day._

Zack jumped as a hand landed softly on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Sephiroth, his eyes held a softness in them that Zack hadn't seen before.

"I don't want to put physical strain on your body right now. Take this day and relax, Zack." Sephiroth stated. "Angeal is already worried about you. If the situation worsens because of the added physical stress, Angeal's concerns will only deepen."

"But I can handle it." Zack said.

"Is it not bad for any type of relationship, whether it be friend or mentor, to worry the other person unnecessarily?" Sephiroth asked taking his hand off Zack's shoulder and entered the open elevator doors.

Zack stood still, stunned for a few minutes. He smiled and started to wonder around the Soldier floor. This last month had definitely been…weird. After about twenty minutes of wondering Zack was completely board. He started to open the doors that he didn't need his ID card for. All but one door wouldn't open for him. As the hiss from the one door sounded, Zack smiled deviously. Walking straight toward a cabinet, he opened it up and started looking for his goal. Making a triumphant noise, he pulled it out and walked back into the main lounge. He looked around the room until he found the perfect spot.

/ / / / /

"That's what he said." Angeal locked eyes with the man in front of him.

"You are going anyways?" The man raised an eyebrow.

Angeal looked at his hands. "You will promise to take care of him."

"Anything for a friend." The man replied.

"Don't let him give you the slip. He will whine, but stick to your decision. Though I have learned that sometimes he is correct about whatever he was whining about. Listen to him and be slow on judgment." Angeal sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I will be here for him. You get what you need to done. I promise that I will let nothing happen to him."

"Thanks," Angeal said as he swung his bag on his shoulder and walked toward the helicopter. "I'll call you when in two weeks."

With that, Angeal climbed into the helicopter, strapped in and looked out the window to see the Shinra building shrinking. He leaned against the helicopter's side and closed his eyes. This mission to Wutai was going to be long without his student's antics. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long.

* * *

**Say "Have a nice trip to Angeal!" ... just do it! Okay... no I won't tell you why... You'll just have to wait! . Yep more waiting! Sorry. :(**

**So I was just wondering why you guys like the story so much. Is it the way it's written? Is it the plot idea? Let me know... for some reason I just can't really make heads and tail of it. *scratches head***


	24. 23: G-g-g-g-g-ghost!

**So sorry it has been awhile... I have kind of lost my interest in writing this... :( I will not stop writing... It'll just take longer to post chapters. Sorry, :/ but that is life. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this. I definitely did as I reread this before I posted it. Oh, and to get this up quicker I didn't send it to the person who has been reading over it. *Claps hands and bring them above head* Sorry! So there maybe some errors... But I didn't see any after the fourth time I read it. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Dan looked around the lounge, he smiled in satisfaction to see it void of any other living creature. It was just him and his Jade. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the check.

"Oh, you," Jade giggled. She was about average height with shoes that clicked on the floor. Her red curly hair was drawn back into a high ponytail that bounced with each step. Makeup graced her angelic face, making her look like a goddess. She smiled with red lips as a Dan led her into the room, their hands interlocked.

"See Sweetie, I told you we would have the room to ourselves." Dan announced as he sat on the couch. He was about three inches taller than the secretary was. He had a broad form, mako-blue eyes, and scars on his body. _How did a typical Soldier like me gain a beautiful woman that Jade is!_

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble, Babe?" Jade asked in a high, sweet voice as she looked around.

"As long as we don't get caught," Dan smiled deviously and pulled Jade down into his lap as they started kissing.

"Hey!" Jade jumped off of Dan's lap as a deep voice called out. "Yeah, you!"

"Who's there?" Jade's voice was shrill as she pleaded with the intruding voice.

"Don't think you can get away with it." The voice came again. Dan looked around trying to locate it as well ready to be chewed out or do the chewing. He was right in the middle of the ranks so if a Third class was threatening him, well he would threaten back. However, if it wasn't…well he could be in a world of trouble, especially if General Sephiroth.

"I don't want anyone kissing on me. It's bad enough that you have to sit on me! I mean come on!" The mysterious voice whined.

"Ghost!" Jade ran off down the hallway, her heals clicking all the way.

"Sweetie, hang on." Dan ran after her. _I hope this doesn't end it between us!_

/ / / / / / /

Jack stormed down the hall his big feet bouncing off the empty hallway. If those Third classes tried that stunt again, he would be taking it up with Director Lazard. Kids these days do not have any respect!

Sighing in relief at the sight of the empty lounge, Jack took his cup of coffee and sat on the couch, finally some piece and quite.

"Aw man! You've got to be kidding me!" A muffled voice complained.

"What do you want." Jack demanded as he started to drink his cup.

"You better not spill that! I mean that would hurt!" The voice complained yet agian.

Jack looked up to correct whoever was complaining. Soldiers should never complain about anything. His breath caught in his throat when he found the room empty.

"Not only that, but it'll stain." The voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"Where—" Jack cleared his voice so it was back to its baritone. "Where are you?"

"Come on, you should know that!" The voice challenged mockingly.

"G-g-g-g-ghost!" Jack's hands started to shake as the color drained from his face. He dropped his cup on the floor and exited the room as fast as his feet would carry him.

/ / / / /

Kunsel sighed as he slumped onto the couch. Training has been extra tough this time. Something about this was one of their last class training sections. "Man, do I hurt!"

"Tell me about it." A voice called out. "Does this have to happen all the time?"

Kunsel blinked his eyes behind his helmet; he could almost put a finger on that voice. "It doesn't happen all the time. That is a bit of an exaggeration."

"Nah… not that big of one." The voice drawled out. Kunsel looked around to see whom the speaker was; he knew that voice.

"Alright, where are you?" Kunsel asked.

"What do you mean 'where are you?'" The stranger asked as if he was confused.

"Well, I can't see you." Kunsel stated slowly hopefully this isn't the ghost that Jack was claiming he encountered. Kunsel shook his head at the sight of one of the most hated Soldier crying like a baby.

"Hmmm, I thought if you could hear me then you would be able to see me…" The voice sounded dejected. "I guess…"

Kunsel wasn't sure what the last bit of the sentence was as he was already running off to the elevator.

/ / / / / /

Zack ran and slid under an outcropping. He looked over at a figure hidden in the darkness. He would have reached out, but the space wasn't big enough for that. He held his breathe as feet rushed by. He looked out underneath the crack with wild eyes. They will not go back.

/ / / / /

Sephiroth was finishing the last of the paperwork for the day. He was quite satisfied that he had accomplished this much and it was only 1400 hours. As he dotted his 'i' and crossed his 't', a knock resonated through his office.

"Come in," Sephiroth commanded, placing the last of his paper work on the corner of his desk and putting his pens in his top drawer, locking it. He didn't want to give Zack another opportunity to steal them again.

"Sir," a Third stepped in and saluted. "We cannot find Fair."

"You have looked everywhere?" Sephiroth inquired standing up.

"Yes sir," the third responded. "Well, all but the Soldier lounge, sir."

"Why has no one searched the lounge yet?" Sephiroth inquired looking at the Third.

"We-ll-l, sir there has been many reports that there is a g-g-g-ghost there, and no one has been will-ing to venture into the lounge yet..." The Third said weakly, staring at his shoes, obviously embarrassed.

"And no one thought that this 'ghost' could be Fair?" Sephiroth inquired.

"He would do something like this wouldn't he?" The third commented scowling at their stupidity.

"You are dismissed. Keep searching for Fair." Sephiroth instructed as the third left. He walked toward his door and looked around. Nodding in approval, he turned the lights off and shut his door. His walk to the elevator was uneventful. Once inside, Sephiroth hit the floor for the Soldiers. He patiently waited for the elevator's 'bing' to walk out. The doors opened up to Soldiers rushing about; all of them stopped to salute Sephiroth. He quickly dismissed them and looked at the Soldier from this morning's discussion with Zack.

"Do you have any information on where he could be hiding?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sephiroth sir," the Second responded. "I don't know. Is he in trouble?"

"He wasn't before," Sephiroth answered. "Now, maybe he is, depending on where he is at and why. Are you worried?"

"I would be lying if I said no, sir." The Second replied. "He has been acting strange recently."

Sephiroth nodded. "Has the lounge been searched yet?"

"I am afraid not yet," the Soldier replied to the ground. "S-sir."

Sephiroth walked past the Soldier and straight into the lounge. He looked around to see that nothing was out of place. "Second Class Soldier Zackary Fair."

The couch shot towards the ceiling, a moment later half of it shatter the window and the other lodged itself in the wall behind the tall figure. A blink later and Zack ran toward Sephiroth with his blade. Sephiroth reached up and grabbed the blade between two hands, noting that it took more strength than is should have.

"Fair," Sephiroth calmly asserted, hoping to snap Zack out of his waking dream.

The pressure on the blade slowly released as Zack blinked at Sephiroth. Then a smile stole his face.

"Seph! Please tell me that you have come to relieve me of my boredom!" Zack declared cheerily, not making a move to put his sword away.

"Put your weapon away." Sephiroth ordered calmly.

"My weapon…?" Zack blinked a few times then looked down to see his broadsword in between Sephiroth's hands. His eyes widen as he gently pulled it back and quickly clipped in to the magnet on his back. "Umm… I am pretty sure there is a good reason for that."

"Indeed," Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and tried to stop Zack for sitting on the couch that was no longer there. Instead, Zack landed on his butt and blinked in surprise.

"Wasn't there a couch here?" Zack remarked. "Where did it go?"

"Well, half of it is there." Kunsel pointed to the wall behind Zack.

"What happened to it! Where's the other half?" Zack jumped to his feet and looked around, noting a crowed was there, all mouths agape.

Kunsel pointed to the broken window. "You did it."

"Me?" Zack blinked in bewilderment.

"What were you doing under the couch Zackary?" Sephiroth asked ignoring the temptation to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Uhhh…under…Ooh yah!" Zack smiled and bonded to the plants and shuffled within them for a bit. "Ah-ha! Here we go. This is why."

"A camera," Sephiroth looked between the object and Zack as the crowd around them gave off a mixture of shook, anger, and laughter.

"Yah! Here let me show you!" Zack smiled. He took off to the debriefing room, pushing through the crowd and rocked back and forth on his feet for Sephiroth to open the door. As he walked over to the wall, he pulled out the memory of the camera and plugged it in. Sephiroth wasn't sure what to make of the obvious prank that Zack had pulled. He watched as the camera turned on and saw Zack slip under the couch. Sephiroth was about to comment when Soldier Third Class Daniel Flinch and a secretary from downstairs came in. Just as the thoughts about punishment for the Soldier for bring another girl to the Soldier floor crossed his mind, Sephiroth watched as the secretary screamed 'ghost' and ran off. He was definitely not sure what to think about this. A few moments later, Second Class Jack Hew came in and soon enough he too was skittering away declaring ghost. Sephiroth's thoughts were interrupted again as he watched Kunsel come in and leave a few moments later.

"Zack…"Sephiroth addressed Angeal's student. "What was the point of this?"

"Shh, it's not over yet!" Zack ordered as he continued to watch the screen.

Sephiroth turned around when he heard Zack's snore from his position under the couch. His interest in the display in front of him raised a little as a figured jumped down in front of the camera. His eyes narrowed as the figure walked to the couch and reviled itself to be the mysterious new Turk. Sephiroth observed the Turk as he nudged Zack, and then the snoring stopped.

"Huh…" Zack commented as they watched the Turk walk back to the camera and jump up. "He was in the air ducts again?"

"You know him." Sephiroth said turning to face Zack.

"Kind of, I have seen him around at least." Zack answered as he watched Soldiers dash from room to room looking for someone. "Who are they looking for?"

"You," Sephiroth stated, lost in thought about how to catch a rat in the air ducts. "Stay out of the training rooms."

"Um…I couldn't go in them if I wanted to. I don't have my—" Zack shut his mouth to catch the flying object heading towards him. He turned it over to reveal his long lost…well taken away, ID card. "Yes sir! Hey, where are you going?"

"I am going to talk to Director Veld." With that Sephiroth exited the debriefing room.

* * *

**I will still like to know what you guys think! :) Just take a moment and let me know please! *puppy eyes***


	25. 24: Protector, guilt and secret plans

**Disclaimer: Okay so this is getting slightly old. From here on out. I do. not. own FF or anything related. Blah Blah Blah. :D**

**So do you guys love me or what! I updated pretty quickly AND you get to find out a LITTLE bit of what Cloud was planning! :D I know, I'm good. Just a shout out to my secret Beta reader! I sent this to them... Saturday and they got it back to me tonight! So Two Dozen cyber cookies to them! (Which is only one person...who is amazing! .) Anyways, I hope you enjoy. oh... this took a baby step in the plot direction. Yeah and I will admit that the last chapter was all for fun. :)**

* * *

Cloud tugged on his helmet again as he peered out the window of the moving helicopter. He shifted, uncomfortable in the uniform, repositioning the rifle for the hundredth time.

"Would you stop that," Cissnei reprimanded.

"Hmph," Cloud spared a glance at her as the vehicle flew smoothly.

They sat in silence. Their mission started late afternoon, yesterday, and they were almost to their destination. Cloud sighed and leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes. He was tired. He was hot. He was uncomfortable; he'd forgotten how uncomfortable the infantryman suits could be. However, he was thankful that he got out of Shinra's HQ before anyone started poking around for him. It seemed like Sephiroth was already putting the pieces together.

_So maybe it is a good idea that I just get a break from that place!_ Cloud thought as he looked at Cissnei. _Though I suppose it could be worse._

Cissnei tilted her head in question.

"I was just wondering how much longer until my feet are on the ground," Cloud stated.

"Should be about five minutes," Cissnei responded.

Cloud nodded and looked back out of the window. The scenery flashed by his eyes. He didn't flinch when his phone went off and fished it out of his pocket. He looked at the message that he had just received:

To: Protector

From: Eagle

Where the %& are you! You should have already #$ % been here!

Cloud sighed as he pocketed the phone.

"Who was that?" Cissnei asked, eyes seeming to drill through the helmet's visor.

"The captain," Cloud mumbled; somehow Cissnei could always nudge information from him. He inspected her to try to find the answer. Her slightly wavy, dark red hair fell just past the top of her shoulders. Her bangs were just short enough to show her light brown eyes, any longer and they would hide them completely. She had a small mouth that graced her face. She was petite over all, so fragile looking. Her beauty was definitely one of a kind, but that wasn't what drew Cloud to her. She was… well she was compassionate. Sure, she had blood on her hands, but she was always kind and ready to help. That wasn't a quality that Cloud saw often. Moreover, she was kind to him from the start. He could only say that about Zack and Aerith.

"What are you thinking about?" A small smile graced Cissnei's lips as they landed.

Cloud was about to answer when Reno poked his head into the back, not even bothering to get up or turn off the engine.

"Yo, if I am going to make it back to my next destination, you two gotta leave," Reno remarked.

"Right, thanks Reno." Cissnei got up, opened the door and got off carefully to avoid the moving blades with Cloud right behind her.

They watched the helicopter retreat into the distance then started walk in silence toward the town. Reno had to land a few miles away due to space. The first thing that Cloud saw was the huge rocket, the next was Cid Highwind leaning on his staff, cigarette in his mouth.

/ / / / / / At Midgar / / / / /

Zack sat in his living room, staring at his shaking hands. He looked up at the clock, it was three AM. He reached down for the cup of water he had brought with him. Managing to steady his hands long enough, Zack took a sip of the cool water and put it back on the table. The cold spread through him, he shivered and slumped to the floor. Drawing his knees up, he hid his face.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked up to see green eyes. Zack jolted up in surprise, barely stopping his hand from going for his sword when he recognized the eyes belonging to Sephiroth. The reflex wouldn't have done him any good anyways even if it had been an enemy, since his sword was leaning against the door.

"Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"I was concerned when I did not see you down stairs," Sephiroth replied as he straightened up.

"Oh…" Zack mumbled as he sat down on the couch, burying his head again.

"Zackary?" Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do I need to call Dr. Daniel?"

Zack didn't feel like answering. He felt numb. Ever since the couch incident, two days ago, he had determined that the flashes he kept having and even most of the dreams were real. He wasn't sure how that worked because there seemed to be years that had passed in the images when only about a month had passed since everything turned topsy turvy. Some of the memories were great, like great beach scenes and new friends, while others scared him to death. Last night's dream, or memory whatever you wanted to call it, took the cake.

Zack could distantly hear Sephiroth talking on the phone. Phone, where did Zack put his. Angeal would—Angeal. A picture flashed through his mind. Zack tried to push it away. His head snapped up when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Zack, Dr. Daniel is on his way." Sephiroth drew his eyebrows together and knelt in front of Zack. "Are you in pain?"

_What would Sephiroth think when he finds out that I killed Angeal?_ Sephiroth became blurry as tears streamed down his face. Zack hid his face as more streamed down. Zack stayed like that even after the tears stopped. He wasn't sure how much time passed. At some point Dr. Daniels showed up, but Zack didn't care.

"Zack, I need you to look at me." Dr. Daniel's voice reached into Zack's numbness. "That's it. Now, what happened?"

"He's gone," Zack rasped out.

"Who?" Dr. Daniel encouraged.

""Geal…" Zack managed to force the simple word out of his mouth and saw his mentor lying on the floor, disappearing into the lifestream.

"All right, but what else?" Dr. Daniel inquired not tearing his eyes off Zack.

"I did it. I am the reason he's gone. I killed him." Zack blurted as rivers of tears flowed. "Angeal is dead because of me. I failed him. I failed Genesis. I failed all three of them."

"Zack, Angeal is not dead," Sephiroth corrected gently.

"No…I watched him die. I stole his life," Zack stated.

Dr. Daniel stood up and motioned Sephiroth to follow him out of the room.

/ / / / / / Perspective change / / / / / /

"I do not know what gave him that idea, but he honestly believes it," Dr. Daniels said.

"I am not sure either, but I know that Angeal is indeed not dead." Sephiroth stole a look at Zack to see him curled up again.

"What time did you say that you found him like this?" Dr. Daniel inquired as he started packing the instruments that he had pulled out when he got here. He was relieved that he didn't need any of them.

"I came in at seven this morning and called you when I realized that he was not himself." Sephiroth looked at the clock that now read eight AM.

"Well, there's nothing I can really do. He has convinced himself that he has watched Angeal die," Dr. Daniel supplied.

"Is there something I can do?" Sephiroth was concerned for Zack, he'd promised Angeal he'd look after Zack. There had to be something that Sephiroth could do.

"I am not sure. I would say seeing Angeal would be best, but given the circumstances, that is not possible." Dr. Daniel turned and studied Zack.

"Indeed," Sephiroth nodded. Even though the doctor wasn't Shinra, Sephiroth had told him that Angeal was MIA. He thought that it might have been the cause of Zack's odd behavior. Though the plan was originally that Angeal was going to complete his mission and then go talk to his mom. Well, he finished his mission, then he was just gone. Not even his mom had seen him.

"I guess, the best thing to do is just give him time," Dr. Daniel counseled as he interrupted Sephiroth's train of thought.

"Do you know what may have been the cause?" Sephiroth requested.

"I'm not sure. It could have been anything. Though the likelihood is that it was just a dream. We won't know for sure until he is back to himself. If there isn't anything else, I have to get back to the clinic," Dr. Daniel said as he looked back as Sephiroth.

"No, thank you though." Sephiroth answered.

/ / / / / / / Four hours later / / / / / /

_**Just give in, and I will make the pain go away, child.**_ The creepy voice echoed in Zack's head.

Zack growled in his mind and gritted his teeth, somehow finally knowing that the voice belonged to an alien named Jenova. _Stay out of my head!_

_**Oh, but I cannot do that, for you are mine, **_it cooed.

_Never!_ Zack thought stubbornly.

_**Maybe not now, but soon.**_

Images of Angeal's death poured into Zack's mind. Zack tried to push the images back but ended up gripping his head.

"Zack?" Sephiroth walked to Zack. "Do you want something for your headache?"

Zack bit the inside of his mouth as he pushed the images and the alien presence back. It felt as though he was ripping out his own hair and all of it, but he did not stop until they were both gone. Panting hard Zack relaxed the best he could with the searing pain.

"No thank you. I just need some rest…" Zack croaked out, his eyes screwed shut. He managed to get on the couch and stretch out. 'Stretch out, no matter the pain, to let the blood flow.' He couldn't remember why… but it was important. Zack lay there for what seemed like ages until the pain calmed down. He cracked an eye open when he heard papers rustling. He moved as little as possible until he caught sight of Sephiroth who looked him in the eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth's voice was calm and soft.

"I…" Zack shook his head.

"Drink that," Sephiroth pointed to a cup sitting on the table in front of Zack. He continued when Zack gave him a quizzical look. "It's tea."

Zack pushed himself up and downed the contents of the cup. The lingering flavor was bitter, he was glad that he chugged it. He looked up at Sephiroth for his next order.

"Rest," Sephiroth instructed, going back to his paperwork.

"No argument here," Zack mumbled as he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and curled into it, letting sleep overtake him.

/ / / / / / / With Cloud / / / / / / /

Cloud stopped under the shadow of the rocket, the rising sun hidden behind it. Their plan was definitely crazy, but hopefully, it would work the first time around. That would be a miracle in of itself. If it did succeed than many lives would be saved; Denzel's and Marlene's parents, Barret's wife, the victims of Sector 7, Tifa's dad…Cloud's mom. Cloud looked down at his hands…his mom.

"Cloud," Cissnei called from behind Cloud, who turned and looked at her. "Reno's here. All right, what's with the long face?"

"My mom… I haven't seen her since…" Cloud didn't want to, no, couldn't finish. He looked up as Cissnei wrapped her arms around him.

"Will you be okay next week?" Cissnei whispered in his ear.

"I'll have to manage… maybe I'll think of something." Cloud rested his head on Cissnei.

* * *

**So... thoughts? :D**


	26. 25 His Return

**Disclaimer: Hmmm... No i don't think I want to own it anymore. This is actually pretty fun! :D**

**Soooo... I'm back! :D You guys should just be happy that I am posting and pushing through. I have wondered several times if I should even finish, and in truth I do it just for you guys! :) Though, this story is officially now over 40,000 words and 104 pages! :D Yay!**

* * *

Zack woke up to a familiar smell. Forcing his eyes to open and sitting up Zack looked around. He had to wait for a dizzy spell pass. Blinking the spots out of his eyes, he found himself in Angeal's and his apartment… in Shinra HQ… in Midgar… before his promotion to First Class. His eyes roamed the room again as he was lost in thought. He had died protecting Cloud. Cloud was safe, and joined a new faction of Avalanche. At that point, Sephiroth came back to life. Cloud defeated him twice. Then things deteriorated. People started to die from a mysterious sickness and sadly, from other crazed people. All of the water on Gaia became poisonous. The animals and vegetation died off. The planet screamed for help that was nowhere to be found. Yet, there was one last chance. It was slim and dangerous. The next thing that Zack was aware of was being flushed into the big pool of Lifestream. After which, he woke up in his room as Shinra years in the past.

Zack shot off the couch and dashed into his room. It was the same. The books were still scattered across the room, some half open, some on shelves, and others upside down. Not as many clothes littered the floor, a lot of them were actually in the laundry bin. As usual, his bed wasn't made. The dirty dishes that were there when he first woke up were nowhere in sight and the papers were on a nice stack on his desk.

"Zackary?" Sephiroth's voice came from behind him.

Zack turned, wide-eyed and ready to strike down Sephiroth before he could kill him, but stopped dead in his tracks at the concern in his eyes. Those eyes did not belong to a madman. The man before him was the Sephiroth he knew before Jenova got a hold of him. He relaxed and gave his friend a half smile.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth looked at Zack as if he might crumble.

"Yah," Zack answered truthfully as he tried to rub out a sore spot on his neck to help wake himself up. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm…" Sephiroth turned around. "Breakfast."

"You cook?" Zack called following him only to stop in his tracks again so he would not bump into Sephiroth.

"Indeed," Sephiroth's simple reply came as he entered the kitchen.

Zack's smile reached from ear to ear. He shook his head at a buzz and pull that suddenly appeared in his gut. He slowly walked toward the sensation. It was familiar, almost as if it has called to him before. Ignoring all around him, he slipped out the door and toward the feeling in the shadows, avoiding extra attention. To the staircase, up the stairs, and onto the roof, not a single eye caught where he ended up going. Zack squinted from the light radiating from the rising sun. A grin plastered on his face, he started toward a figure with wild spikey hair that was climbing out of the helicopter. He stopped mid stride, pissed. That head of spikes left he out of something. He marched over to the other figure, pulled his arm back, and punched with all his strength.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Cissnei stretched as she climbed out of the helicopter, holding two of the three bags. Still in the infantrymen's uniform, Cloud climbed out of the helicopter and stood next to her. Her gaze shifted forward to a figure stalking up to them. Before she could make out who was approaching them, a fist punched Cloud square in the jaw sending him flying back into her. Cloud jumped into action, tackling the stranger. He brought his hand back to punch back, only to stop at the sight of a smiling Zack. Cloud only had a moment to blink before Zack headbutted him. Cloud gritted his teeth, pulled his head back, and held Zack's wrists. They stared into each other's eyes like that for a while.

"I hope I'm not int—" Cissnei started.

"What is your problem?" Cloud hissed.

"The punch was for leaving me behind," Zack retorted. "And the headbutt was for not telling me."

"And this," Cloud let go of Zack's wrists and punched him in the jaw. "That was for being an idiot."

"Idiot? Really?" Zack pushed Cloud's knees from out underneath him causing the two to roll across the roof.

"Yeah, who told who about things when he should have kept his mouth shut?"

Cissnei thought about letting them duel it out all night if they wanted too, after all men just punched each other when they were mad and it was over. However tempting it was, they couldn't duke it out all night on the roof. Sighing, Cissnei walked over to stand above the two, heels clacking with each step. She waited to see if they had noticed her, when they continued yelling and hitting each other, she reached down and slapped the back of their heads. Instantly, the two looked at her.

"Ow! That hurt," Zack whined.

"What was that for?" Cloud growled.

"Hello boys, are you done yet?" Cissnei smiled cheerily down at them.

"I was just saying hi to Cloud." Zack replied looking all but too innocent as he jumped up on his feet.

"Saying 'hi'?" Cloud narrowed his eyes as he stood up and dusted off.

"Why don't you check in with Veld while Zack and I get the bags?" Cissnei suggested to Cloud.

"Hmph," Cloud shrugged as he headed to the elevator.

"Hello Zackary, how are you doing?" Cissnei asked as she handed him two bags and reached in to grab the last one to sling it over her shoulder.

"Eh, pretty good for what you guys did," Zack remarked.

"I'm sorry about that…" Cissnei truly felt bad about it, especially what it did to Cloud. "We didn't know that the two of you were that connected."

Zack stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when Hollander was done sealing your memories they started to flow into Cloud." Cissnei walked past Zack so she didn't have to look at him in the eyes. "It nearly killed him."

"Whew," Zack whistled. "That didn't even cross my mind. I didn't think anything like that would happen. I guess I should have realized it given what happened the first time."

"What happened the first time?" Cissnei was at a true loss of words for that.

Zack opened his mouth to answer when no one other than Sephiroth stepped out of the elevator. Zack's mind stopped in its tracks when an image of Sephiroth's bright green eyes gone insane invaded every sense. Zack grabbed his head as the smell of burnt flesh and immense heat swallowed him.

_**No matter what you try or do, this will come to pass.**_ Jenova hissed at him. _**Just give up and give in. I will always win. If I have already destroyed the planet once, I can do it again.**_

_Get outta my head you snake. You are nothing but a name to him and soon you shall just be a device of torture that that sorry excuse of a man uses._Zack's grip on his head tightened as he tried to push the alien out. _Who invited you in here anyways? Certainly not me, you unwanted piece of—_

Zack fell to his knees as Jenova shrieked. The sound seemed to split his head in two.

_**You worthless life form, how dare you insult me!**_

_Temper, temper,_ Zack chided with his jaw clenched. _And here I thought you were supposed to be some sort of lady._

"Zack!" Cissnei's concerned voice broke through Jenova's hold on Zack. He blinked up at her with a half-smile.

"Whatcha doin' up there?" Zack asked.

"Well, what are you doing down there?" Cissnei held a hand out for Zack.

"Thanks," Zack grabbed the offered hand and stood.

"Fair," Sephiroth's monotone voice drew Zack's attention.

"You didn't leave breakfast to burn did you?" Zack inquired with wide eyes.

"No," Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and called for the elevator.

"It's a complicated story Cissnei, and I am not sure I could answer you correctly. I didn't understand the situation myself," Zack continued as he shook his head.

They stood in silence until the elevator doors opened and the three climbed in. It was only then did Zack note that Cissnei was carrying all three bags. He reached to grab them, but she just shook her head no. Sephiroth swiped his card and hit the floor for the Firsts' apartments then hit the floor for the Turks.

"Huh… oh, well, does Chocobo know?" Cissnei asked.

"Chocobo? Oh!" Zack laughed. "Good one, I can't believe I didn't think of it! Hm, I'm not sure. The best one to ask is the flower maiden."

"I'll do that, thanks," Cissnei replied with a smile.

They rode in silence until the doors opened the Firsts' floor. Sephiroth looked at Zack to exit the elevator.

"Well, it looks like this is my stop as well." Zack shrugged and got off, Sephiroth close behind him. Zack was about to say goodbye to Cissnei when the elevator doors closed.

Sephiroth stepped around Zack and opened the door to Angeal's apartment. Zack dutifully walked in, knowing that he was going to get a "talk" as soon as the door closed. Well, it really wasn't actually talking when it came to Sephiroth, he would just tell you what you did wrong.

_**Give in!**_

The mental blow from Jenova blacked out Zack's vision. Zack stumbled and would have hit the ground, hard, if Sephiroth's hands hadn't caught him.

_**Become the puppet that you are meant to be.**_

Zack ground his teeth and tried to push her out. However, instead of feeling a receding presence, Jenova seemed to pull closer. A clawed hand started to reach out toward him threateningly.

"Will you just leave me alone!" Zack shouted while pushing with all his might, forcing the alien as far back as he could.

"I cannot do that Zackary." Sephiroth's calm voice sounded close.

Zack forced an eye open. "Sorry Seph, I didn't mean you."

"A nightmare than?" Dr. Daniels inquired standing above him.

"Huh…When did you get here?" Zack asked as he sat up on the couch. "When did I get here?"

"You collapsed when we got in the apartment," Sephiroth stated.

"Oh," Zack got up and started to do squats. _Thanks you stupid alien!_

* * *

**Okay, share me your thoughts! Is this enough Cloud for you? Better say goodbye for awhile. I don't know when he will appear again! :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
